Different classes
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Maria is a dancer, and not the richest one either, but what happens when she falls for the prince? Will she find some way to be with him, or will her dreams come crashing down? COMPLETED and special thankyou inside.
1. parade

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, if I did, Yami would be mine, Malik would belong to my best bud, Rei, and Bakura would belong to Schala... that is, if I owned Yugioh. Alas, I don't, so I'm stuck with my bishie pics... *drool* I do own Maria. Rei belongs to ...Rei, Millie chi owns herself, Charlene belongs to Oni, and Khalid belongs to me.  
  
YSF: ^^; I had forgotten to change the rating so this got deleted...If you wanna be in it, just ask  
  
A/N: what do you get if you cross me, my obsession for Yami Yugi, my obsession for ancient Egypt, sugar, boredom, and a computer for me to type on? This messed up fic that I thought of. Yami is Yami Yugi, and Bakura is Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami: *sigh* it's not messed up.  
  
Bakura: stop degrading yourself, YSF.  
  
YSF: true, I dunno, I think it's odd.  
  
Yami: but people reviewed.  
  
YSF: you're right! I would love to thank Rei, Millie chi, Oni, and Millennium for reviewing. Millennium, I wanted to put you in sooo badly, but you said you wanted to be a palace person, so I left you out till next chapter.  
  
Summary: Maria is a dancer, and not the richest one either, but what happens when she falls for the prince?!? Will she find some way to be with him, or will her dreams come crashing down?  
  
'Blah' - thoughts  
  
"Blah" - talking +_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
As the sun, also known as Ra, started rising into the sky, his rays fell through a window onto the face of a sleeping girl. She was a beautiful girl with long, lush, silky, brown hair and blue eyes that usually sparkled like sapphires. When the rays hit her face, Maria woke up and started dressing for the day. It wasn't much, just a simple, worn dancer's outfit.  
  
Maria sighed to herself as she noticed a new hole. 'Darn it, I am out of thread,' she thought taking down her savings jar. Looking into it, she noticed that there were only a few debens left. "Why must I be so poor!" she cried as she put it back. Grateful that the hole was on the knee, she decided to fix it later. Walking out of her small house, she spotted one of her best friends waiting for her.  
  
"Millie, how are you?" asked Maria.  
  
"I'm fine. Do you think that we'll get enough money today?" asked Millie. Millie was a sweet and cute girl with dirty blond hair and gray eyes.  
  
"I hope so, I'm almost out of money and the rent is due soon on my house," sighed Maria, "Let's forget about it and go dance, okay?"  
  
"All right!" laughed Millie walking beside her friend. When they got to the market place, they saw it was very busy. Looking at each other, they made their way to a stand.  
  
"Maria! Millie! Have you heard the news?" asked the merchant as he gave them each some bread and an apple.  
  
"Why don't you enlighten us, Khalid," said Maria, biting into the apple.  
  
"Well, some heralds came through the town a little while ago, and announced that the Pharaoh and his son will be passing through this area on the way to the palace tomorrow!" said Khalid.  
  
"Hmm, you don't say... Maria! This is the perfect opportunity to get some extra cash today!" squealed Millie.  
  
Maria had to laugh at Millie 's sudden bubbliness. "All right, we'll split up and meet back here later as usual, okay?" asked Maria.  
  
Millie nodded and darted off. Maria just smiled and went off in the opposite direction.  
  
Later...  
  
Maria and Millie met up at the end of the day in front of Khalid's stand. "So Millie, how 'd you do?" asked Maria. In response, Millie grinned and pulled out a handful of debens.  
  
"I did okay, and you?" asked Millie.  
  
Maria pulled out her change bag and dumped its contents. "Not too bad, I have enough to pay rent, and enough to buy food and more thread," said Maria. Suddenly she shrieked, causing Millie and Khalid to start laughing. Whirling around, she ended up staring into a set of chocolate brown eyes that were fringed with white hair. "Bakura! Why must you sneak up on me and touch my skin with your cold hands?" gasped Maria trying to slow her racing heart.  
  
"Because I can," smirked Bakura and hugged Maria. After releasing her, he hugged Millie too. "Besides, I heard the word food," he said laughing, "got any?"  
  
Khalid laughed and threw him an apple. "You should earn your food, and not mooch," he said.  
  
Bakura stuck out his tongue and turned back to Maria. "So, did you guys hear about the Pharaoh?" Seeing the three nod, Bakura smiled. "And to think that I used to inform you three on things," Bakura stated, causing them to start laughing.  
  
"Well, I have to get going, Bakura are you coming with?" asked Maria once the laughter died down.  
  
Bakura shook his head. "Not tonight, Rei is waiting for me, I promised her that I'd be back."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then. Tell your sister that I said hi," said Maria walking off. When she got home, she took off her outfit, got ready for bed, and started patching up her dancing outfit with the thread she bought. Once that was done, Maria went to a cupboard and pulled out a little bundle of white material. Unfolding it, she held up the almost completed dress to see where she had to continue. 'This dress is why I almost went broke. But I need a nice dress for a special occasion,' Maria thought fingering the somewhat fine linen. Normally the linen that she bought was rough, but this was a finer material.  
  
After a few hours, Maria finally finished the dress. Folding it back up, and putting it on a chair for tomorrow, she finally fell asleep. In the morning, Maria got up, picked up the dress and some soap, and went down to the Nile to wash. When she got there, she saw Rei, Millie, and another of her friends, Charlene, already there. As Maria got into the water, she heard Rei say, "We better hurry up, the Pharaoh and his prince will come through soon."  
  
"Don't you mean in a few hours? Ra has barely started the second hour of his journey," stated Charlene. Charlene was the kindest person, and yet tough and sarcastic at times. She had beautiful brown eyes and raven hair that gleamed in the sun.  
  
"Obnoxious twit," mumbled Rei and paid for it by getting splashed.  
  
Once everyone was clean, they got dressed and started working on their hair. Maria just combed her hair and put it up into a ponytail. Charlene, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky.  
  
"I can't get my hair to stay!" Charlene growled as her black hair refused to stay in a braid. Millie just laughed and helped her pull it into a ponytail. Once everyone was set, the four girls set off to the market place to get a good spot.  
  
Maria had to gasp. The market was already teeming with life. Finally finding a spot, the girls stood to wait for the Pharaoh's arrival. They didn't have to wait long, before they saw some horses come into view. In a second, the horses came close enough for the girls to be able to see the riders. On the first horse (a chestnut), the Pharaoh rode tall and proud, staring straight ahead, and directly behind him, mounted on a beautiful white horse rode the prince. Maria's eyes widened when she saw the prince. He was nothing like she had heard of him. The prince had unusual magenta and black hair which spiked and had yellow lightning bolts running through them, sharp, yellow bangs, and crimson eyes that swept from side to side, observing the villagers with a sense of curiosity.  
  
Suddenly Maria stiffened as he locked eyes with her. As he rode on, she noticed that the prince turned his head ever so slightly as if to keep her in his vision. As the prince disappeared from site, Maria watched the priests ride by without any enthusiasm. As the last rider passed, Maria felt cold hands place themselves on her arms. Snapping out of her daydream, she shrieked, causing Millie, Rei, and Charlene to start laughing.  
  
"Bakura!!! You know I hate that!" snapped Maria as she glared at him.  
  
"But that what makes it so much fun!" pouted Bakura.  
  
"Anyway, why were you looking at the prince like that?" asked Charlene.  
  
"Maybe because she is in..." started Bakura.  
  
"LOVE!" finished Charlene, Rei, and Millie laughing their heads off.  
  
"Oh shut up, all of you," mumbled Maria.  
  
"Oh, stop being so serious, we're just having fun. Besides, he will never notice you; you're a commoner just like the rest of us. You'll never get a chance!" said Bakura calming down enough to talk. Unfortunately, his words landed on deaf ears. "Hey, where'd she go?" he asked.  
  
"Well, when you started saying that, dear brother, she walked away. I think you offended her," said Rei in a dull voice.  
  
"But how? I was just telling her the truth. Sure it sounded a bit harsh, but I didn't expect her to take it so hard," said Bakura.  
  
Rei just sighed and walked off. "Come on, let's go home," she said, "I think you did enough damage for one day."  
  
Later...  
  
Yami walked into his room, flopped face down on his bed, and let out a muffled sigh. The day had been exhausting, parading through town, and then attending a welcome back dinner where he was bugged to choose a wife yet again. He hadn't even been able to sneak out of the palace, his father had made sure of that.  
  
"Why must my life be so boring and proper?" he asked his kitten, Kikku. Kikku just mewed and snuggled up to him as a response. Yami took it as a good enough answer and fell asleep.  
  
Maria entered her house sadly. Sure Bakura was right, but he didn't have to be so mean about it. He could have kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I was right, my life is unfair. I don't see why people have to scorn us just because we are a lower class than them," Maria said to herself. Sighing, she fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
The next day Maria woke up, not to the sun shining on her face, but to a terrible howling. Looking outside the window, she groaned when she saw the sand swirling by her window.  
  
"I can't go dance in this! There will be no one out!" sighed Maria going to her food basket for some breakfast. Seeing it empty made her scream in frustration. 'I guess I do have to go out in this because I was stupid enough to forget to buy food yesterday,' she thought bitterly pulling on a cloak. Walking out of her house, she was almost blown backwards from the wind. Sighing in annoyance, she started battling her way to the market. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
YSF: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yami: what is it this time?  
  
Bakura: seriously, what is it?  
  
YSF: *sobs* It turned out angsty! It's not supposed to be angsty!  
  
Yami: *sigh* you are hopeless.  
  
YSF: Like they say in Bethford, "Shattap!" I like the semi cliffy that I left it at, if I had gone farther, I wouldn't have been able to stop.  
  
Bakura: *eye roll* lucky us.  
  
YSF: oh yeah, read, review, and you get a cookie delivered by your favorite character. You just have to tell me who. Thanks again to Rei for annoying the hell out of me to get this up. I couldn't have done it without you. BYE!!! ^__^;;; 


	2. performance

YSF: I'm back!!!!!! I spent all of my time working on defenders, my other fic, please go read it!  
  
Dark Magician: YSF, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
YSF: I have no clue. Please enlighten me.  
  
Dark Magician: sigh you have to say the disclaimer still.  
  
YSF: that's Yami and Bakura's job. By the way, where's your master anyways?  
  
DM: I have no clue  
  
YSF: oh... well, you'll just have to do it.  
  
DM: YSF doesn't own yugioh. If she did, my master would be hers, and Aniba is owned by Millennium... Now can I go?  
  
YSF: sure watches DM leave quickly By the way, for taking so long to update, I doubled the number of pages of the chapter  
  
'blah' = thoughts &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Different Classes CH. 2  
  
Yami sighed and shifted on his throne, trying to get comfortable. 'Once I'm pharaoh, I'm making sure that these things have padding,' he thought. His day went from bad to worse so far. First, Yami couldn't sleep because of the storm, and then the swordplay entertainers might not come because of the storm.  
  
"My lord, I have received conformation that the performers will not come," announced Shimon bowing. At this, Yami let loose an audible groan. His father, Akunumkanon, looked at Yami and said with a grin, "Shimon, see what you can do for entertainment. I fear Yami is ready to snap."  
  
"I shall see what I can do," said Shimon bowing his way out.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Maria cursed out loud as her cloak blew from in front of her face, causing her to choke on sand. Yanking the cloak back up, Maria looked around. She should have made it to Khalid's by now. Looking around again, she cursed the god that hated her as she realized that she was right next to the palace walls. The palace just happened to be on the other side of town, away from the market.  
  
'Well, I guess I will have to find shelter to wait out the storm in order to find my way home,' thought Maria trudging on. She didn't get too far when she heard someone yell, "You girl, come here!" Turning, she saw someone come towards her. As the person approached, she heard him say, "You're a dancer, are you not?" At Maria's nod, the man continued. "Perfect, how would you like to perform for the pharaoh?" asked the man. Maria was stunned. How did she manage to get asked that again?  
  
"All right," replied Maria thinking of exactly what little secret of hers to use in the performance instantly. The man clapped his hands together joyfully and motioned for her to follow him. At the steps of the palace, the man turned to Maria. "My name is Shimon. I'm the chief advisor to the pharaoh. I must ask you to be respectful to the pharaoh and his son," Shimon said as the palace doors opened. Maria nodded in response and Shimon led her into the palace.  
  
Maria stared all around her in awe. Never before had she seen so much beauty. Beautiful colored scenes adorned the walls, and there were statues everywhere. Not to mention the gold that was in everything. Shimon just chuckled as he saw Maria's face. "If you think this is impressive, just wait till you see the throne room," he said, gently guiding Maria through the halls.  
  
Outside of the throne room, Shimon stopped as if something had just dawned on him. Turning sheepishly, he asked, "I almost forgot, what kind of music do you dance to?"  
  
"Well, I can dance to anything, but I don't usually dance with music in the market, so forgive me if I mess up a little," shrugged Maria, discarding her cloak. Underneath, she had on her best dancing outfit (it was the first thing she grabbed). The outfit was a bluish color with gold colored trim fabric. It didn't have any holes, because it was only worn on very special occasions. Shimon just nodded, and telling her to follow behind him, entered the throne room.  
  
At once the pharaoh's voice rang out. "I see that you found some entertainment, Shimon?" asked Akunamukon.  
  
"Yes my lord, I found a dancer that agreed to perform for you and prince Yami,"  
  
Maria bowed respectfully and then looked up at the pharaoh and the prince. I am honored to dance before you," said Maria.  
  
"We are welcome to have you perform on such short notice," said Akunumkanon with a smile at the girl before him. With a clap, he signaled the musicians to start playing.  
  
Maria took a second to absorb the fast rhythm of the song and started dancing perfectly in time with the music. Yami watched her with amazement. Never before had he seen such devotion to a talent. The girl honestly to him looked like she came straight from a mold of the goddesses Bastet and Isis. Akunumkanon looked over and smiled at the look on his son's face, knowing that Yami was enjoying the performance.  
  
As the song grew faster and faster, Maria started doing something that she never did before... Maria released magic that took shape into animals and other things that fit with the music. This, of course, startled Yami and amazed Akunumkanon. A commoner never possessed magic, if so, they were usually made into priests. Thoughts like these kept flowing through their heads until the end of the song.  
  
Maria finished up her dance a little breathless, and with a feeling of immense satisfaction. Bowing, she stood and looked at the pharaoh. "How did you like it my pharaoh?" she asked.  
  
Akunumkanon smiled. "It was the best performance that I've seen in a long time," he said, "I'll have Shimon pay you for your troubles."  
  
"It was no trouble, I was honored to perform for you, my Pharaoh, and the prince," said Maria as Akunumkanon dismissed her. Once outside, she slumped against the doors and sighed in relief. Grabbing her cloak, she suddenly realized that she had no clue as to which way to go. Cursing herself for being absorbed too deeply in the wall decorations, Maria started walking, knowing that she would find her way out sooner or later  
  
About an hour later, Maria, if anything, just ended up making herself even more lost. Finally giving in to fright, she sunk down behind a statue of Horus, and started to cry quietly.  
  
About a few minutes after Maria hid behind the statue, Yami was walking down the hall to his room, when he heard someone crying from behind the statue of Horus that guarded his wing of the palace. Looking behind it, Yami was surprised to see the dancer from earlier sitting there crying. Crouching down so he was at her eye level, Yami brushed the tears that were still flowing down her cheeks away.  
  
Startled, Maria looked up to meet the gaze of crimson, angular, eyes that belonged to none other than Crown Prince Yami. When she looked up, Yami smiled and said, "Are you lost?" Maria nodded and Yami stood up and offered his hand to her.  
  
"Here," said Yami, "let's get you cleaned up."  
  
Maria nodded and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled gently down the hall towards Yami's room. Arriving there, Yami pushed open the doors, causing Maria to gasp in wonder. Yami raised an eyebrow at her and said, "This isn't really decorated and you're gawking like a fish out of water."  
  
Maria sheepishly grinned. "My prince," she began but Yami cut her off.  
  
"Please don't call me that," said Yami, "I'd much rather be called by my name, Yami. And now that you know my name, I would like to know yours."  
  
"My name is Maria, and of course I would 'gawk,' I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life," replied Maria.  
  
"Fair enough," laughed Yami offering her a bowl of fruit.  
  
As Maria ate, she watched Yami walk around doing various things, until something small and fuzzy jumped onto her lap. Looking down, she saw a tiny kitten curl up on her lap  
  
"Kikku, there you are," said Yami coming over and stroking the kitten.  
  
"She's so pretty," said Maria stroking Kikku. 'She obviously takes after her master' she mused.  
  
Maria and Yami spent a while longer talking and getting aquainted. Looking out to the balcony, an hour later, Maria saw that the storm had finally stopped. Standing, she said, "Yami, I must get going, I still have much to do today."  
  
"Very well," replied Yami standing, "I will show you the way out." Maria followed Yami through the palace, and in almost no time, they were at the front doors. With a quick little wave, Maria thanked Yami and left.  
  
"New girlfriend Yami?" asked a teasing voice from behind Yami. Yami turned to see his sister, Aniba, behind him. Aniba and Yami were always told that they were too much like siblings. They had the same crimson eyes, and black hair, except that Yami's hair was also yellow and magenta, and tended to defy gravity, while Aniba had long, wavy, hair with blue streaks through it.  
  
"I like her a lot, but I'm not sure if she likes me, and if so, if it works out with her being a commoner and me a prince and someday Pharaoh," sighed Yami starting to walk back to his room.  
  
Aniba wouldn't let her little brother give up that easily and followed him to his room. "Then make her a priestess," suggested Aniba.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I saw her magic. It's raw still, but with a bit of training, she would probably be good enough to be High priestess," reasoned Aniba.  
  
"Father would go ecstatic over that one," replied Yami sarcastically. Aniba just smiled.  
  
"I'll warm father up to it, and then we will find her and present the offer to her, okay?" asked Aniba knowing that she had already won. When Yami sighed and nodded his agreement, Aniba left his room and made her way to the throne room.  
  
While that was going on, Maria was winding her way to Khalid's. Reaching there, she knocked on the door and waited till Khalid opened up.  
  
"Maria! What are you doing here?" asked Khalid  
  
"Simple, I was hungry and out of food, so I've come to get some," Maria replied entering the house. Pulling out her moneybag while Khalid went to get her some food, Maria frowned as she felt that it was definitely heavier than when she last held it. Opening it up, Maria gasped. Her bag was filled to the top with not only debens, but there were gold coins in it also. Smiling, she made a mental note to thank Yami the next time she saw him.  
  
Returning home, Maria took down her jar and put the gold coins in first, and then covered them with the debens so that it wouldn't look suspicious of being poor and suddenly having gold coins. Suddenly yawning from the tiring day, Maria retired early and fell asleep not long before Ra set.   
Akunumkanon sat on his throne way after his usual time of retirement to his room contemplating. His daughter, a few hours ago, had come to him with a request that was quite farfetched. Apparently, Aniba had seen the dancer's performance with the magic, and she and Yami wanted to make her a priestess. The only problem was that if he agreed to this request, she will have to be taught basically everything. Akunumkanon groaned as he listed the necessities in his head. Manners, policies, rules, reading, writing, and other priestly duties swam through his head until he made up his mind.  
  
Priest Seto was in his room just about to prepare for bed, when a knock sounded on his door.  
  
"What?" growled Seto, obviously irritated that someone would bug him this late.  
  
"You know, you should be kinder to your cousin, let alone the Crown Prince of Egypt," said Yami entering Seto's room and sitting on the bed.  
  
"What do you want Yami?" asked Seto rolling his eyes at Yami's comment.  
  
"Father wants to see you in the throne room for a second," said Yami standing up and leaving.  
  
Seto, now curious, left his room and headed to the throne room. Reaching it, he entered and bowed. "You wanted to see me, Uncle?"  
  
Akunumkanon waved Seto up from his bow. "Seto," said Akunumkanon, "I have a favor to ask of you. I have someone arriving at the palace in a few days to become a priestess. Would you mind teaching her everything she needs to know?"  
  
"Honored Uncle, I would be honored to accept this favor," said Seto bowing again and leaving the throne room.  
  
Later the next day, Yami and Aniba walked down to the throne room with confusion on their faces. Their father had sent for them, but they didn't know why. Entering the throne room, they heard Akunumkanon call out, "Yami, Aniba, I have made my choice about your request."  
  
Yami looked at his father, who had a stern face, but gazing into Akunumkanon's eyes, Yami saw that his father was inwardly laughing. "And what would that be?" asked Yami.  
  
"I have decided," said Akunumkanon, "that the dancer..."  
  
"Maria" corrected Yami  
  
"...Maria shall become a priestess. There is on condition," said Akunumkanon starting to smile.  
  
"What?" asked Aniba.  
  
"You both must help Seto with her training," Akunumkanon stated, "Yami, since you know the town better than anyone here from sneaking out so often, I want you to find Maria tomorrow and bring her here. Understood?"  
  
"Yes father," chorused Yami and Aniba as Akunumkanon dismissed them.   
Maria was so tired out from the previous day, that she took the liberty of sleeping in. She would have slept longer if it weren't for a certain someone tickling her nose with a feather.  
  
"Quit it Bakura," groaned Maria sitting up and glaring at her friend who was now laughing.  
  
"We missed you today, where were you?" asked Bakura once he had recovered from his bout of laughter.  
  
"Here, sleeping, why? What time is it?" asked Maria with a yawn looking out the window.  
  
"It's around maybe late afternoon. I wouldn't know, because I can determine night time a lot better than day time," said Bakura.  
  
Maria just stuck her tongue out at Bakura and shrugged. "I didn't need to dance today," she said calmly.  
  
"I don't believe that. You would be short on money, because you haven't danced in two days now," snapped Bakura.  
  
"If you don't believe me, look in my jar. I'm sure there's enough proof in there," replied Maria coldly.  
  
Bakura, still suspicious, got the jar and emptied it onto Maria's bed. What he didn't expect, was for gold coins to come tumbling out. "Where did you get these?" he asked in awe, fingering the gold.  
  
"I'm not going to say, because then you would steal from it," voiced Maria in a disapproving tone as she scooped the coins back up.  
  
"I would not!" exclaimed Bakura stalking out and slamming the door behind him. Maria just sighed and got her things ready for dancing tomorrow.  
  
The next day...  
  
Yami wandered through the market, cloaked and dressed as a commoner, observing the crowd while looking for Maria. Good thing she had told him her favorite dancing spots, or Yami might have had to look for about two days straight before finding her. After going to most of the spots and not seeing her, Yami decided to ask a merchant for help. Going up to the nearest stand, Yami said, "Do you, by any chance, happen to know where the dancer Maria is today?"  
  
The merchant smiled. "Of course I know where she is, I'm one of her friends. Maria is down near the Nile today," he said.  
  
Thanking the merchant, Yami walked down to the Nile. After he reached the banks, it wasn't too hard to find her. All he had to do was look for people. Yami waited until Maria was done, and walked over to her. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could have a word," Yami asked.  
  
Maria looked at him and nodded. "Alright, Let me just tell my friends that I'm going," she said, turning back to her friends. A minute later she and the "stranger" were walking down the Nile. Yami stopped and faced Maria after they were far enough away from her friends. "Who are you?" asked Maria.  
  
Yami just smiled and started removing his hood. "Do you not know? It's only been two days," laughed Yami as the hood slid down to reveal his face.  
  
Maria impulsively hugged him. "Yami! What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
  
"Visiting you, and to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" asked Maria.  
  
"Well, my father wants you to become a priestess, so you can sharpen you're magic skill. Me and my sister Aniba convinced him. What do you say?"  
  
"I think I would like that very much. First I would like to go home though, so I can retrieve my possessions," said Maria beaming. Leading Yami to her home, they went in and Yami couldn't help but say, "When you move into your new room, it's going to be about twice the size of your home. It may feel odd."  
  
"Why would I need a room that big?" asked Maria gathering things together.  
  
"That's the size of all of the rooms, except for the slaves and servants quarters, and also the pharaoh's chambers and they are bigger," said Yami.  
  
"Maria just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I'm all set, let's go," she said about to pick up the bag that held all of her possessions, but found Yami shouldering it all ready. "I see you're a gentleman," laughed Maria.  
  
"Don't get used to it", grunted Yami walking out the door. 


	3. First day

YSF: I post a chapter and then immediately start on the next one. I was going through the previous chapter, and found this typo:  
  
"That's the size of all of the rooms, except for the slaves and servants quarters, and also the pharaoh's chambers and they are bigger," said Yami.  
  
It should actually be:  
  
"That's the size of all of the rooms, except for the slaves and servants quarters, and also the pharaoh's chambers and that's bigger," said Yami.  
  
YSF: hehe, my muse and editor both had run away, so I missed it. Fortunately, I have new ones that won't run away, right?  
  
Ryou: is wearing a visor that says 'editor' I won't.  
  
Yugi: me neither.  
  
YSF: you guys are so much cuter and nicer than Yami and Bakura. Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: sure. YSF doesn't own Yugioh, Egypt, or anything else that she might have forgotten to add in this disclaimer.  
  
################################################################  
  
The walk to the palace wasn't a long one, but for Yami carrying things, it was a little bit of torture. When they arrived, Yami saw Aniba waiting for them at the top of the steps leading to the entrance.  
  
"Maria, this is my sister Aniba. Aniba, this is Maria," said Yami dropping the bag.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you at last," said Aniba.  
  
"Likewise," said Maria smiling.  
  
A second later, Shimon came out and told Yami and Aniba to take Maria to the throne room while he took care of Maria's possessions. Being led into the throne room, Maria saw a person standing next to the pharaoh's throne.  
  
"Maria, welcome again to the palace," said Akunumkanon as Maria bowed.  
  
"Thank you sir, Yami told me that you want me to become a priestess," said Maria.  
  
"That is correct. This is Seto. He'll be mentoring you in everything that you need to know. Yami and Aniba will also be helping him out. Aniba, would you take Maria to be cleaned up and clothed in the proper attire?" said Akunumkanon.  
  
"Yes father. Maria follow me," said Aniba walking out of the throne room.  
  
As they walked, Maria thought of something suddenly. "Does Seto ever smile?" she asked.  
  
Aniba laughed at that. "You have to catch him at a good time," she snickered, "Otherwise, you would see him always serious. He's dedicated to his work, making him the perfect candidate to teach you. Besides the fact that he's my cousin."  
  
After her bath, Maria stood in front of her mirror, while Aniba put on finishing touches, surprised at the image reflected back at her. She had on a white dress that was slightly form fitting with a gold belt. Her arms were adorned with gold arm and wristbands, and on her feet were soft, white slippers with gold trim. (Yugi: basically the outfit that priestess Isis wears in the Ancient Egypt manga. Ryou: Shh!) Maria's normally dull brown hair was now shiny, soft, and pulled back in a braid to keep it out of her face.  
  
"Aniba, how did you do it? It seems like a totally different person is staring at me from the mirror," Maria said turning to face her new friend.  
  
"Washing off grime and dirt usually does that to people," joked Aniba earning a slight glare from Maria.  
  
"Very funny," said Maria, "So when am I to meet Mr. Serious?"  
  
"I'm supposed to take you now," said Aniba, "Once your torture... I mean training is done, maybe Yami will drop by to give you a tour."  
  
Aniba led Maria through the halls to finally stop in front of a set of doors. "Here you are, Seto's waiting," Aniba said as she knocked on the door and pushed it open.  
  
Maria walked into the room to see Seto waiting for her. "Maria, it's nice to see you prepared for lesson," said Seto sitting down on a chair.  
  
"What are we going to do first Seto?" asked Maria sitting down in the other chair.  
  
"Well, I was thinking to start with the basics, teaching you to read and write, because you'll need that the most," said Seto picking up a piece of papyrus and a stylus. (Ryou's note: a stylus is what the Ancient Egyptians used to write with. It was basically a sharpened stick dipped in ink, and used like a quill. Yugi: I should shush you now. Ryou: I was only explaining something, unlike your previous interruption. YSF: please boys, no fighting, I'm trying to write.)  
  
"Umm, I already know how to read and write," said Maria quietly.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Really, and who taught you this?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, as you know, I was, until maybe an hour ago, a dancer. Once I performed for a retired scribe and his guests, and he didn't have enough to pay me for my services, so he offered to teach me to read and write as payment," Maria explained.  
  
"Ah, the gift that keeps on giving. Very well, before I start teaching you how to harness your magic and to memorize spells, I will teach you proper palace, shrine, and temple etiquette along with our policies and duties that we priests are expected to fulfill. Understood?" asked Seto. Seeing Maria nod, they began.  
  
About two hours later, Yami and his friend and priest, Mahaado, were waiting outside of the newly dubbed classroom. They didn't have to wait long, before Maria and Seto came out.  
  
"Maria, this is a good friend of mine and fellow priest. His name's Mahaado," said Yami.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you, now we have another girl so Isis won't get bored pranking Seto alone..." said Mahaado trailing off as he suddenly realized that Seto was right there causing Yami to start laughing, "Oops."  
  
"So Isis is the one who keeps pulling the pranks on me. I'll have to tell her that you told me," said Seto with a sly grin.  
  
"Umm, Maria, how about I show you around before dinner," said Mahaado eagerly wanting to get away.  
  
"All right Mahaado, I would like that a lot. This palace is so big, I'm afraid to get lost again," said Maria taking the arm that Mahaado offered to her. As they walked away, Yami called after them, "Remember, dinner is in an hour!"  
  
As they rounded a corner, Mahaado visibly relaxed. Seeing Maria's curious look, he decided to explain. "You see Maria, Isis is a nice person, except when she gets mad. When she's mad, she is as unstoppable as that sandstorm two days back. When she finds out that I let it slip that she is the prankster, you'll be in for a treat to see the chase of the year," he said with a laugh.  
  
The hour went by faster than Maria thought. She and Mahaado walked around the palace twice before arriving at the dining hall. Upon entering, Maria saw Yami, Aniba, the pharaoh, and four other priests already sitting around the table. Sitting down between Mahaado and Yami, Maria was quickly introduced to Karim, Akunadin, Isis, and Shaddah.  
  
"Hey Karim, did you do it?" asked Mahaado.  
  
"It's all set and ready to go. To give everyone fair warning, I put it in the drink pitcher. All you have to do to negate it, is put honey in your drink," said Karim to gales of laughter.  
  
Maria was confused. "What are they talking about?" she asked Yami. Once he could speak again, Yami carefully explained.  
  
"You see, we have been planning to make Seto act really... well silly, so we designed a tasteless and odorless potion that will have him be tonight's entertainment as a welcoming treat for you," said Yami laughing again.  
  
"Won't he figure it out by putting honey in his drink?" asked Maria turning to Shaddah since Yami couldn't speak again.  
  
Shaddah just smiled and said, "No, because Seto gets sick from honey,"  
  
Maria finally found the humor in it, and started laughing, only to immediately have to control her laughter and emotions as Seto walked into the room. As dinner progressed, Seto started feeling dizzier and dizzier. Soon the faces of Mahaado, Maria, and Karim started melting together in his vision.  
  
Starting to get up to get some fresh air, Seto tripped and fell, causing everyone to let loose their kept in laughter. This, fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, made Seto even more disoriented and confused. Struggling to get up, Seto fell again. After being helped up by Mahaado, Seto started stumbling towards the door, only to run into the wall.  
  
This was too funny. Everyone was laughing so hard, there were tears rolling down their faces. Karim and Yami were even on the floor laughing. Finally after several more mishap-caused laughs, Aniba finally grabbed the honey and poured it down Seto's throat. The effect was immediate and quick. Seto stopped stumbling and became ashen-faced. Hurrying out of the room, Seto gave Mahaado and Karim one more laugh before they quieted down.  
  
"Aniba, why did you give Seto honey?" asked Yami, his head reappearing from below the table.  
  
"I started feeling sorry for him, even though he gets violently ill from honey," said Aniba.  
  
"Pity that Seto had to miss his favorite dessert though," said Mahaado, helping himself to Seto's portion of the dessert.  
  
After another hour, the priests started heading back to the wing where their and Yami's rooms were located, yawning all of the way. When Maria closed the door to her room, after saying good night to everyone else, she went to the balcony and looked out at the group of stars that Bakura called the Kuru Eruna cluster. Most of her was content and happy, while a portion of her greatly missed the company of her dancer friends, Khalid, Rei, and Bakura. Maria wished now that she hadn't fought with Bakura yesterday. She didn't know if she could ever make amends with him now.   
  
Unbeknownst to Maria, Bakura just happened to be looking at the same cluster of stars, remembering the time he told her the story behind those stars a year ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You can look now Maria," said Bakura taking off the blindfold that was around Maria's eyes.  
  
Maria opened her eyes. "Oh wow," she breathed, "I've never seen anything so beautiful as that star cluster."  
  
Bakura smiled. "Those are the Kuru Eruna stars," he said sitting down on the top of the sand dune.  
  
Maria sat down next to him. "It sounds like there is a story behind them," she said, "and I bet that you know it."  
  
"Smart girl," chuckled Bakura, "Once there was a town called Kuru Eruna. The town was made up of thieves and other forms of lowlifes. It was like a separate country, because they had their own leader called the King of Thieves. The town was thriving on black market trade and stolen luxury. One day however..." said Bakura trailing off into thought.  
  
"You are not going to keep me in suspense, are you?" asked Maria as she noticed the silence.  
  
Bakura looked at her and smiled. "Of course not, I was only trying to remember the whole story. Ah, one day, however their lives were shattered. Soldiers rode through town slaughtering all of the inhabitants and burning the buildings to the ground. None survived, except for one little boy, who was hiding from the slaughter, but witnessed it all. The corpses of the dead were then collected, 99 in total, and boiled down along with other items needed for the alchemy of darkness to work. The molten gold was then poured into a special tablet, that when cooled, would produce the infamous millennium items. It was said, that the ninety-nine souls then flew into the heavens and became stars burning brightly in their vow for a someday revenge against the man who ordered the alchemy of darkness to be done," said Bakura finishing his tale.  
  
Maria leaned against Bakura, who wrapped his arms around her to keep out the cold. Basking in the warmth, Maria suddenly realized something. "If you know so much about the story, then you must be the little boy who lived," she said.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" asked Bakura looking towards the cluster.  
  
"Yes it is. Bakura?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope that we'll never be fully separated from each other, like you were with your parents," said Maria looking towards the cluster also. Bakura didn't respond, but pulled Maria closer to him.  
  
End flashback  
  
Bakura sighed and buried his hands in his hair. As much as both of them had tried, they were separated. Bakura had gone to Maria's house to make amends, and saw that her house was empty. Bakura and Rei had searched the town and the Nile banks, with no luck. They only found out from the other dancers, was that Maria had gone off with a cloaked man, and didn't return. All he hoped was that Maria could see the stars from wherever she was. Looking up, Bakura smiled as the Kuru Eruna stars blazed like fire. Every year they did that on the anniversary of Kuru Eruna's destruction. Closing his eyes, Bakura made a wish that Maria would be returned to him safely one day.  
  
Maria gasped with surprise and awe as she saw the cluster light up with a brilliant light. "The wrath of the souls," she murmured. After a few minutes, Maria went into her room and fell asleep. The next morning, she was awakened by a loud yell. Looking into the hallway, Maria saw Mahaado sprinting down the hall towards the safety of his room with Isis in close pursuit. As everyone watched, Isis leaped onto Mahaado's back, causing him to fall and skid down the hall. Mahaado desperately tried to stop, but in doing so, ended up crashing into the wall at the end of the hall face first. As laughter rang through the halls, Maria saw a still pale Seto go back into his room with a triumphant smirk on his face.  
  
A while later, as everyone was eating breakfast, Mahaado kept receiving jokes and questions on if he had a nice trip. Isis and Seto both looked triumphant, while Maria was sympathetic and left Mahaado alone.  
  
During lessons, Seto explained the duties of a priest some more. After the first hour, Seto stood and cleared the floor of the chairs. "I have taught you all of the duties and necessities for a priest to carry out. Now, Yami and I will start teaching you magic," said Seto. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
YSF: oh man, I have the worst writer's block in history. I can't believe that both me and Yugi ran dry.  
  
Yugi: It's not like me, sorry.  
  
YSF: it's ok. Any mistakes Ryou?  
  
Ryou: nope.  
  
Bakura & Yami: try to sneak by Ryou, YSF, and Yugi  
  
YSF: without turning around I know you're there, Yami, Bakura.  
  
Yami: drat  
  
YSF: and where did you two disappear off to?  
  
Bakura: fresh air?  
  
Ryou: liar  
  
Yami & Bakura: ; we're dead. 


	4. conflicts

YSF: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will. All I own is my hamster named Pharaoh, but his name may be changed. glares at Yami That's some handy work with a rope, Ryou.

Ryou: looks at Bakura and Yami tied up back to back, arm to arm, and leg to leg lying on their sides My father taught me that. They aren't going anywhere for a long while.  
  
Yugi: I'd like to see them try to walk, since they hate each other, neither will sink to walking backwards.

Ryou, Yugi, and YSF: laugh and watch the two spirits struggle

Blah - telepathy

"I have taught you all of the duties and necessities for a priest to carry out. Now, Yami and I will start teaching you magic little by little," said Seto.

"What part of magic will I learn first?" asked Maria curiously.

Seto smiled the first true smile Maria had seen. "I will teach you how to control and harness your magic to do what you want, and then we'll teach you spells, and after a long while, we'll teach you shadow dueling if we deem that you are ready," he said.

After a while, Maria started getting the hang of controlling her magic. After Seto dismissed her for the day, Maria rounded a corner and saw Yami crouched in front of someone else.

"Come on Mahaado, let me see. I promise not to laugh," urged Yami.

"What's going on?" asked Maria as Mahaado shook his head.

"Isis punched me, and now Yami wants to see if I have a black eye," mumbled Mahaado.

Kneeling down, Maria gently pulled Mahaado's hands away from his face. "It's not black and blue, just swollen," said Maria glaring at Yami, who was trying hard not to laugh. Getting up and pulling Mahaado up, Maria led him to her room. Shutting the door after Yami and Mahaado both entered, she looked at the jars that lined a shelf. Taking one down, she looked in and went over to Mahaado.

"What's that? asked Yami.

"It's an ointment that I made. It reduces swelling, and heals scrapes and minor cuts," said Maria spreading some over Mahaado's eye.

"Whatever it is it works," said Mahaado, "the pain is going away."

"Of course it does," Maria said slightly miffed, "I've used it many times." With that, she stalked out of the room.

Yami looked at Mahaado. "I think we got her mad," said Yami.  
  
"At least she didn't punch us," laughed Mahaado lying back on the bed.

Maria worked her way outside. Now that she didn't have anything to do, she might as well look around outside. After a bit of walking, Maria came to some stables. Going inside, Maria saw servants grooming the horses. Seeing Maria, the servants immediately bowed. "Please, you don't need to bow to me, I was wondering if I could look at the horses," she said.

"Of course my lady, just let me warn you that the horse at the end on the right hand side does not like anyone. It would be wise to avoid her because she bites anyone who is foolish enough to get close," said the servant closest to her.

Nodding, Maria walked down the aisle looking at the horses and stopping every so often to pet one's nose. As she was petting one of the horses, she heard behind her: "Star! Go back into your stall right now, or I shall tell your master!" Turning, she saw the beautiful white horse that Yami had ridden the first day she saw him standing right behind her.  
  
"Sorry my lady, Star here loves coming out to say hello," said a servant coming up as Star sniffed the folds of Maria's dress and then nudged her.

"It's all right. Will you cut it out? I don't have a treat for you right now," laughed Maria as Star nudged her again. Star just looked at her and pranced back into his stall. Shutting and bolting Star's stall door, Maria continued down the long aisle. Finally coming to the end, Maria looked at the stall that she was warned against. In the shadows, Maria could make out the shape of a horse watching her. Slowly approaching the stall, she stopped as the mare lunged at her and tried to bite, but failed because Maria was too far away.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," soothed Maria as the horse tried to bite her again. The mare was a beautiful chestnut. Maria kept slowly and gently talking to the mare, calming her down, as she approached with a hand outstretched. Getting close enough, Maria laid her hand on the mare's nose and started stroking it. As the mare stood there as if in a trance, Maria stroked her and said, "There you go, you're just misunderstood by everyone else, aren't you?"

"It's amazing that Jasmine responds so well to you," said Yami leaning against the stall door opposite of Jasmine. As Maria whirled around, Jasmine pinned her ears back, and snapped in the prince's direction.

"What makes you say that?" asked Maria.

"Oh, besides the fact that you're standing right next to Jasmine's head, and she's not trying to rip a chunk of skin out of your arm."

"Maybe because I'm the only one who understands her," Maria retorted.

"Well, no one else can do that, do you want her?" asked Yami as Jasmine snapped at him again.

"Sure," came the reply as Maria turned to Jasmine, and laid a hand on her nose. Immediately, Jasmine stopped snapping, and her ears went forward.

"Then she's yours," said Yami giving Star a pat on the way out.

Maria just watched him go with an odd look on her face. Shrugging, she turned back to Jasmine and pet her some more. After a while, Maria got a crazy idea in her head. Unlocking the stall, she entered but sighed. "If I want to do what I have in mind, I have to get up on you somehow," she said to Jasmine. As a response, Jasmine suddenly knelt in front of Maria. "That works," laughed Maria straddling Jasmine's back and sitting down. As soon as she sat down, Jasmine stood up and waited patiently. "Okay Jasmine, here's the plan. We go around the palace once, then head out into town."  
  
Immediately, Jasmine bolted out of the stall and down the stable aisle. To Maria's surprise, Jasmine galloped to the corner of the corner of the palace and turned right. Maria just had to hang on. Laughing as they rounded the second corner at top speed, she saw everyone's astounded faces flash by. Jasmine seemed to be enjoying this, for as they headed to the gate, she did a little rear and kept running out of the gate and into the market. Maria didn't want her to hit anything, so tapping Jasmine's neck as a way of steering, she headed to the Nile by going around the outside of the town.

Reaching the Nile and sliding off Jasmine, Maria flopped on the grass and looked up at the clouds as Jasmine stood near her. "This must have been the most exercise that you have had in quite a while," laughed Maria reaching up and stroking Jasmine's nose. Jasmine stood there for a while, and then went into the Nile to cool off. As Maria relaxed, suddenly she heard a deep voice say, "Well, well, well. Look boys, a noble on our turf. What shall we do with her?"  
  
Maria looked and groaned silently. She was staring at the most feared thieves in this city. She remembered that Bakura wanted to be in that group, but decided against it, because he would have had to abandon Rei. Standing up, she whistled to Jasmine, who immediately came up and snapped at them.

"Foolish girl, we aren't scared of your horse. Horodj, secure the horse," said their leader. Horodj grinned and lassoed Jasmine. Jasmine gave a frightened whinny and started rearing and plunging, trying to get away. Horodj pulled Jasmine to a tree far enough away, and tied the rope to the tree. Once Horodj rejoined the group, they advanced on Maria.

"Now, what to do with you," sneered the leader. "Let's have some fun with her Boss," said another. "I like the way you think," the leader replied advancing on Maria. Just before he was about to grab her, a figure stepped in the way and knocked his arm down.

"Leave her alone," growled the person. Maria gasped inwardly. The person was Bakura!

"Move out of the way Bakura, do you even know who you're protecting?" snapped the leader.

Bakura just smirked and replied, "All I know is that I'm protecting someone who didn't know any better."

"That's why we don't want you in our group, you're too soft. If you keep interfering in our business, I'll personally make sure of two things. One is that we'll add a new scar to that collection you have, and the second thing is that you'll never earn your title of 'King of Thieves' 'my prince,'" snarled the leader.

Even Maria knew that insulting Bakura's title in front of him was just the wrong thing to say. Looking over his shoulder, Bakura muttered, "Take your horse and go to an alcove a little ways down the Nile. I will meet you there."

Maria didn't need to be told twice. Running over to Jasmine, she calmed her down enough to get the rope off. Mounting Jasmine, Maria steered Jasmine to the said alcove. She didn't have to wait long, before Bakura came in. As expected, Jasmine immediately got up from where she was lying, and snorted at Bakura.

"Jasmine, calm down. He won't hurt us," said Maria quietly.

Hearing this, Bakura snorted. "What makes you so sure?" he asked as Jasmine laid back down.

"Because," replied Maria standing up and pulling her hood down, "You would never hurt a friend.

Moments of silence passed between the two, as Bakura didn't know how to respond. Finally, Bakura managed to get out a quiet, "But how? Two days ago, you were literally at the bottom of the food chain bordering slavery. How did you become a noble?"

Maria smiled and went over to her best friend and hugged him. "You know how I wouldn't tell you where I got those gold coins?" she asked looking at him in the eye. When Bakura nodded, she said, "Well, I happened to perform for the prince the day of the sandstorm, and he noticed that I had some magic in me, so he made me into a minor priestess for now."

As Maria said that, Bakura's face, instead of looking happy for her, only grew darker and sadder. "I guess that we won't be able to see each other anymore," he said, "Now that you're a priestess, you won't want to hang out with lowlifes like us."

"That's not true!" Maria said in shock, "I would never abandon you guys. You and Rei have always been like siblings to me, and I won't give that up for the world. And I have plenty of time to visit. I'm just a normal priestess, all I have to do is two hours of studying magic and priestly duties, and then the rest of the day is mine."

"But what happens if you get good enough to be a high priestess? What if you don't have time to visit us?" asked Bakura.

"Then I'll make time, or I'll skive off of my duties to free up time," said Maria causing Bakura to laugh.

"That's the Maria I know!" laughed Bakura hugging her again. The two spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and enjoying each other's company. (YSF: cuz I'm too lazy to type it)

Later...

When evening came, and Maria still hadn't returned to the palace, Yami began to get worried about his new friend. Looking out, he saw a lone rider coming from the Nile at a leisurely walk. Yami, who had seen Jasmine run and walk in the pasture many times, knew her step. As Maria went into the stables, Yami went to meet her. Catching up to her, Yami tapped her on the shoulder as she finished putting Jasmine away.

"Hey Yami," said Maria turning around and smiling at Yami.

"Where have you been?" asked Yami with a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to check in with the almighty prince of Egypt," replied Maria sarcastically. 'Yep, I've been around Bakura for way too long,' she thought with a smile.

Yami, as expected, flushed and looked angry. "Usually when you go somewhere, you tell someone where you're going in case something happened and we needed to reach you," he snapped, "Besides, there's thieves and other lowlifes out there."

Now it was Maria's turn to get angry. "I went to the Nile and to visit my friends that would do anything for me... oh yeah, that's right. You wouldn't know how that works, since you don't have any friends that would! And I do know that there's thieves out there, my best friend is one," she snarled storming out of the stables and towards the palace. "What Bakura taught me was right," Maria muttered to herself starting to cry slightly and breaking into a run towards the palace, "The only ones that you can trust are yourself and the people that you know everything about."

Yami just stood there shocked and felt as if Maria had slapped him one hard. He didn't have friends? He had Mahaado, Karim, Isis, Shaddah, and of course Seto and Aniba. Yami headed to the palace wondering now. "I wonder if Maria has a point. I may have friends, but how many would do anything for me? Anyways, she shouldn't have said that to someone of a higher ranking," Yami said to himself.

At dinner, Mahaado could sense the tension between Yami and Maria. They were sitting as far away from the other as possible, and were certainly not looking or talking to one another. He and Aniba shared questioning glances across the table. She sensed it too.

Maria's P.O.V.

I don't think I looked up at all during the whole dinner. I had cried for a while in my room before dinner, and now that sad feeling was starting to come back. As I stopped eating for a second, I involuntarily remembered what Yami said about people in Thebes. He may not have realized it, but he called Rei, Millie, Charlene, and Khalid lowlifes. My emotions getting the better of me, I excused myself and fled the room. Reaching the haven of my room, I changed into my oldest and favored dancing outfit and curled up on my bed and started crying, wishing that I was in the company of my friends.

I started feeling warm and comforted a few minutes later for some reason or another, and I then felt something warm, soft, and slightly wet licking my tears away but giving me a face wash in the progress because it was so big. Looking up. I was startled to see a dragon looking down at me.

Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you, nor will my counterpart, the dragon said in my mind licking my face again. I looked at the dragon's body. She was a beautiful gold color all over except for her eyes, which were a silver color.

"Who are you?" I asked still a little fearful. Hearing something behind me, I turned to see her counterpart behind me. This one was the first dragon's opposite. Silver in color, and had gold eyes. Both had a metallic sheen to their bodies.

We are what you call duel monsters. I am the Gold eyes Silver dragon, or Silver for short, and this is my sister the Silver eyes Gold dragon, or Gold for short. said the silver dragon.

Why did you come to me? I asked switching to telepathy.

Goldy here sensed your distress, so we brought you to the monster realm, replied Silver nervously, and we should put you back in the human realm before a monster tries to attack us.

Gold and Silver circled around me and bathed me in a musk. It's better if you sleep Gold explained as my vision grew fuzzy.

A while later, I was awoken to my door being slightly opened. "Maria? Can I come in?" asked Mahaado not poking his head in for obvious reasons.  
  
Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. "Yeah, you can come in," I replied. Mahaado entered and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong? You left dinner quite quickly," Mahaado said looking at me.

My mind raced to think of something. I even surprised myself when I spilled the whole story. Even parts from when I used to dance that I kept to myself. Finishing, I felt relieved, but I also felt terrible. "I don't know what came over me. I know I shouldn't have said that to Yami, but me and my friends are as close as siblings. If one is insulted or hurt, the others react in ways to protect that person," I said looking at Mahaado.

Mahaado took a second to process the whole story and gave me a hug, something that I desperately needed. "What I think, is that it's perfectly fine to protect your friends as you see fit," said Mahaado starting to grin slightly, "And I don't blame you for insulting Yami as much as you did."  
  
Okay, now I was confused. "But, why is it okay that I insulted Yami and didn't get in trouble?" I asked.

Mahaado let out a small laugh. "I've been friends with Yami since he was a year old, and every time he said something that wasn't too appropriate to say, no one would correct him or tell him otherwise because he was the prince. But you, you disregarded that tidbit and taught him a much needed lesson," said Mahaado laughing again. It seemed as if he remembered something, because he started grinning like crazy after he stopped laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, except that I just remembered that Aniba was going to talk to/ yell at Yami for being so ignorant," replied Mahaado.

Normal P.O.V.

Yami sat as his desk listening to Aniba yell at him. Personally, it gave him a headache, but he knew that if he tuned her out, she would know and keep yelling. 'Damn millennium crest,' he thought.  
  
"Aniba, will you shut up so I can say something?" he shouted. Amazingly, she shut up and looked at him with a somewhat cold glare.

"Then speak," she snapped.

"I know I shouldn't have acted too protective of her, and too controlling, but as I told her, there's dangerous people out there and I don't want her getting hurt," Yami said looking at the desk and tracing an intricate and aimless pattern.

"Then apologize."  
  
"What? Why should I?"  
  
"Because, dear brother, you hurt her feelings and you should apologize. Besides, you forget that she grew up on the streets and probably feels safer there living a carefree life where she knows everything about her surroundings, than learning to live in a more sophisticated world where she barely knows anyone or anything. It's hard on her," explained Aniba with a sigh.

Yami nodded in sudden understanding. "I see your point. I'll apologize tomorrow," he said with finality.  
  
Mahaado had come in at this time and heard that last sentence. "That would be wise because Maria is sleeping now," he said sitting on Yami's bed and sliding off his head cover revealing his unusual purple hair.  
  
"Why is she sleeping?" asked Aniba. Mahaado just gave her an I'll tell you later look. Yami, glad that the scolding was done, grew restless. Leaving, he walked down the hall to Seto's room and entered without knocking as usual.

"What do you want Atemu?" asked Seto looking down at Yami from where he was standing on his desk hanging something.

"You know I hate that name," said Yami sitting on the floor.

"Well it is your birth name, and you're going to be called it when you're pharaoh, so you better grow up and get used to it," said Seto jumping off of the desk and joining Yami on the floor.

"And you're too serious for your own good," replied Yami.  
  
"That's because I grew up and matured once I lost my sister," Seto shot back. (YSF: What? He has a sister? I wonder who that is... will be revealed later.)

"I don't think I want you as my future high priest anymore. I think I'll give that title to Mahaado."

"Can't do, the position of high priest was promised to me by our fathers, Atemu," Seto said.

Yami sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess I can start getting used to Atemu on the condition that I will be called Yami when I'm not on the throne and not having an audience," he said.

Seto smirked loving every minute of his triumph. It now had taken everyone in the palace eleven years to get Yami to even respond to Atemu since his rejection of that name when he was four. "Fine, but you have to start responding to Atemu tomorrow," said Seto emphasizing tomorrow.

Yami nodded and looked annoyed for a second and then jumped up. "Come on Set! Let's go duel before it gets too dark out," said Yami pulling Seto to his feet and tugging him out of the room.

As Yami, I mean Atemu, and Seto were bickering, Mahaado and Aniba were walking outside. Aniba was listening to Mahaado tell her about Maria's little emotional confession/ breakdown.

"I'm honestly surprised that she trusted me enough after two days, to tell me what she did. She said that she kept those thoughts from her best friends," said Mahaado, "She was still so upset after that, so I put a sleep spell on her to calm her down."

"You work wonders Mahaado. I don't question her decision to share her secrets with you," said Aniba with a shrug, "It was a wise choice for you to become a priest. You have a natural ability to help people."  
  
Mahaado smiled modestly and continued to walk. The next morning, Maria woke up and stretched. 'I hope today is going to be better than yesterday,' she thought going to the baths to wash. After her bath, Maria got dressed and picking up her dancing outfit, she heard a small clatter. Looking down, she saw a medallion shining on the floor. Picking it up, she turned it over to see a raised picture of Gold and Silver circling a lapis lazuli center. Shrugging, she slid it on and went down to breakfast after dropping her nightwear off in her room.

At breakfast, Atemu was trying to think how he was going to apologize to Maria. He had already figured out how to get her to sit next to him. Atemu just asked everyone to take up the seats and leave one open for Maria right next to him. Giving up and thinking to himself that he'll know what to say later, his attention suddenly shifted to Seto as he told everyone about his and Atemu's agreement as snickers filled the hall.

Everyone wouldn't leave Atemu alone now. He was starting to wish that he hadn't made that agreement, when Maria entered. Maria looked around the table and noticed with distaste that the only empty seat was next to Atemu.

(YSF: yes, she heard the jokes as she was entering)

YSF: I'm too nice. I wrote 10 pages to make up for lost time. Please read and review and tell me if my struggle was worth it. By the way, I have a new authoress friend named Ria, the person in the shadows. If you would be so kind, could you read her one story, Spirit Revolt? It would mean a lot to her if you read it and reviewed, even if it has only two chapters... Thanks!


	5. realization

YSF: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will. All I own is Gold, Silver, and Maria. I wish I owned more, but I don't.

Yami: well what did you expect since you spend your money as soon as you get it?

YSF: shut up

Blah telepathy

............................................................................................................

Everyone wouldn't leave Atemu alone now. He was starting to wish that he hadn't made that agreement, when Maria entered. Maria looked around the table and noticed with distaste that the only empty seat was next to Atemu. Sitting down, she started to ignore Atemu fully.

While everyone was busy eating, Atemu decided to talk to Maria. "Maria, can we talk?"

Not in here, I'm still mad at you, but I'll talk to you in the garden if you aren't planning on insulting anyone of my friends again, came Maria's voice in his head. Since Maria was already done, she excused herself and walked out of the room. Atemu shortly followed.

In the garden, Atemu found Maria sitting on a bench in the center of the garden fiddling with a necklace. As he approached, Maria let go of the necklace and looked at him with amazingly cool sapphire blue eyes. "Well? What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was wrong of me, but I had my reasons," Atemu said hesitantly. Maria regarded him skeptically for a second, and then slid over to allow Atemu to sit down on the bench.

When Atemu sat down, Maria looked at him again. "What are the reasons?" she asked a little kinder.

"I had forgotten that you had lived on the streets your whole life, and I was worried that something had happened to you because Thebes is dangerous place. More dangerous than you probably know," came the reply. Maria smiled and gave Yami a hug.

"I appreciate the concern, but don't freak out again, or more than your ego is gonna be bruised," Maria said with a giggle, "Now, what's with Atemu all of a sudden?"

Atemu grimaced. "It's my birth name. I have never liked it, so I stopped responding to it since I was four," he said.

Maria giggled. "Well, I can't change that, but I think it's a more pharaoh-ishly unique name. I think Yami is dull compared to Atemu," she said giggling again.

Atemu grinned and laughed also. "Well, if you approve, I guess Atemu isn't that bad of a name," he said with a soft smile.

Looking at the sun, Maria stood up. "I have to get to lesson," she said, starting to move away but stopped because Atemu had grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? I'm going to be late."

"No you won't."

"Explain what you mean," Maria said confused.

"I'm teaching you today, yes I already told Seto, so you don't have to worry about being late," laughed Atemu.

"Well 'teacher', what are you teaching me today?" Maria mocked playfully. Atemu smiled and Maria found herself pinned to the wall of the garden by magic.

"To learn how to manipulate your magic to do your bidding."

"Again!" called Atemu at Maria's failed attempt to summon a monster. It's been two months and she had been improving quite quickly. The only thing that was hard for her now, was getting enough control over her magic and energy to summon her ka.

Getting back on her feet, Maria brushed her bangs back out of her face and tried again. This time, she managed to get a wispy, gray mist to appear. "Keep going! You're almost there!" shouted Mahaado.

Maria gave it all that she had and managed to condense the mist into a solid ball, and then collapsed, breaking focus and making the ball disappear. Atemu and Mahaado ran over to Maria and helped her up. "I'm sorry," she said opening her eyes and looking up at them.

Mahaado smiled and smoothed Maria's hair. "No, you did well for your first day," he said, "You just used your energy too fast. How about we call it quits and go for a ride?" At Atemu's and Maria's nods, he pulled them up and led the way to the stables.

Seto paced the throne room restlessly. Thoughts kept coming to his head and he needed to get rid of them before he exploded.

"My nephew, what is wrong? You've been preoccupied about something for a few days now," said Akunumkanon following his nephew with his eyes.

"Uncle, you know what happened to my sister ten years ago when I was five, correct?" asked Seto stopping and facing his uncle from the middle of the throne room.

Akunumkanon nodded gravely. "How could I forget, your twin sister went missing and was found dead in the river with stab wounds all over her body," came the reply.

_Flashback_

_Seto ran towards the nile, his five year old body going as fast as it could. News had spread that his sister might have been found. Maria had been missing for two weeks now, and even though father had told him to stay behind, Seto had to see for himself._

_Reaching the nile, Seto saw a group of people. Squeezing in, Seto stared when he saw the body that looked remarkably like his sister. There was something wrong, with the appearance though, besides the fact that her body was mutilated with stab wounds, and that she was soaked and slightly bloated from being in the river._

_"That's her," said his father, his voice heavy, checking the body over. Looking up, he saw Seto. "I told you to stay home."_

"I wanted to see her one last time," Seto mumbled gazing at 'Maria's' face. Suddenly, it dawned on him. The hair wasn't how Maria wore it, a section of hair angling up naturally, and then falling down to her collarbones on either side of her face, and a sliver section of hair going to her nose.

_Seto was snapped out of his thoughts as his father picked the body up and started carrying it away. "Father! Wait! That's not my sister!" he cried running after Akunadin._

_Akunadin turned on Seto. "Hold your tongue!" he snapped, "You're imagining things. You were not to leave the house, so go back before I get mad and decide to punish you for disobeying."_

_There was nothing Seto could do besides say, "Yes father," and walk sadly back home. In this exchange, no one noticed a small brunette watch from behind a tree, the wind blowing the hair in her face that hung down to the tip of her nose, wondering where she's seen the boy before._

_End Flashback_

"That wasn't her," said Seto suddenly realization dawning on him with the memory.

"What do you mean? Akunadin, your father, identified her," said the pharaoh shocked.

Seto crossed his arms. "She's alive, and I'll prove it to you tonight!" he said leaving the throne room and heading to the stables.

A bit later, Atemu, Maria, and Mahaado returned from the desert laughing. Riding into the courtyard, the saw Seto waiting for them.

"Hey Set," called Atemu waving. When Seto didn't respond, the smiles dropped off of the three's faces.

"I need to talk to you, alone," said Seto going to Maria and helping her dismount from Jasmine. Maria nodded and handed Jasmine's reins to Atemu. Following Seto into his room and sitting on his bed as he closed the door, Maria voiced her wonder.

"What's wrong?"

Seto just faced the door and didn't respond for a minute. Finally, he turned and asked five words that shocked Maria into confusion.

"What is your last name?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me!" Seto snapped letting his temper get the better of him. Seeing Maria flinch and involuntarily shrink away, he immediately regretted shouting. "I'm sorry, but will you tell me your last name? I need to know something and I need your last name for it," he said looking Maria straight in the eye.

Maria nodded. "My last name," she said, "is Tsuconnichi."

Seto's eyes widened. "Maria, how long have you been living on the streets before you came here?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I had been living on the streets for ten years... why?"

Seto didn't verbally answer her but pulled off his hat, revealing his chocolate brown hair. Maria stiffened as a flashback raced through her head.

_Flashback_

_"Seto, why doesn't daddy want me to become a priestess? They're so pretty," said a young Maria of about 4 years old._

_She heard gentle laughter and felt someone wrap their small arms around her. Looking up from where she was sitting, she looked into eyes as sapphire as her own that were topped by chocolate brown hair. "I dunno, I think father believes that girls shouldn't be priestesses," said 4 year old Seto looking down at his twin._

_Maria accepted it, but then frowned. "Daddy doesn't love me, he won't even let me go to school," she said with a touch of sadness. Seto bit his lip to keep Maria's sadness from spreading to him._

_"I'll teach you how to read and write," said Seto with finality and smiled when Maria buried her face in his shirt gratefully._

_End Flashback_

Maria raised her eyes and met Seto's glance. "Brother?" she asked uncertainly as something cleared in her mind.

Seto nodded and hugged Maria as she rushed into his arms. Sniffing back tears of happiness, she looked into his eyes. "Why did he get rid of me?"

Seto frowned and thought. "After you 'died,' Father drilled into my head that twins were bad news because the second born was supposedly an embodiment of Seth. And since you were second born, he treated you like dirt. Since you were supposedly the embodiment of evil, he had to get rid of you, but since he loved you slightly, he couldn't go through with killing his own child, so he staged your death and left you to grow up on the streets, casting a spell to make you forget about me," said Seto.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Maria pulling away slightly.

Seto let Maria go and twirled his Millennium Rod around expertly. "I simply looked into his mind and learned the truth with this."

"How surprised do you think 'Daddy' will be when he sees me alive and well?" asked Maria tilting her head in a comical gesture. Seto laughed as a response.

"We'll see at dinner, alright?"

Maria nodded and grinning, pulled Seto towards where she knew Atemu and Mahaado would be waiting.

At dinnertime, Maria, Atemu, Seto, and Mahaado walked down to the dining hall together, laughing about the sennet tournament that they had which resulted in Seto and Mahaado getting in a fight about who was the winner of their game. Entering the dining hall, Maria fell quiet and Seto stopped his bickering in mid sentence. Mahaado and Atemu looked at each other and turned to the two.

"Are you two alright?" asked Atemu.

Seto turned and looked at him with a piercing stare. "You'll see while we eat," was all he said as he sat down.

After the group had finished their meals and were starting on dessert, Akunumkanon spoke up.

"Seto, you said you would prove something to us tonight. I think now is as good a time as any," the pharaoh said.

Seto looked up and nodded. Standing up, he walked towards the center of the room, Maria close behind him. Facing the table, Seto fixed his eyes on Akunumkanon. "Honored Uncle," he started, "you asked me to prove that my twin sister was still alive, and I have collected enough proof that will set all doubts aside."

"What does Maria play a part in this?" asked Isis leaning forward a bit in interest.

Seto, in response, took off his hat, and Maria took down her hair from where it had been pulled back. Stunned silence filled the room.

"T-They look almost exactly alike," said Mahaado in disbelief. What he said was true. Maria and Seto were the same height, and had the same build, hair and eye color, and their faces were identically angled, as if they came from the same mold. They both had, as Maria took a little clip out of her hair, the same bang that went down over their nose, except Maria's was slimmer.

"Surprised to see me 'daddy?'" asked Maria sarcastically, "I bet you didn't expect to see me ever again."

Akunadin felt all eyes on him and knew that his charade was up. "Fine, I admit, I left you on the streets to die because I couldn't bring myself to kill you like I had that street rat that looked like you killed. I would like to know something though," he said.

"What?" Maria asked, her eyes narrowing a little farther than when she narrowed them as her father spoke.

"How in Ra's name did you survive for ten years when I left you no provisions?" Akunadin asked.

Maria smirked. "Easy," she replied, "I was taken in by two orphan siblings who treated me like I was a sister. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving if you have no further questions."

Atemu watched her go. Taking the opportunity to slip out while Akunadin was bombarded with questions, he followed Maria to the stables. Hiding in the shadows near the paddock, he watched as Maria brought Jasmine out and mounted her without a blanket on. As she left, Atemu quietly whistled Star over and followed suit.

Maria rode easily to the desert. Stopping at the edge of town, she turned Jasmine suddenly. She didn't know why, but she felt something following her. Scanning the shadows, and seeing nothing, she urged Jasmine on.

Atemu emerged from the shadows and followed slowly. 'That was close,' he thought making sure that he and Star were far enough away to be inconspicuous, but could still see Maria. After a bit of riding, Atemu saw Maria dismount and lead Jasmine into a cave in some rock bluffs that were easily a hundred feet high. Riding Star to the top of a nearby bluff, he dismounted and listened to the voices that were coming from the cave.

Maria's P.O.V.

Walking into the cave, I looked around at the various thieves that were gathered. Most I knew, so I just nodded to them and made my way towards the back of the cave.

"Bakura," I said getting there, "Are you sure this is wise? I can't promise that there will be a big time window tonight."

Bakura snorted in laughter and moved into the light. "Maria, this is the only day that I will be able to pull this robbery off," he said, and then paused, "I know you're worried and have every right to be, but please understand that I must steal this one item to avenge my people."

I bowed my head sadly. "Just be careful. I still have to pay you back for taking care of me when I was little," I said giving him a hug, "May Ra be with you."

Bakura tossed back his head and laughed. "I'm forsaken by the gods. I only ever have to worry about the heart weighing judgement, and I feel that that's not going to happen anytime soon. Go home tonight. I will send word in the morning," he said giving me another hug.

Leaving, I got on Jasmine and turned her towards home. Looking up, I suddenly stopped dead and stared. Atemu was on Star at the top of a dune, and judging by the path that Star left, they had been on a nearby rock and probably heard everything. Walking slowly towards them, I could see Atemu glaring in my direction in the moonlight. As I opened my mouth to call out to him, Atemu wheeled Star around and sped off towards Thebes. 'Not good,' I thought as I urged Jasmine into a gallop and tried to catch Atemu.

............................................................................................................

YSF: yeah I need help... considering I just BS'd my through that chapter's end. Maria's in trouble! What will happen though? And what is Bakura looking for? I shall reveal in ch 6! But in the meantime, read and review please!


	6. conflicts 2

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Maria's P.O.V.

'Not good,' I thought as I urged Jasmine into a gallop and tried to catch Atemu. I must admit, he's a very good rider. Even with Jasmine's incredible speed, I can only slowly close the distance. Finally, getting fed up, I sprung a magic barrier in front of him, causing Star to shy and rear. Since Atemu had nothing to grip but Star's sleek back, he fell off Star's back end. Riding up to him, I jumped off of Jasmine and picked Atemu up by the collar with both hands. That's an advantage of mine. I'm taller than he is by a good few inches right now. Believe me, if I can pick up Bakura like this to where he's dangling an inch off the ground and he's taller and heavier than me, I'm strong enough to lift Atemu up no problemo.

"And where were you headed off to so fast?" I asked as Atemu as he squirmed to break free.

"Let me down. You're in big trouble once I tell father that you were associating yourself with thieves and that, that tomb robber!" Atemu snarled.

"You wouldn't dare rat on me. Besides, Bakura is moving his group tomorrow. I don't think you'll find him anytime soon," I replied with a grin.

Atemu twisted and managed to break free. Before I could catch him, he leaped onto Star's back and glared at me. "Don't think I won't tell. And as for your friend? He'll be in our custody by the time Ra rises tomorrow," Atemu snapped as he galloped away towards Thebes.

As he disappeared into the darkness, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that flooded through me. Dropping to my knees in the sand, I cried as I realized that I had betrayed Bakura by not sensing Atemu behind me. Little did I know, but a tear had rolled down the side of my face, and dropped onto my pendant of Gold and Silver, causing it to start glowing. As more tears ran down my face, I felt warm and comfortable, even though I was in the middle of the desert at night. As I realized it, and tried to calm down, I felt something warm and wet licking my face.

Looking up, I was surprised to find Gold and Silver curled around me and Jasmine. Gold! Silver! What are you two doing here? I asked as I hugged them.

Silver nuzzled me and replied, You summoned us with your tears. We were created to help you.

Help me? How? I questioned. Gold didn't reply, but pointed at my medallion with her claw. Looking down at it, I noticed a new image on it. Looking closer, I saw a raised image of myself in the center of the medallion while Gold and Silver circled me instead of a lapis lazuli space.

We are actually your Ka. Before you ask, we couldn't tell you or be summoned by you until you were ready, Gold explained.

Listen, I would like to get this all cleared up, but I'm in a rush. Atemu must have made it to the palace by now, and I have to find Rei. She will be able to alert Bakura, I said getting on Jasmine. Gold and Silver nodded and disappeared into the medallion.

Normal P.O.V.

Maria took off towards the central part of Thebes. Reaching there a bit later, she looked around for Bakura and Rei's two-story house. Spotting it in the near distance, she managed to get Jasmine to go faster.

Rei sat in the living room curled up on the couch dozing. She was awakened, however, by a gentle but urgent knock. Going to the door, she opened it and saw Maria standing at the door.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" she asked as Maria entered.

"The prince followed me to where Bakura was in those bluffs, and now he's going to get him tonight by laying in wait," Maria replied breathlessly.

Rei's eyes widened as the information registered. "Ishtar! Get out here!" she yelled. Seconds later, Rei's companion and best friend came rushing from his room.

"What? What's happened?" he asked pulling on his trademark black cloak.

"Bakura's in danger. We have to warn him. Get ready while I get Anubis and Sekhmet ready," she said running out to the backyard.

While they waited for Rei to get her two black horses ready, Maria filled Ishtar in. A few minutes later, Rei and Ishtar were ready to go. Maria exited with them and rode with them until she had to keep going straight towards the palace, and Rei and Ishtar had to turn towards the desert.

Arriving at the palace, Maria noticed that the entrance was a little more guarded than usual. Not wanting to be seen, she guided Jasmine around to a secret back entrance that was right near the stables. After Jasmine was put away, Maria snuck up to her room. Entering her room, she stiffened when she saw Atemu sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"About time," Atemu said getting up and walking towards Maria, "Naturally I told Father and everyone else, and no one, not even your brother is happy with you."

"Y-You told them that I was in the thief's cave?" Maria asked shaking with anger, "I bet you didn't tell them what you were doing out of the palace grounds."

Atemu continued to advance. Stopping about a few inches from Maria, he gave her a piercing, yet triumphant look. "Your real punishment is when I make you watch my troops drag your dear, beaten Bakura in," he smirked grabbing her wrist so she couldn't turn away.

"You little," was the only thing Atemu heard before he heard a smack and his cheek stung from the blow.

Maria straightened up, recovering quickly from slapping the crown prince hard. Enjoying the speechless shock on his face, Maria only said, "You will not harm him," before she left, grabbing a clean set of robes on the way out.

Maria climbed to the top of the palace and settled on the roof, summoning Gold and Silver. Nice slap, Silver laughed as she curled up on one side of Maria to keep out the cold. Gold followed suit, curling up on Maria's other side and fell asleep with Maria following not long after the two twin dragons.

The next morning, Maria woke up to shouts down below. Sitting up, she saw a little version of Gold peering over the edge. Seeing her master awake, Gold turned and "grinned" sheepishly. "We can shrink," she said flying onto Maria's shoulder.

"What's going on?" Maria asked Gold, rubbing the little dragon's head.

Gold mumbled something in her native tongue. Being pressed by Maria to repeat it in Egyptian, she repeated, "They got him."

Maria ran to the edge and looked down. Gasping, she saw Bakura thrashing against the ropes that bound him, and the guards kicking and beating him mercilessly.

"It's not pleasant, is it?" asked a voice. Whirling around, Maria saw Mahaado standing a little ways down the roof watching the scene below.

Seeing Maria's look, Mahaado smiled softly. "I figured you were up here, considering what you did last night. I would have woken you up, but your two dragons wouldn't let me near," he said.

"Aren't you mad at me?"

"No. Do you remember about two months back, it was your second night here, and you confided all your secrets in me?" Mahaado asked turning to the scene again.

Maria nodded and stepped closer to Mahaado. Mahaado, seeing this, continued. "I understand that he is probably a better friend than any of us here, and that you still care about him," he said gesturing towards Bakura.

Maria was now standing next to Mahaado. "Why is Yami so overprotective of me?" she asked.

Mahaado turned to her shocked. "You don't know?" he asked. Seeing Maria shake her head, Mahaado's eyes grew wide. "He asked his father, that when he becomes pharaoh that you be his queen!" he exclaimed.

Maria's blood boiled at that. Turning, she scooped up a tiny version of Silver, who had been padding over sleepily, and headed to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Mahaado asked rushing after her. Maria stopped and turned towards him.

"I'm going to go save my friend," she said and continued walking. Mahaado knew her well enough to not stop her, and just merely followed.

A few minutes later, Maria and Mahaado were crouched behind two pillars on opposite sides of the throne room, a dragon on one of their shoulders, keeping watch so no one would sneak up on them.

"What are we doing master?" asked Silver quietly while yawning and climbing up onto Maria's head. Maria smiled a small smile.

"We're waiting for Atemu to bring in Bakura," she explained in a whisper. Silver nodded and curled up to keep from slipping off Maria's head. Maria didn't have to wait long, before she hear the throne room doors open, and Atemu's voice come floating to her ears.

"Have you found Maria yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't, said Seto's voice, "I sent the other priests looking, and they reported nothing."

"I noticed Mahaado wasn't at breakfast. Do you think he's with her?"

"If he is, then she'll stay out of trouble," said Seto curtly, "What do you plan on doing to the thief?"

"Well, I plan on punishing him for thieving. What do you think I should cut off? His ears, or his nose?" asked Atemu.

Silver spread her wings and flew off Maria's head. Before Maria could call her back, Silver started swooping at Atemu. Gold, sensing her sister's intent, joined in.

"Both of you stop!" shouted Maria stepping out from her hiding spot. Immediately, both dragons flew to her shoulders and bowed their heads shamefully.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Seto.

"I entered through the rear door…" she replied trailing off as guards dragged Bakura in. Bakura, needless to say, was a wreck. Blood was flowing from multiple cuts all over, and he appeared to be stunned or unconscious. The guards dropped him on the ground, and Maria immediately sent them flying away from Bakura.

Maria ran over to Bakura before Atemu could stop her, and kneeling down, started to stop the bleeding with a spell. "Forgive me Bakura," she whispered.

Bakura weakly opened his eyes and managed a small grin. "I know you didn't mean to give our hiding cave away," he said wincing as he tried to move.

"Maria, get away from that filth!" snapped Seto. Maria just ignored him and continued healing Bakura's wounds.

Finishing, Maria turned so that she could see her enraged brother, Atemu, and Bakura at the same time. "Filth? This 'filth' is the reason I'm still alive," she snapped standing up. Gold and Silver jumped off her shoulders and grew enough to cover Bakura with their wings. "If anything, you should be calling father a filth for trying to kill me," Maria said taking a step closer.

Mahaado came up and stood by her. "She's right you know," he said.

Atemu's expression went from surprise to frustration and finally to anger. With a flick of his wrist, he signaled to his guards to restrain Bakura again. "Maria, he cannot go unpunished," Atemu said in a low, dangerous voice as the guards shoved Gold and Silver away and grabbed Bakura's bindings.

"What does it take to get you to release my best friend!" Maria shouted.

Atemu glared at her and contemplated. "Nothing. If Bakura lives through the punishments for his various crimes, it's because of you that he suffers," he said signaling to the guards to take Bakura away. As Bakura was dragged out, once again kicking and struggling, Maria fell to her knees and wept. Atemu was about to leave, when he heard a quiet voice singing. Turning, he saw it was Maria singing through her tears. Listening, he managed to hear the words:

_There is a time, there is a place,_

_When love should conquer all._

_The rest of life is pushed aside,_

_As truth and reason fall._

_But only if that selflessness,_

_Can lead to something good,_

_I thought I knew you crowned prince,_

_But I never understood._

_I don't know you, I don't know you._

Seto and Mahaado looked at Maria astonished. Atemu felt his heart melting and breaking from his wicked actions. All he had wanted to do was protect those that he loved, but he blew it, and now Maria probably hated him. Taking a step closer towards Maria, he stopped as he saw the gold dragon dart in front of Maria, and place herself between the two, growling fiercely. Backing off, Atemu watched the dragon relax and comfort Maria, the other dragon watching him carefully.

'What have I done?' Atemu thought turning and leaving the room. Heading to his and the priest's wing of the palace, he paused at the statue of Horus and pulled gently on the beak. Immediately a panel in the wall opened, and slipping through, Atemu found himself in a lushly decorated room. Throwing himself onto a stack of cushions, he closed his eyes and started brainstorming on how to make amends with Maria.

Sometime later…

Maria walked down the corridors of the dungeons. She never liked it down here, and wouldn't even go near this place, if it weren't for Bakura being down here. Approaching, his cell, she looked at each of the two guards in turn.

"Let me speak with him," Maria commanded. Since she was of higher rank, the guards had to obey. Entering the cell, Maria heard the door shut and bolt behind her as a safety precaution.

"Welcome to my lair, make yourself at home," said a teasing, yet sarcastic voice come from the darkest corner. Getting used to the dark, Maria could make out the shape of Bakura in the corner, chains shackled from his ankles to the walls. No where long enough to reach the door, but enough to give him room to walk or pace.

"Well if the shoe fits," Maria teased back. Bakura snorted and moved into what little light there was. "Besides," Maria continued pulling a small basket from under her cloak, "I brought you something to eat."

Bakura nodded a thanks and started eating. Maria made herself comfortable and watched Bakura eat. "What were you trying to steal anyway?" she asked quietly. Bakura sat up and stopped eating.

"A book."

"A book! Why would you risk getting caught for a book?" Maria asked bewildered.

"Not just any book," said Bakura drinking down some water, "This book contained the spell to the alchemy of darkness. The alchemy of darkness killed my people."

Maria nodded in understanding and fell quiet. At length, she spoke again. "Did Ishtar and Rei get captured? I sent them on Anubis and Sekhmet to go warn you," she said.

"No, they didn't get to us in time. As I was being literally dragged away, I managed to see two riders arrive where my thieves had fought to the death to protect me," said Bakura, his gaze moving down to the floor sadly. Maria hugged Bakura and pulled back after a minute.

"I'll go find them for you, and then I'll come and get you out," she promised quietly. Bakura nodded and shifted back into the shadows as Maria left.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

YSF: heh, gomen for not posting this immediately. I got myself I trouble, so my dad banned me from the internet for a while. But now I'm back, and I'll try to be quicker. Please read and review.


	7. agreement and forgiveness

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures.

Scene change

Time change

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Atemu opened his eyes and sighed in resignation. He understood now what he had to do, to make Maria trust him again. As much as he didn't want to, it was the only way. Getting up from his comfortable spot and walking to the secret door, he paused as he hears footsteps go by. Listening carefully, he distinguished them as Maria's and Mahaado's footsteps.

"Are you sure you want to do this today? Akunumkanon wants no one to go outside of the palace walls till he is sure that thieves won't capture anyone as hostages to demand Bakura's release," Mahaado said quietly.

"Mahaado, I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine. Remember, I know his sister and closest thief partner like siblings. They control the remaining thieves who survived Atemu's troops' attack in Bakura's absence and they won't hurt me. Besides, Gold and Silver will watch over me," Maria replied, her voice barely able to be heard, "Besides, Bakura's punishment is in a few days, and if I don't go now, I might not be able to help him."

"Take this then," Mahaado said slipping the Millennium ring over his head and putting it around Maria's neck. "It will point out anyone who may be following you," Mahaado explained at Maria's look of confusion. Maria smiled, and hugging him, slipped away.

Atemu waited a minute and was about to open the door when he heard Mahaado speak again. "Come out Prince, I know you were listening to us."

Atemu emerged and faced Mahaado who was on the other side of a nearby pillar, making his hanging around inconspicuous. "I need your help."

"What do you ask for, my prince?" asked Mahaado crossing his arms and leaning against the pillar.

"I want to know what would make Maria…" started Atemu

"The happiest with you? Shame on you Atemu, I thought it would be obvious," chuckled Mahaado cutting Atemu off mid-sentence.

"Well I know that Bakura being free would make her happy, but I'm reluctant to do so without punishing him first," Atemu admitted hanging his head almost shamefully.

Mahaado smiled as Atemu unknowingly made himself more prepared to become a fine ruler indeed. "There may be a way…" Mahaado said going over to Atemu and whispering the idea in the prince's ear. Atemu bit his lip in thought and then nodded with satisfaction evident in his face.

Maria walked along the market's main street not really paying attention to her surroundings. Entering an alley, she was suddenly pinned to one of the walls by a cloaked man who also covered her mouth to prevent screaming.

"Don't make any noise and I'll take my hand off your mouth," the person, obviously a thief hissed. Maria nodded and felt the hand remove itself from her mouth. Looking up slightly, she noticed the thief had unusual lavender eyes that were framed by light blonde hair.

"Ishtar?" she asked timidly. The thief looked puzzled.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

Maria smirked and lowered her hood. "Easy," she laughed, "your eyes are a dead giveaway."

Ishtar rolled his eyes exasperatedly and lowered his own hood, releasing his spiky hair from its restraint. "What are you doing out?"

"I came to see you and Rei on Bakura's behalf," she replied raising her hood again. Ishtar following suit grabbed Maria's wrist gently and led her through the labyrinth-like alleys to the house.

"Maria, where's Bakura?" asked Rei coming over immediately.

"Rei, I think it would be wise to hear what she has to say before you ask questions," Ishtar chided going to stand next to Rei, while lowering his hood. Rei in response punched Ishtar in the arm hard and sat down.

"Bakura's fine for now," Maria said hesitantly, "Unfortunately he will be punished in a few days and that worries me. I have no clue what's going to happen to him."

Rei started to rise on impulse, only to be pushed back down gently by Ishtar. "We need a plan," said Ishtar calmly ignoring Rei's glare. The trio thought for a while and couldn't think of any possible way to get Bakura out safely.

"Let's see, Bakura is most likely going to be 'punished' in public as an example to all thieves," Rei started, "We can get a few of our minions to cause a distraction and while the guards are busy, we grab 'Kura and run."

"To where?" Maria asked skeptically. Rei grinned and pointed northward.

"To Kuru Eruna of course," Ishtar said following Rei's finger with his eyes. Maria laughed and agreed. After all, who would think to look in a place where the deceased attack anyone they don't know?

Atemu walked down the corridor to Bakura's cell. The guards immediately stood straight and at attention. "Give me the key and go take a break," Atemu said using his authority to his advantage as the guards reluctantly handed the keys over and walked off. Entering the cell, Atemu couldn't see Bakura anywhere, but after a second heard the chains clink in a corner followed by a harsh voice.

"What do you want _prince_?" sneered Bakura emerging from the shadows with an evil smirk on his face.

Atemu backed up so that he was out of Bakura's range and bristled at the lack of respect in Bakura's voice.

"You know," Atemu replied in a dangerous tone, "the only reason that you're still alive is because I don't feel like having one of my most trusted priestess' mad as hell at me."

Bakura barked a laugh. "You're most trusted huh?" he chuckled, "Yeah, most trusted to you, but do you ever think you're not trustworthy anymore in her eyes?"

Atemu turned to the door and pretended to shift through the keys for the correct one. "I did come to strike a deal with you so that you are released with all your appendages intact, but I guess you like the idea of having your nose and ears cut off, so I'll take my leave now," said Atemu keeping his voice level and serious.

"What kind of deal?" asked Bakura, his voice losing its cocky tone and becoming curious.

Atemu turned. "I was going to offer you your freedom out of this dungeon to be reunited with any family that you may have, on the condition that I give you a lasting reminder that next time I catch you, you won't be so fortunate," Atemu said knowing full well he had Bakura's attention and interest.

"What do you mean by 'lasting reminder?'" Bakura asked suspiciously.

"Nothing more than a non-fatal scar or two," Atemu said watching Bakura finger the single scar that ran straight from the top of his bottom eyelid to level with his bottom lip.

"As long as you don't cut anywhere on or dangerously near my eye," Bakura replied holding out his hand. Atemu hesitated and then reaching out, shook Bakura's hand and then unlocked Bakura's ankle shackles.

"Can I ask why you're doing this?" asked Bakura rubbing his ankles as Atemu unlocked the door.

"Because," Atemu replied swinging the door open, "I happen to have fallen in love with Maria and want to see her happy, even if it means that I have to release my most hated rival."

Bakura smirked and hobbled slightly as he followed Atemu, feeling the pain in his ankle from when he had landed on it, as a result of being thrown into the cell.

Maria entered the palace cautiously. No one was in sight. Good. She could freely go to her room and give back Mahaado his millennium ring without anyone knowing she was gone.

Just as she was about to enter her room, she heard someone call her name. Turning, she saw Mahaado and Atemu approach. Handing back the millennium ring, she glanced warily at Atemu. "What do you want Atemu?" she asked tiredly.

Atemu winced slightly at the slight tone of bitterness in Maria's voice. "I have a surprise for you as means of an apology. Can you tolerate me at least long enough to see it?" he asked.

Maria looked to Mahaado, who nodded, and sighed. "Fine, but it better not be lame and a waste of time," she said as they produced a blindfold and tied it over her eyes. Allowing herself to be led into a room, she felt herself be stopped and the blindfold removed. Continuing to stand there, she heard Atemu say, "Okay Maria, open your eyes."

Opening her eyes, Maria squeaked in surprise as she saw Bakura standing in front of her with a smile on his face. Running into his arms, she relaxed for a minute and then looked at him. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I was set free, I'm the surprise. Me and the prince struck up an agreement in exchange for my freedom," Bakura replied sitting down so that he wouldn't hurt his ankle any farther. Maria sat next to him and at a loss for words, just rested her head on his shoulder.

Atemu smiled. He was glad that Maria was happy, and he was also amazed at how kind and good Bakura seemed compared to his normal dark and evil self. He almost hated what he had to do now, but a deal was a deal.

"Tomb Robber, you still have to hold up your end of the bargain," Atemu reminded, pulling a knife out. Bakura nodded and stood up, starting to walk over to the fireplace, when he was stopped by Maria's hands holding his arm.

"What do you mean his end of the bargain? Bakura, what's he going to do?" Maria asked watching the blade lower into the flames.

Bakura turned to Maria and smiled gently. "The deal was that in exchange for my freedom, I would allow him to give me two scars as a reminder that I can be caught and that I won't be so fortunate next time I'm captured," Bakura explained, and seeing Maria's mouth open to protest continued. "Listen to me, I didn't have to agree, but I did because you know I would do anything to keep you happy and be able to do what I love the most," he said detaching Maria's hands from his arm and walking to where Atemu was waiting.

Kneeling down, he allowed Mahaado and Seto to grip his shoulders and arms in case he impulsively tried to strike Atemu. Atemu pulled the now hot knife out of the fire and looked at Bakura knowing exactly where to cut. Putting the knife on Bakura's cheekbone, Atemu gritted his teeth and pushing down, slid the hot knife through his skin horizontally from near the nose towards Bakura's ear. As it reached the curve of Bakura's face, Bakura jerked, causing the knife to turn slightly and widen the cut on the end. Atemu removed the knife and cleaning it off, set it aside and pulled a freshly hot knife from the fire.

Atemu was impressed that Bakura hadn't cried out yet, but then again it wasn't his style. He did, however, release tears of pain that mixed with the cut, making him wince. Eager to get this done with, for both their sakes, Atemu lined up the knife with the tip of Bakura's nose and cut horizontally under the first using the same push and pull technique. At the end, Bakura didn't flinch, but his body instinctively trembled when the knife was removed.

Maria, seeing the cutting was over, rushed to Bakura and started cleaning the wound. Seto, seeing that Maria had control of the situation, led Atemu and Mahaado out of the room.

"I still can't believe that you did this for me," said Maria carefully applying a touch of salt to the wounds to keep them from becoming infected. Seeing Bakura twitch and hiss, Maria smiled. "Rei's going to beat the hell out of you when she sees this."

"That twig whom I call a sister can't beat me unless I let her," Bakura chuckled as Maria put a bandage on after stitching the wounds shut.

"I doubt you could fight her lackey at the same time though," she giggled.

Bakura laughed too and immediately stopped as pain shot through his face in the form of an internal fire. "I guess you're right," he said, "Want to know something?"

"What's that?"

"Well, I overheard the guards talking about how the prince is hoping you'll accept his marriage request…" Bakura started but stopped when he saw Maria frown.

"I don't know if I can be with him. He probably just doesn't want to marry some snobby princess from Ra knows where," Maria said starting on Bakura's ankle in order to avoid Bakura's piercing, yet caring gaze

"That may be, but give him a chance. I happen to know that he truly loves you," Bakura replied pulling his shirt tighter around him.

Maria finished wrapping his ankle and finally looked at Bakura straight in the eye. "I swear to Ra 'Kura, that if you're lying to me, I'll make sure that you'll be black and blue for a year," she play threatened.

"I'm not lying, Atemu actually told me that. I am a master at detecting lies, and he wasn't lying," Bakura defended, slightly flinching under Maria's stare. Maria gave him a skeptic look and then smiled.

"Come on," she said standing and offering him her hand, "Let's get something to eat." Bakura nodded and also stood. Together, the two friends walked to the dining hall.

(insert divider here)

The next morning, Maria stirred to the sun shining on her face and slowly woke up. She was reluctant to have her dream end. She had dreamed that Bakura had been set free in exchange of receiving two parallel cuts on his face and then him falling asleep in her room shortly after their dinner. Reluctantly opening her eyes, Maria sat bolt upright, eyes widening in shock as the realization of her dream not being a dream at all hit her hard. Calming herself down and bringing her emotions into check, she smiled softly, watching her best friend continue to sleep on her lounging couch. After getting ready, Maria walked over to Bakura and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Bakura, wake up sleepy," she called softly in a sing song voice. Bakura just gave a muffled grunt and rolled over onto the injured side of his face.

Suddenly Bakura jumped up, fully awake and put a hand over his throbbing cheek. Laughing, Maria pulled his hand away and took off the bandage. Getting up, she got her cream and lightly spread it on his wound.

"Calm down, baby," she chided as Bakura hissed at the contact of the cold cream. Bakura reluctantly held himself perfectly still until the bandage was back on.

"I should get heading home before Rei pummels Ishtar for doing some simple thing wrong," Bakura said standing up and stretching.

"Knowing Rei, I wouldn't out it past her," Maria agreed pulling out a package and handing it to him. "Here, I had made this for you, but I never saw you long enough to give it to you," she said as Bakura opened the package curiously.

Bakura smiled as he held up the gift. Inside the package was a coat that was as red as blood with a white border/ trim. Putting it on, Bakura's grin grew bigger. "I usually never say this, but thanks," he said.

"There's something else too."

Sifting through the cloth wrapping, Bakura held up a white…thing that had a black band loosely attached to keep them from getting separated. "Care to explain?" he asked perplexed.

"It's a head cover silly," said Maria taking it and putting it on him and fitting the band securely. "There, go take a look."

Bakura stood and headed to Maria's mirror. The head cover concealed all of his hair except the one piece that fell past his eyes. The rest of it fell to his shoulders, also effectively covering a part of the bandage.

"I thought maybe you'd like to go out into public once in a while without people running for the guards," Maria explained, coming up behind him. Bakura just smiled again and gave her a hug.

"I should go," he said finally heading to the balcony. Before Maria could remind him about his ankle, Bakura jumped down and darted off. Watching him go, Maria shook her head, and muttering something about being childish, left to complete her daily duties.

A while later, Atemu was sitting on the edge of the pond in the garden wondering if he should go find Maria when he heard his name being called. Turning towards the voice, he saw Maria heading over.

"Did Bakura leave?" Atemu asked as she sat on the low wall next to him. Maria nodded.

"He left before breakfast," she said softly.

Atemu knew what she was thinking about. "Look," he said turning Maria's head so that she was looking at him straight in the eye, "I know you don't agree with what I did to Bakura, but like he said, he didn't have to agree to it. I really didn't want to cut him once I saw how happy you were to see him, but a deal was a deal."

Maria's eyes lowered. "I'm sorry for being mad at you. I honestly thought that you would kill him," she said.

Atemu smiled, "Forgiven," he replied, "and I'm sorry for breaking your trust. I should never have followed you."

Maria grinned, a glint coming into her eyes. "You helped me though," she smirked.

Atemu was confused (YSF: or confuzzled in my vocabulary). "How so?"

"Duel me."

"You can't even summon a monster yet, and I don't think Seto and Aniba will be too keen on me blasting you into next week," scoffed Atemu.

Maria's eyes flashed. "Prove it," she challenged, going to one of the dueling platforms and climbing onto it.

Atemu raised an eyebrow and complied by climbing onto the other platform. "Ladies first," he called.

"Then go already," came the reply.

"Very funny, but as you wish," Atemu said summoning curse of dragon and gesturing to Maria to go.

Maria gripped her medallion and concentrated, making magic swirl around her body, creating a strong wind. A second later, the familiar ball of Maria's ka appeared.

"You actually expect to beat me with that?" Atemu asked.

"No, I plan on beating you with what's inside," she shot back adding energy to the ball as it turned a blinding white. When the light faded, Atemu saw two dragons curled around Maria. One was the silver dragon and the other was the gold dragon that had stood over Bakura and her when they were in the throne room.

"I see you recognize my ka," Maria smirked as the dragons took flight. While they circled, Maria ordered them to attack.

Immediately, two pillars of colored fire shot at Atemu's curse of dragon, turning it to cinder in a matter of seconds. Atemu reeled from the blast. The smoke clearing, he saw the two dragons continuing to circle overhead.

"Not bad, but now I summon my ka!" Atemu said, summoning Kuriboh.

"I may not be ale to summon anything except for my ka, but I do know that Kuriboh is the weakest monster around. At least he looks like you," Maria laughed.

Atemu bore the remark with a humble patience and the only thing he said was, "I'll activate Kuriboh's special power and that will be all for now."

"Gold, take out his ka before its power is completely loaded up!" Maria commanded as the gold dragon complied, shooting out a stream of silver fire.

Atemu had to laugh. "You should study the monsters a bit more before you attack blindly," he said as the fire connected with Kuriboh, causing a huge explosion.

Maria peered through the smoke. If Kuriboh was gone then she won. When the smoke cleared, Maria saw there wasn't one, but a thousand Kuriboh.

"Now my monsters! Take out her dragons!" Atemu commanded. The Kuribohs swarmed towards Gold and Silver, and multiplying even more, covered them from head to tail.

"What are they going to do to my dragons?" Maria asked keeping her eyes on the two writhing masses in the air.

"Explode them," Atemu replied as the Kuribohs self-destructed. Unfortunately, if you're too close, like in a walled garden, then you're going to get hit also. Maria and Atemu realized this too late and both got knocked off the platforms. Once the heat died down, Atemu crawled over to where Maria was sprawled and looked into her dazed eyes. "And that is why you should never make fun of Kuriboh," Atemu chuckled wiping a bit of soot off of Maria's nose.

Maria shook her head slightly to clear her mind. "No kidding," she replied reaching up and trying to wipe soot off Atemu's face but only smudging it more. "We're a mess," she laughed.

"I don't mind," Atemu said leaning down and giving her a little kiss before getting up to go wash at least his face in the pond.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: … Can you tell I suck at writing? I made that ending up on the fly because I couldn't find a good spot to end it…oh well. I think I did warn everybody that this would be an Atemu/ OC fic. The next chapter is going to start about two years later, Atemu's the pharaoh, he's married to Maria, and they have a son who I'm going to have be Yugi. Ok? So read and review please.

Oh yes, and to anyone who wishes to complain about Maria and Atemu being cousins and getting married, In Ancient Egypt marriages occurred a lot of the times between relatives like cousins. There were even marriages between brother and sister (a good example is Osiris and Isis).


	8. attack

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

YSF: I hope everyone managed to read my little note at the bottom of last chapter. That way, I won't get any flames on the "immorality" of it.

Rei: do you even care?

YSF: No I do not!

Rei: eye roll just write.

YSF: victory sign okay!

Warning: Some mild swearing later on.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Atemu stood on the balcony of the master bedroom looking out over the Nile and Thebes. As of that moment, all was peaceful. Closing his eyes, he remembered the state of things about one and three quarters years ago when he ascended throne.

Atemu's thoughts were disrupted by a tiny giggle and a gentle voice saying: "Yugi, you weren't supposed to giggle. Now we can't sneak up on your almighty father." Another giggle and, "You are just too happy for a two year old."

Turning, he smiled when he saw his wife, Maria, holding their son, Yugi, on her hip standing not far away. Going over to them, he scooped up Yugi and kissed Maria on the forehead. "Wasn't Mahaado going to watch Yugi today?" he asked.

"He's 'busy' with Aniba," Maria said making a slight face.

"Well, we were like that before we were married," Atemu reminded with a chuckle catching the hidden meaning, "shirking our duties to be alone together."

"I know that," Maria replied with a smirk, "All I wonder is what I got myself into in doing so."

"That's harsh."

"Deal with it. Anyway, how's the city?" Maria asked changing the topic because Yugi was starting to become a little too interested in the subject.

Atemu gently pulled Yugi's hand away from his one bang. "Excellent as usual," he said suddenly frowning, "I don't know why, but something just doesn't feel right."

"Can it be Bakura? Do you think he's planning something?" Maria asked looking out the window.

Atemu shrugged. He knew Maria missed Bakura, but it was hard for her to go visit him being the queen and all. "I really don't know love," he replied setting Yugi onto the floor and hugging her.

Maria curled into his chest. "I wish I knew what was going on with him. It's hard not being able to see your best friend except for once in a great while," she murmured.

"Why don't you ask your friend Rei to find out what he's been up to…" Atemu started but trailed off when he felt Maria start trembling, "Maria? Is everything all right?"

Maria looked in his eyes, and Atemu could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. "I must have missed the joke," he said dryly.

Maria let loose her laugh. "Oh Atemu," she giggled, "it's nothing, just something I thought of when you mentioned Rei."

Atemu rolled his eyes and let Maria go. Turning to look for Yugi, he spotted the bubbly little toddler over by his toys and was quietly playing with them. Going over, Atemu kneeled down and picked up a stuffed animal, no doubt given to him by Seto, and "walked" it over to where Yugi was sitting while Maria sat on the enormous bed and watched with amusement.

"Hello Yugi," Atemu said making the little animal dance and talk.

"Hello," Yugi replied softly as the animal came closer.

"What a fine day isn't it?" the 'animal' asked making Maria laugh.

Yugi smiled and continued building with his blocks. "Yep!" he said.

The animal hopped onto Yugi's shoulder. "Would you like to know something?"

Yugi turned his wide purple eyes towards the animal. "Yeah," he breathed.

Atemu bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Yugi had set himself up perfectly. "You're about to be tickled!" he exclaimed throwing down the stuffed toy and tickling Yugi.

Yugi shrieked with laughter. "Daddy! Stop!" he pleaded between laughs. Finally Atemu stopped and the two were both breathing hard from laughter, Yugi on his back, and Atemu on his hands and knees. Yugi reached up and managed to hook his small hands around Atemu's neck and pulled himself up to hug his father. Atemu hugged back and felt Yugi hiccup.

"This is your area of expertise," he said holding Yugi out to Maria.

Maria sighed and sliding off the bed, took Yugi into her arms. "Come on little one," she said rubbing and patting Yugi's back, "Let's go find some warm milk to soothe that tummy of yours." Maria left the room, and Atemu flopped onto the bed.

'I should really get back to the throne,' he thought sitting up and running his hand through his gravity-defying spikes. Finally making a decision, Atemu headed to the throne room and sat down on his throne.

"Slow day my pharaoh?" asked Seto entering and bowing.

"And getting slower if you don't stop bowing when no one else is around," Atemu sighed, "Set, can I ask you something?"

"What would that be?" Seto asked straightening up.

"Is it just me, or is this the calm before the storm so to speak? I mean, why is everything so quiet and peaceful? It just seems too perfect," Atemu wondered.

Seto thought for a bit. "It's not just you," Seto said slowly, "I feel it too…"

Atemu never got to hear the rest of his cousin/ brother-in-law's thoughts, because at that moment, a guard burst in and hastily bowed.

"Yes? What is it?" Atemu asked coolly, his voice taking on its royal tone of authority.

"My pharaoh," the guard said, "the thief lord has struck in broad daylight! He's terrorizing villagers as we speak, and is working his way towards the palace!"

Atemu stood, his anger evident in his eyes, which were alight with a fire that surprised even Seto. "Seto," Atemu commanded, "I'll go find Maria and Yugi and get them to the hidden room. I need you to gather the priests and prepare for an assault. You, guard, summon your soldiers and reinforce the defenses around the outside of the palace. We are about to be attacked from all sides. The villagers are just a distraction." Seto and the guard hurried to fulfill their tasks, and Atemu whipped out the rear throne room door and ran along the corridor to the kitchen. Skidding to a stop outside of the kitchen, he entered and saw Maria singing to Yugi while he drank his milk.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Maria asked, stopping mid word in her song as she spotted the look in his eyes.

"No time, we have to get to the hidden room."

"Tell me Atemu," she said sternly, standing up and striding out the door behind Atemu, still holding on to Yugi.

"Bakura's about to attack the palace."

"Let me help you hold him off," Maria said walking backwards so that she was facing Atemu.

"I need you to watch Yugi. Besides, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt or killed," Atemu said gently.

"Stay with us then," Maria pleaded.

"No," Atemu said shaking his head, "My duty is to be on the lines with my troops. I'm their commander."

They had reached the hidden door. Pulling down on Horus' beak, Atemu said nothing while the wall slid open. Stepping in slightly, Maria turned and Yugi held his arms out to Atemu.

Atemu, taking him for a minute, felt Yugi put his mouth to his ear and whisper: "Be careful daddy."

"I will," Atemu replied ruffling Yugi's hair and handing him back to Maria, who stepped backwards, and the door shut between them. Knowing they were safe, Atemu turned and headed outside where he saw Isis concentrating, her ka circling high overhead.

"You were right my pharaoh, the palace is being surrounded by thieves," Isis said opening her eyes and slightly bowing to Atemu. Atemu nodded and continued to Mahaado, who was giving orders to the guards and soldiers.

"How's everything on the outside Mahaado?" Atemu asked.

"So far the thieves and renegades are just surrounding us. As of right now, they haven't done anything. Either they are waiting for Bakura to show, or they are waiting for more thieves. Either those, or they just plan to hold us under siege," Mahaado said looking to his illusionary mage. "I sent my ka to take a look a minute ago, and the thieves have already surrounded us three deep just out of arrow range."

"There's that many thieves in Thebes?" Atemu asked incredulously.

"No pharaoh," laughed a voice, "these are most of the thieves of all Egypt who would like to see your bloodline off the throne."

Atemu whirled around and glared up at the sneering face of none other than Thief Lord Bakura. "Bakura," he snarled, "do you really think I actually care about what you say? Especially since I know I can beat you."

"Touché," Bakura replied easily, "you don't have to listen to me, but if you insist on refusing my demand of stepping down from the throne, me and my thieves would be glad to show your severed head to your people."

Atemu stepped back slightly, making Bakura snicker. "Guards Attack!" Atemu shouted. Bakura jumped down away from the arrows and calmly walked over to where a cloaked thief was waiting. "I think I got them mad," Bakura laughed.

The cloaked thief also laughed and lowered his hood, revealing corn silk blonde hair that stuck out in spikes. "It appears so," Ishtar agreed looking to where arrows flew from behind the high palace walls and occasionally and skillfully struck thieves, "It's too bad Rei didn't get to participate. She would have had fun."

"Well, she stays in the palace on and off, so it would be a little suspicious if she disappeared the day before or of the attack," Bakura explained getting tired of just sitting there, and signaled the thieves to start climbing the huge walls.

Atemu meanwhile paused the guards' attacks and listened. At first there was nothing, but then he heard a soft scraping sound making his ruby eyes widen. "Guards!" he shouted, "They're climbing the walls. Make sure they land or are descending before you attack. Then they won't be able to retreat!"

Half of the guards drew their swords and waited. The remaining half fixed the wall they were facing in their sights and pulled back arrows. A second later, the thieves appeared sliding down rope that was fastened to the top. Immediately, arrows flew, cutting down some of the thieves. As other thieves landed, the guards and soldiers who carried swords engaged them. Soon the outside of the palace was filled with fighting. Atemu battled off one thief and turned to see Bakura approaching him.

"Well pharaoh, I can now pay you back for those scars you gave me two years ago," Bakura said. Atemu drew his sword and pointed it at Bakura.

"Try me," he said as Bakura lunged at him.

A while later, people were still fighting. But no one was fighting as fiercely as Bakura and Atemu. Slash after slash came from both of their swords until Bakura's sword knocked Atemu's away and deeply cut Atemu's arm. Atemu, weaponless, staggered from the pain and fell to his knees, clutching his arm. Bakura stood over him with a triumphant smirk.

"I think I'll end this now. Farewell pharaoh," Bakura said raising the sword, preparing to strike.

Atemu just looked at the sword as it started coming down, and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came. Instead, the ringing sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Opening his eyes, Atemu found Silver's wing covering him protectively, and her jaws clamping firmly but not very hard on Bakura's sword arm, effectively making Bakura drop the sword.

"Silver," said Atemu standing up, "Show the 'Thief Lord' what flying feels like." Silver, in response, spread her wings and took off, still holding on to Bakura. Turning, Atemu spotted Gold rounding up the remaining thieves.

"We better clean that wound of yours," Maria pointed out coming up to him.

"Didn't I tell you to remain in the secret room with Yugi? And speaking of which, where is he?" Atemu sternly asked, allowing himself to be led up the steps and back into the palace.

"One, relax, two, Rei is watching Yugi in our room, and three, if I had stayed as you told me to, you would be decapitated right about now," Maria crossly replied pushing Atemu down onto the throne and pulling a bowl of warm, soapy water and a rag towards them.

"Shit, that hurts!" Atemu exclaimed as Maria touched the hot rag to his wound.

"Nothing I can do about that," she replied finishing cleaning, and putting a salve on the cut as he swore in pain again, "You won't be able to use your arm until this heals. Bakura gave you a deep cut."

Atemu, grumbling, sat as still as possible while Maria bandaged his arm and put it in a sling. "There," she said finishing and giving him a small kiss, "that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Atemu kissed her back and stood, pulling her close with his good arm. "With you, we don't need a healer," he said with a smile. Maria pulled away with a small laugh.

"I'm sure Yugi is wanting to see you," she said returning the smile.

Atemu took her hand and walked to their room. Reaching there, Maria opened the door and Yugi looked up from where he was stretched out on the floor.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, scampering over and hugging Atemu around the legs. Atemu kneeled down and returned the hug.

"Were you a good boy while I was gone?" he asked.

"He 'drew' the whole time. Ra, I've never seen a more quiet child," Rei said standing up from where she had been sitting on a cushion.

"Besides yourself, ne Rei?" Maria chided as Rei came over to them. Rei just shrugged.

"I had no choice… I was a slave when I was a child, pharaoh," Rei explained turning to Atemu, "So, who gave you that wound?"

"I knew that," Atemu countered and then fingered the sling, "Bakura did, and he almost killed me if it hadn't been for Silver."

Rei shook her head and sighed. "Always one to be reckless," she said leaving the room.

"Did I miss something?" Atemu asked Maria. Maria just picked up Yugi and shook her head.

"Rei's always been cryptic. I have no idea what she was talking about," Maria quickly replied, sitting on the bed, Yugi in her lap, "By the way, how did Seto fare in the attack?" Atemu shrugged, immediately wincing.

"I'm too tired to care," he said laying down next to her and running a hand through Yugi's hair.

"Atemu!"

"He's probably fine. I didn't get a chance to see before you led me away, so I know just as much as you do," Atemu said in defense curling up and closing his eyes. Maria rolled her eyes and took Yugi over to the other side of the room so the almighty pharaoh could sleep.

Meanwhile, Bakura was just reaching his home after Silver flew him out to the far side of the Nile. Entering his house, Bakura looked up and glared at the figure waiting for him.

"You know," Bakura said gruffly, "You could have come to help me."

The figure let out a low laugh and lowered his hood. "Are you kidding me?" Ishtar asked, "The remaining thieves had no chance of escape once those gold and silver dragons appeared. I had to use my ka to escape, or else there would be guards surrounding us as we speak."

Bakura realized that there was truth to what Ishtar said… and hated it. Just as he was about to reply, a new voice cut him off.

"Bakura, leave the idiot alone," the voice said. Both turned to see another person standing in the shadows of the door.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, Rei," Ishtar said crossing his arms as Rei stepped into the light.

"No, but you look like an ass to me," Bakura told Ishtar while Rei sat down on the couch.

"Ishtar, calm down," Rei said as Ishtar pulled his arm back to punch Bakura. Ishtar just dropped his arm and stalked off to his room.

"You know," Bakura said, joining his sister on the couch, "I had a feeling that we wouldn't win today, but I had to try anyway."

"I'm sure you managed to get under the pharaoh's skin all the same," Rei pointed out.

"Anyway, I know for sure that this 'attack' has distracted the royal family for a while."

"Why is that?" asked Rei at her brother's statement.

Bakura smirked his trademark smirk, his eyes darkening and narrowing. "Because, dear sister, they are now completely unaware of my true intentions. I now have time to refine my plan for avenging Kuru Eruna," Bakura replied.

"Plundering a tomb, and then killing off the millennium item holders one by one to gain their items? Come on Bakura, I'm surprised at you. Usually you have more finesse than that," Rei said dryly, enjoying the disappointed look take over Bakura's face.

"Which is why I'm going to refine it. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow," Bakura grumbled, walking to the second floor of their house where his room was, hearing Rei's laugh follow behind him.

O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o O.O O.o

YSF: I was planning to make this longer, but I decided to chop it short for two reasons. 1) I'm out of ideas again, and 2) I'm saving what's left of Rei's sanity by giving her something to read while she's in Florida. So Rei, I dedicate this chappie to you. May you bash bling-bling with it. lmao


	9. healing, teaching, and an unpleasant sur...

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

YSF: okay, I have to clear two things up for two certain people. 1) Rei, Maria only said you're cryptic because she had to cover up your statement so Yami wouldn't get suspicious, and 2) Schala, Bakura is a nice guy at times… like when he's with his sister or with Maria. He was only "evil and moody" during the fight because his hatred towards Yami and his father greatly outweighed his gentleness towards Maria and Rei… that, and he has to deal with Yugi now if he manages to 'take care' of Yami.

YSF: Also, I'm going to be skipping forward in time quite often so I can get to the more important events.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later, Atemu was starting to regain mobility in his arm even though it hurt like hell if he did move it even the slightest. Pacing around the garden, Atemu couldn't help but think that his troubles with Bakura were only beginning.

"Come on 'tem, why are you so worked up?" Mahaado asked looking up from where he was lounging on a bench in the sun. Atemu just looked at him and sat on the bench opposite of Mahaado.

"I don't know Mahaado, I guess I'm just restless," Atemu answered with a shrug.

"Well, let's do something, oh mighty game king, ruler of glorious Egypt, the people who live there, and of course his royal bedchambers at night," Mahaado said and would have continued if it weren't for Atemu side arming a rock with his good arm at one of his most trusted priests, effectively knocking him off the bench.

"Oh yeah," Mahaado laughed as he reappeared, "Maria dominates the bedchambers."

"You're toast," Atemu said as Mahaado ran, with the smaller, but faster pharaoh giving chase and easily catching the said priest.

"You know Atemu," Maria calmly said as she sat on the palace's front steps watching Yugi exploring nearby, "You shouldn't rough house, you'll just hurt your arm more."

Atemu grinned sheepishly. "Mahaado started it," he mumbled.

"Well, I was only stating facts. You didn't have to take it so hard," Mahaado complained.

"Grow up both of you," Maria muttered, going over to where Yugi was entangled partially in a plant and freeing him.

"So Maria," Mahaado said changing the subject, "When are you going to let us teach Yugi how to ride?"

"When he gets older."

"But I knew how to ride almost before I knew how to walk. Besides, if we taught him on Jasmine, she wouldn't let him fall if you told her to," Atemu argued.

Maria sighed, knowing she was outnumbered and cornered on this. "Fine," she finally conceded, handing Yugi to Atemu, who held him with his good arm, "but I'll only let you teach him if you find a gentle foal or yearling to teach him on for Jasmine's too big, and also no teaching till Atemu can use both arms without pain." Maria walked off before either could argue.

"Well, Seto told me that Jasmine was going to give birth to her baby in about three months, so if it's gentle, Yugi can have it," Atemu said ignoring the teasing smirk on Mahaado's face.

"Who is the father of Jasmine's foal?" Mahaado asked as Atemu set Yugi down so he could continue to explore.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's Star," Atemu said with a confused face, "After all, he's protective of Jasmine, now more than ever."

Mahaado shrugged, and the two followed Yugi to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Finally, Atemu could move his arm as freely as before he got injured, with only a minimal soreness and stiffness, of which he kept to himself so Maria wouldn't keep him from doing things. Standing on the balcony, he watched the horses graze in the pasture, noticing that Jasmine was missing.

"What are you staring at so intently Atemu?" Maria asked.

"Your horse isn't in the pasture. Usually she's near Star so Anubis won't try anything," Atemu said turning to Maria as she adjusted the sleeves of her dress.

"Of course she wouldn't be, she had her baby last night," Maria replied sitting at the desk and looking at him.

"Really? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy. He's a looker too, takes after Star in body shape, but takes after Jasmine in the shape of the head and I'm guessing her intelligence," Maria said with a smile.

Atemu headed towards the door. "I'm going to go show Yugi, want to come?" he asked.

"Not now, I was down there already. Go on, the foal will be Yugi's once it's big enough," Maria said.

Atemu nodded and headed to the classroom, where he knew Seto was teaching Yugi his letters. Entering the room, he only had time to utter a hello before Yugi practically glomped him.

"You know," Seto said looking up and nodding his head respectfully, "I finally got Yugi to focus on writing for more than five minutes, and then you showed up, causing his concentration and attention to go out the window."

"Oh well, I'm ending Yugi's lesson early today," Atemu said with a shrug before returning Yugi's hug.

"And why is that?" asked Seto.

"Jasmine had her baby last night, and I'm taking Yugi to see him. Would like that Yugi?" Atemu said looking into Yugi's eyes.

"Yeah! I wanna give Jasmine a carrot!" Yugi exclaimed and then suddenly turned to Seto and looked at him with pleading amethyst eyes. "Will uncle Seto be coming too?" he asked sweetly.

"I guess I'll come too, I have nothing better to do," Seto said ruffling Yugi's hair and rewarding the toddler with a rare smile. Yugi cheered and raced out of the room, the two adults following at a slower pace. Reaching the stables, Yugi started bouncing up and down in an attempt to see over the stall door. Atemu picked up Yugi, and the three looked into the roomy stall.

"Jasmine," Seto called softly, "come here so we can see your baby." Jasmine pricked her ears in their direction and headed over. As she munched on the carrot that Yugi gave her, Yugi spotted a set of long, wobbly legs hiding behind Jasmine.

"Daddy, I wanna go in the stall," Yugi said with a slight whine.

Atemu laughed, and opening the stall door set Yugi down inside. "Just don't make any movements that look like they'll harm the baby," he cautioned.

"Do you think that's wise letting Yugi go in alone, cousin?" Seto asked as Yugi crept over towards Jasmine's rear legs.

"Jasmine won't harm Yugi, he's fine," Mahaado said coming up from where he had been tending to his own horse, "Atemu knows that he would get bitten or attacked by Jasmine if he enters. Believe me, I know."

Seto nodded and watched in slight amusement as Yugi coaxed the baby horse out of hiding and it was now standing as far as possible away, sucking on Yugi's fingers with Yugi giggling like mad. Jasmine nudged the baby closer, and Yugi started petting him.

"So Yugi," Atemu said, "What are you going to name him?"

Yugi looked at his father and smiled. "Amir," he said proudly.

"Prince? That's a good name," Mahaado said with a laugh, "After all, he can be considered as the prince of horses with his lineage and looks."

About another month later, Maria went to get Yugi for dinner and found him missing. Looking around his room, which happened to be Atemu's old room, Maria called out softly, "Where can Yugi be hiding?" and waited. Usually that would make Yugi start giggling, but this time nothing came forth.

Biting her lip, Maria searched the room a little worried. When Yugi still wasn't present, she headed to the throne room. Seeing Atemu was busy at the moment, she stood off to the side and waited.

Atemu finished his business with the merchant that was requesting some demands that he wasn't particularly interested in. When the merchant left, he looked up and saw that Maria was standing off to the side shifting from side to side slightly… something she only did when she was worried or nervous.

"Maria, what's wrong?" he asked as Maria started trembling slightly.

"Atemu, Yugi's missing, I can't find him anywhere. He's not in our room, the classroom, or his room," she said.

"Shh, calm down. Yugi couldn't have gone far, we'll search the palace for him, ok?" Atemu asked hugging Maria and rubbing her back. Maria sniffed and looked at him.

"Okay, let's go," she whispered.

About an hour later, Yugi still hadn't been found and Atemu was also starting to get nervous. So far, all of the priests but Seto had reported that Yugi wasn't in their assigned parts of the palace. Atemu was about to summon Seto, when Seto strode through the doors with a small smile on his face.

"Brother, did you find him?" Maria asked from where she was sitting on her smaller throne.

"Well, it turns out that he wasn't in my part of the palace, so I got a crazy idea and headed to the stables… It would be easier to explain if I showed you," Seto said leading the way out. Maria, Atemu, and the other priests followed Seto to the stables where he stopped outside of Jasmine's stall and pointed towards it.

"In there," he whispered. Maria looked into the stall and sighed in relief. In the hay, Yugi and Amir were lying down back to back, sleeping. Jasmine looked up at the sigh from where she was lying on the other side of Yugi, keeping him warm.

"I tried to go get him for you Maria, but Jasmine wouldn't let me come in very close," Seto said. Maria just shrugged and walked into the stall.

Jasmine immediately flicked her ears backwards and nickered in a protective warning to Maria as she drew closer. Maria, seeing this, stopped. "It's okay Jasmine, I'm just getting my little child. I promise I won't disturb yours," she said slowly while heading more towards Jasmine and stroking her head until Jasmine's ears went back to forward. "Thank you," she whispered, picking up Yugi carefully and heading out of the stall.

As they headed back to the palace, Yugi cuddled closer to Maria and went into a deeper sleep. "Mommy," was all he said as a sort of greeting before slipping into his deep sleep. Maria smiled down at him and then looked at Atemu who was also smiling softly at their child.

"Yugi reminds me of myself when I was little," Atemu explained, "I would wander off, throw the palace into more chaos than he did because I would not allow myself to be found for more than half of the day, and then conveniently fall asleep before father could scold me once I was found."

"You know, you're a bad influence on Yugi sometimes," Maria said quietly.

"I never taught him that!"

"Shh, well behavior is passed down from parent to child, so technically, you did teach him that."

"Well, then I guess he won't be picking up on any of your tendencies to stay put," Atemu retorted as they entered Yugi's room and Maria laid Yugi down on his bed. "For if I remember correctly, you were just as bad as I was when it came to sneaking out now almost three years ago before we had Yugi," he added in an undertone.

Maria came up and leaned against Atemu, who wrapped his cape around the two of them. "It's because of your persuasive nature…which, by the way, is the only way you convinced me to marry you."

"It was well worth it. I have a beautiful child and an even more beautiful wife. No one in the world can hold a candle to your divine beauty," Atemu said running his hand through Maria's hair.

"You flatter me. I'm not that beautiful," Maria said blushing and then giving Atemu a tiny kiss and then led him out of the room so Yugi could sleep.

About a year later, Maria sat on Atemu's throne dealing with some of the business that was at hand since Atemu was off taking a break. Finishing, she sighed and reclined into the soft padding for a minute before she heard footsteps entering through the rear door of the throne room.

"What can I help you with Mahaado?" she asked not even opening her eyes.

"Well, come to the pasture. We have a surprise for you," he said grabbing her hand. Maria opened her eyes and cocked her head before complying. Walking out to the pasture, she spotted Atemu, Seto, and some other priests gathered around the fence.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Look," Atemu replied pointing to the pasture. Maria, following his point, widened her eyes. In the pasture, Yugi sat on Amir riding him slowly while Rei followed on Sekhmet in case he fell. "Yugi's a natural… just like his mother," Atemu explained.

Three and a half year old Yugi spotted Maria watching and turned Amir towards her. "Hi mommy!" he said riding up, amethyst eyes shining while his tri-colored hair waved in the breeze.

Maria grinned at the cherubic young face and whistled. Almost immediately, Jasmine trotted up and Maria climbed the fence. "You are doing good, but come off for a minute," she said still smiling.

"Love, what are you doing?" Atemu asked as Maria picked Yugi up and sat him on Jasmine, "There's no way in Ra's name he is big enough to control Jasmine."

"I'm aware of that," Maria said as she instructed Yugi where to hold onto the mane.

As even Seto was about to protest, Maria suddenly swung up onto Jasmine's back behind Yugi and urging her into a gallop, jumped the fence and kept going, Yugi giggling all the way, and Amir standing at the fence whinnying for his master/ friend.

"We should have seen that coming. Most likely, they won't be back for a while," Mahaado plainly stated with a sigh. Rei dismounted Sekhmet and just smirked, knowing exactly where Maria was headed as everyone nodded at Mahaado's statement.

Maria and Jasmine headed out to the desert, giving Yugi a look at what lay beyond the palace walls. Turning Jasmine in a big circle, Maria slowed her to a leisurely walk as they approached the Nile.

"Where are we going Mommy?" Yugi asked tilting his head backwards.

"I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh, how do you know where to go?" he asked.

"I used to live here in town before I became a mage," Maria answered stopping in front of a two-story house and dismounting. Jasmine laid down and Yugi slid to the ground. Picking up Yugi, Maria walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The two didn't have to wait long before the door opened and Bakura stood in the doorway, surprise written all over his face.

"Are you going to stand there gawking or let us in?" Maria asked. Bakura grinned embarrassed and opened the door wider.

As Maria entered, Bakura spotted Yugi scamper behind his mother, suddenly shy. "Who's this?" Bakura asked with a chuckle. Maria turned and picked Yugi up.

"My son," she replied.

"Man," Bakura said with a small whistle, "he really takes after his father."

"In more ways than one," Maria replied, "Yugi, don't be shy, say hello."

"Hi," Yugi said with a small smile.

"Bakura, this is Yugi. Yugi, this is Rei's brother," Maria said as an introduction. Bakura did a sort of bow and smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," Bakura said exiting the living room. Maria sat down and settled Yugi on her lap.

"Why doesn't Bakura look like Rei, Mommy?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Because when me and Rei were younger, I basically took her in as a sister, and it's remained that way ever since," Bakura answered reappearing from the kitchen with some fruit.

"Oh."

Towards evening, Atemu was starting to wonder where Maria and Yugi could be even though he knew they were safe, when he heard horse hooves clatter on the alabaster outside the palace. Heading outside, Atemu shook his head when he saw Maria slide off Jasmine. And head into the stables to put Jasmine up for the night.

"Have fun?" Atemu asked as he came up behind her and gave her a hug. Maria jumped and then turned and smiled.

"Of course I did. You can't expect me to raise our child without showing him off to my old friends," she said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where's Yugi?" Atemu asked tilting his head.

Maria pointed into the stall behind her, which Atemu noticed wasn't Jasmine's stall. "He wanted to say hello to Amir before we came in. He felt guilty for not bringing Amir with us," she explained.

As if waiting for a cue, Yugi emerged from the stall and bolted the door shut. "Hi daddy!" he said giving Atemu a hug. Atemu returned the hug and scooped Yugi into his arms.

"So, who did you visit?" Atemu asked. Yugi grinned and rattled off names like he and Maria had rehearsed, Maria knowing that Atemu would disapprove greatly if he found out that they visited Bakura.

As they headed into the palace, Yugi kept babbling on about what he saw outside the palace walls. "Daddy," he wondered suddenly, "why don't you take me out that often?"

Atemu and Maria looked at each other. "Two reasons," Atemu sighed, "first, you're too young, and secondly, Thebes is way too dangerous right now."

"Kay," Yugi said sullenly as the three headed into the dining hall for dinner. During dinner, a messenger falcon swooped into the hall and landed at Mahaado's place, right next to Yugi.

"Birdie!" Yugi laughed happily as he tried to reach the bird. After a minute of petting, the falcon flew away. Mahaado opened the note, and after taking a quick glance at it, passed it to Atemu.

"It's for you," Mahaado said as he tried to get Yugi to stop pouting about the falcon flying away. Atemu read the letter quickly and the tossed it down with a groan.

"What is it Love?" Maria asked getting a bad feeling about the letter.

Atemu just gave her a 'do you really want to know?' look, but by then, he had the attention of everyone but Mahaado, because he had read the letter, and Yugi, because Mahaado was keeping him occupied. "Fine," Atemu groaned, "The letter was from my six step-sisters. They said that they will be coming to visit in a week and a half's time."

At once there was a protest from all of the priests and Aniba. Atemu didn't even want to look in Maria's direction, for he knew that her eyes were blazing with rage.

"Quiet!" Seto barked and at once it was silent, for no one liked getting on Seto's bad side. "How about we all go into the throne room and talk this through…clear?" he suggested.

Everyone nodded and got up. Maria picked up Yugi before he could protest and took him to bed. "Mommy," Yugi asked as he rested his head on her shoulder as Maria headed to his room, "Why was everyone upset?"

Maria didn't answer at first. Finally, she looked at her son and smiled slightly. "You know how your father said his stepsisters would be visiting?" she wondered. Yugi nodded and she continued as they entered Yugi's room and sat on the bed. "Well, a bit before you were born, they visited and basically caused trouble. No one really likes them, but we're forced to put up with them because they're family," she explained as she removed Yugi's miniature cloak, jewelry, and sandals.

"Are they bad people?" Yugi asked as he cuddled one of his stuffed toys and looked at his mother.

"No, they're not…Me and your father don't see eye to eye with them, that's all. Now go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow," Maria said with a slight laugh as she kissed Yugi's forehead and left.

Upon reaching the throne room, Maria's humor died away as she entered. Once she was seated, Atemu cleared his throat. "We need to find a solution to this. I for one think we have no choice," he stated.

"Do you not remember what they did last time! They basically sped your father's illness up by stressing his out!" Karim argued with disdain.

"We don't know that for certain," Mahaado argued back, "I agree with the pharaoh. We have no choice. By the time we send a message, and it reaches Dahshur, they will be here already."

"I will not host them," Maria snapped, her eyes once again blazing, "Atemu, don't you remember that they almost killed Yugi? How can you let them come here as if they were actually of blood relation?"

Everyone was silent as they remembered that day:

_Flashback_

_"Maria, come show us the market!" the youngest sibling, Nefer, pleaded. Maria looked up from where she had been reading in the sun with Seto and sighed._

_"Do I have to?" she asked, "I'm not feeling all that great today."_

_"Please? I promise it won't be too strenuous. We'll only go for an hour," Nubkhas, the second youngest urged._

_"Go on," Seto said as Maria looked at him for his advice, "It'll do you good to be out of the palace for a while. Just make sure not to harm your child."_

_Maria smiled and then agreed to go. About an hour later, the seven girls were headed back to the palace, when Maria felt hands on her back and give her a hard enough push to send her down the stairs that they were near. As she stirred with pain, Maria looked up into the faces of the oldest three siblings: Tages, Taous, and Nephoris._

_"That's what you deserve," Nephoris said with a smirk. "After all," she continued as Maria's vision started darkening, "We can't have a street whelp being queen, now can we? Considering it's my role to be Atemu's bride." With that, Maria blacked out._

_A while later, Maria awoke to find Rei, Ishtar, and Atemu standing over her. When they saw her awake, they relaxed and some of the worry left their faces._

_"Where am I?" she asked, feeling a soft cushion under her aching back._

_"At my home," Rei replied, "My brother found you and brought you here, so naturally, I sent Ishtar to get Atemu."_

_"Are you alright?" Atemu asked, "Neherebkan said you had wanted to go off on your own for a while."_

_"Don't believe them Atemu," Maria said trying to sit up, but stopped, seeing as pain shot through her body, threatening to make her faint again. "Tages, Taous, and Nephoris pushed me down the stairs that I was found at the base of…Oh Ra, do you think…" Maria trailed off horrified and placed a hand on her stomach. After a moment, Maria relaxed. "Our child's alright. I don't know if he's hurt, but he's alive," she said._

_Atemu nodded, still concerned. "Let's go home. You may hurt a little on the way back, but nothing bad," he promised as he scooped Maria up gently. Maria winced, and then relaxed in Atemu's arms._

_"You can carry me?" she asked._

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you're not the heaviest person I've carried," Atemu replied with a snort as he headed back towards the palace.

_"People," Maria corrected with a small laugh._

"I remember when you two returned that day. Akunumkanon was not happy with your stepsisters at all when he heard the true story. If I remember correctly, they were sent packing almost immediately," Mahaado said with a snort.

Atemu looked uneasy with that remembrance. "Maria, I see your point, but like I said, by the time a refusal letter will reach Dahshur, they will already be here," he said holding up his hand before Maria or any of the priests could protest, "but I will say this. I expect all of you to be in attendance to greet them and be at the welcoming feast. After that, you need not associate with them, but I will ask that you will be civil to them if you should cross paths with Tages, Taous, Nephoris, Neherebkan, Nefer, or Nubkhas, fair enough?"

All of the priests looked at each other and agreed to those conditions. Maria was silent, mulling it over, and then agreed somewhat reluctantly. As everyone dispersed, she called Seto and Mahaado to walk with her.

"Okay Maria, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" Seto asked as the three walked along the inside of the palace walls, their kas flying above them gleefully.

Maria looked at Seto and Mahaado before smiling. "Well," she said, "how about we make those six step-sisters depart earlier than planned?"

Mahaado raised an eyebrow. "As much as I like that idea, how do we pull it off?" he asked, with Seto in quick agreement as both were reminded how Tages and Neherebkan had crushes on them.

"With the help of our 'friendly' neighborhood tomb robber," Maria replied nochantly and saw Mahaado's and Seto's expressions. "Come on you two, you know he will listen to me, and I'd only tell him to be mischevious and not cause harm. We could get the whole palace in on it. I'm sure they'd play along," she pleaded.

The three kept walking in silence, and finally, Mahaado and Seto stopped. "You win," they said at the same time, causing Maria to laugh happily. Smiling, they returned to the palace to get a good night's sleep before putting their plan in action the following day.

YSF: I can't wait to start the next chapter. This is going to be so much fun! If you guys have a good prank/ scare that Bakura can pull off, tell me in a review, and if I like it, I'll use it with kudos to you guys, so read and review please!


	10. dreaded day arrives

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

YSF: I am gonna have sooo much fun with this chapter.

Ryou: sweatdrop At least I wasn't in ancient egypt.

YSF: want to be?

Ryou: umm, no.

YSF: These are the step-sisters from oldest to youngest: Nephoris, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, Nubkhas, and Nefer

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The three kept walking in silence, and finally, Mahaado and Seto stopped. "You win," they said at the same time, causing Maria to laugh happily. Smiling, they returned to the palace to get a good night's sleep before putting their plan in action the following day.

The next morning at breakfast, Atemu couldn't help but notice that Seto, Mahaado, and Maria were sharing some sort of private joke. "What are you three smiling about?" he asked. Immediately, the three burst out laughing.

"This doesn't have anything to do with our soon to be visitors, does it?" Atemu demanded when they didn't answer.

"Promise not to blow up?" Maria asked. When Atemu nodded, her grin returned. "Well," she said, "We were thinking that when the six incarnates of Seth and Apophis are visiting, that we could…"

"Speed up their visit by pranking them with some help from Maria's friends on the outside." Seto finished. At first there was a tense silence, and then everyone could tell that Atemu was trying hard not to laugh.

"Very well, as long as they don't get hurt. Who's going to help us in Thebes though?" Atemu asked.

"I was thinking Bakura," Maria admitted but trailed off when she saw him frown.

"I don't trust him."

"What if I brought him here and you asked him? Please?" Maria pleaded. Atemu nodded and Maria got up and left to go get her best friend.

About an hour later, Atemu was sitting on the throne, having finished giving out orders of palace preparation, and playing with Yugi.

"Atemu, Maria and Bakura have returned," Mahaado announced entering with the two behind him.

"Long time no see Pharaoh," Bakura commented dryly, "Arm any better?"

"What's your thought on flight?" Atemu countered.

"Behave you two," Maria said with a sigh as Yugi waved energetically at Bakura and he smiled back, "Will you help us Bakura?"

"What's in it for me?" Bakura asked suspiciously.

Atemu thought for a minute. "I'll take the bounty off your head, and I'll erase the three worst crimes off your record," he replied. Bakura contemplated and nodded finally. Yami summoned the captains of the soldiers and the guards and gave orders that Bakura wasn't to be harassed till the step-sisters leave.

"I want to know if I and my thieves can do a ride through Thebes to put a scare in your relatives but not take anything," Bakura requested.

"Go ahead, as long as you don't harm anyone," came the stern reply. Bakura sighed in annoyance but then figured that he'd take what he could get.

Maria tugged on Bakura's jacket, and the two went to find Bakura a room to stay in. The rest of the time before the relatives from hell arrived passed quickly… almost too quickly. On the eve of their arrival, Atemu stood in the throne room reflecting on the work done on the palace. The amount done was amazing. Bakura had even helped with the manual labor.

"What are you thinking about?" Maria asked entering with a sleeping Yugi in her arms. Atemu turned at her voice and smiled.

"How much we accomplished in a week and a half," he replied taking Yugi.

"I'm pleasantly surprised. We even had time to do the renovations we had been planning for a while now. I just hope the six evils won't muss it up," Maria said with a face causing Atemu to laugh. "By the way," she said suddenly, "this just arrived for you."

Atemu took the offered scroll and opened it up. Reading it, he sighed and tucked it into a pouch. "That was from them," he explained, "They're going to be arriving at the palace some time around midday."

"I'll go tell the others," Maria sighed and walked off. Atemu watched her go and then looked down at Yugi, who was starting to stir.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Yugi asked sleepily seeing who was holding him.

"She went to tell everyone that your step-aunts will be coming at midday tomorrow," Atemu replied running a hand through Yugi's magenta and black spikes, "and now it's time for my gentle little Yugi to go to bed."

"I'm not sleepy though," Yugi protested with a yawn.

"I beg to differ," Atemu said with a chuckle and headed to Yugi's room.

The next day…

"Yugi, please stop fussing, you can go play with Amir later," Maria said with a sigh as she tried to get Yugi to behave and sit still. Yugi turned to face her, hands on his hips in a stance that Maria had trouble holding back her laughter every time she saw it. It was his "pharaoh" pose, taken after how he saw Atemu standing once as he dealt with a disturbance in the palace.

"But I always ride Amir at this time!" he whined.

"And get filthy in the process," Atemu interrupted, "You're in your good clothes. We want to make a good impression to our relatives as much as I don't like them. You can play with Amir after they arrive and before dinner."

"Come off it Pharaoh," Bakura spoke up suddenly from where he was sitting at Maria's feet on the steps leading up to the thrones.

"Last time I checked, I don't recall asking for your input," Atemu snapped, his patience already wearing thin.

"Look," Bakura sneered, "I was merely commenting that you're never going to get Yugi to behave like that. What if I took him to at least brush his horse and make sure he doesn't get dirty? That will satisfy both of you."

Maria started laughing at Atemu's expression. Nodding to Bakura, she stopped laughing and replied, "Just make sure both of you return within an hour."

About an hour later, Bakura and Yugi returned. Yugi was spotless, except for his hands, which Isis helped him clean. By then, all of the priests had appeared in their best robes, and the tension was almost unbearable.

"Your Highnesses, your step-sisters are near the palace," A servant said entering and bowing. Atemu made a face and stood. "Let's get this over with," he muttered heading out to the front steps of the palace, the others following. A minute later, the six sisters from hell were carried through the palace gates.

"Atemu!" Nubkhas squealed as she slid off of her sedan chair, "You've grown into quite the pharaoh." The other five slid off their sedan chairs and also came over to greet Atemu.

As Nephoris hugged Atemu, she saw over his shoulder Maria standing somewhat behind him. "Still here?" she sneered.

Maria's face flushed and she took a step forward. Seto sensed the rivalry between them and held Maria back. "Of course. Did you actually think that a little fall would keep me from returning to those I love?" Maria shot back. Nefer looked from one to the other, thoroughly annoyed that Nephoris had to start trouble already. Since she was the only sweet and innocent one (and the only ones that Atemu and company liked), she didn't understand why they hated Maria so much. Gazing around, she noticed a little figure dart behind Atemu.

"Atem, who's that?" she asked with a point.

Atemu turned and produced Yugi from behind his cloak. "This is my son Yugi. He's quite shy," he replied picking up Yugi and smiled when the shy little boy buried his face into Atemu's shirt.

"He's so cute!" Nefer replied with a smile. Yugi peeked out at her and rewarded Nefer with a shy grin.

"Is that the little princeling we've heard so much about?" Tages and Taous asked. Bakura rolled his eyes at the girls cooing over Yugi, who obviously wasn't liking the attention and smirked when he spotted Maria fuming.

"Temper Maria, don't blow up at them," he said casually.

Maria sent an icy glare in Bakura's direction. "They are terrorizing Yugi. You know I can't stand it," she hissed.

"Deal with it. As long as they're here, Yugi's probably not going to have a moment's peace," Bakura reasoned somewhat harshly. Maria hung her head slightly in acknowledgement and sighed.

"Yugi," she called, "if you want to go play with Amir now, you can, but change first." Yugi nodded, relieved, and Atemu handed him to Maria, who quickly walked off.

"Who's this?" Neherebkan asked going over to Bakura and running her fingertips over his shoulders in a flirtatious gesture.

Mahaado laughed a bit at Bakura's discomfort. "This is Bakura," he replied, ignoring the death glare that Bakura sent him.

"Is your hair always this white?" Nephoris asked, running a hand through Bakura's shoulder length locks.

"Is your face always this hideous?" Bakura countered sharply, shoving the hands off of him and pulled his head cover up, thus shadowing his eyes so that they looked more evil.

Atemu and Seto and Nefer tried their best to not laugh at the shocked looks on Nefer's sisters' faces. Those five had been spoiled rotten by Atemu's mother and others, and was probably the first insult that any of them had heard.

"I'm out of here. Pharaoh, if you need my _help_, Maria knows how to find me," Bakura said as he sauntered to the palace gates.

"Ooh, he's horrible!" Tages said once they were out of Bakura's hearing range.

"But he has a point," Seto mumbled.

"Come on girls," Atemu said with a humorous shake of his head as he turned towards the palace, "Let's get out of the sun and catch up."

YSF: Poor Kura. By the way, sorry for not updating for so long, I have become lethargic and lazy. Not to mention I am just coming out of spring break. Review, and urge me to get my lazy ass in gear!


	11. round one begins

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

YSF: These are the step-sisters from oldest to youngest: Nephoris, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, Nubkhas, and Nefer

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on girls," Atemu said with a humorous shake of his head as he turned towards the palace, "Let's get out of the sun and catch up."

At dinner, Atemu watched with slight amusement as Maria and Nephoris glared at each other from opposite ends of the table. The two had been split and put as far away as possible, but that didn't stop them from shooting dirty looks at each other on a constant basis.

He was confused though, because every time Maria managed to stare Nephoris down, and the latter would look away, Maria would smirk in the same manner that Bakura and sometimes Rei would smirk when they were laughing internally about something.

"Maria, what in Ra's name is so funny?" Atemu asked quietly so that only Maria would hear.

Maria shifted her eyes over to Atemu. "Let's just say that those sisters with the exception of Nefer, are going to get a nasty surprise when they retire for the night," she said quietly and sweetly.

"You've got friends with bad influences, you know that?" he replied, mirth sparkling in his eyes. Maria only returned the smile and continued eating.

…

"So what did you do to them?" Atemu asked, relaxing on a couch once they were in the royal bedchamber. Maria looked up from where she was brushing her hair and laughed.

"I asked Rei that before bedtime, if she'd put creepy crawlies in the five's beds," Maria replied just as ear-piercing screams echoed down the halls.

"Time to put on our façade," Atemu said with a laugh as he headed towards the door. When they reached where the sisters were staying, Nefer spotted them from where she was poking her head out of her door and came over.

"They're in there freaking out," she explained with a small smile. Just as she stopped talking, her sisters ran out of their rooms swatting bugs off of them.

"Atemu! Our beds were covered in insects!" Neherebkan complained. Maria, making sure she was conveniently behind Atemu, banished every last bug with magic.

"Really," Atemu said in a slightly stern and yet amused tone, going to one of the rooms and looking in, "I see no bugs." The five evil sisters ran to their respective doors and looked in. Sure enough, there wasn't an insect in sight.

"I think it was just your imagination," Maria said quietly.

"How so,_ my queen_?" Tages asked with an insulting snarl.

Maria's eyes narrowed. "For one, there's no insects in sight but yourselves, and two," she hissed, "the palace never has insects around except in the gardens."

Taous took a step forward, ready to defend her sister, but was held back by Nubkhas. "You think that you're so special because you're queen of Egypt, but I see nothing special. You're just a lowlife wannabe!" Taous shouted.

Atemu's insides churned when Maria actually looked hurt. Pointless bickering was one thing, but going so far as to insult someone who worked, in his opinion, very hard to reach the status that they were currently at was just dirty and foul. "Enough!" he shouted causing everyone to freeze and look at him. "The five of you return to your rooms and go to sleep. I think you caused enough pain and trouble for one day," he said in his 'I'm pharaoh, so you better damn well do what I say' voice.

"But…" Nephoris and Nubkhas started.

"Now!" came the stern cut off and the five fled into the rooms and quickly shut the doors. Nefer approached cautiously, knowing that Atemu was thoroughly pissed and disgusted at her sisters.

"Atemu, Maria," she said softly, "I'm really sorry that my sisters said those things. They always go too far."

Atemu turned and faced his youngest stepsister and some of the anger disappeared. "Nefer, you shouldn't have to apologize for your sister's actions," he said gently.

"Someone has to," Nefer replied with a sad smile. With a quick bow, Nefer disappeared into her room and shut the door.

"Are you all right?" Atemu asked Maria as they headed back to their chambers.

"I'm fine. They just make me want to get rid of them all the quicker. I just thought of how to quiet them for quite a while," came the determined reply, which made Atemu smile knowing that his wife didn't take the insult to heart.

…

The next morning, Nefer poked her head into the stables, Seto having told her that Maria was out there when she wasn't seen at breakfast. "Maria?" she called entering and standing at the door still.

"I'm in the stall at the end on the left," Maria called back. Heading down to the stall, Nefer looked into the roomy stall and saw Yugi playing with/grooming a young horse, while Maria watched from a hay bale.

"Who's this handsome horse?" Nefer asked. Yugi turned at hearing her voice and shyly smiled.

"That's Amir, he's my best friend," Yugi replied picking up a new brush and continuing to groom Amir.

"Amir was born a little over a year ago. Ever since he and Yugi met, they have always been playmates and have played every single day," Maria explained at Nefer's confused expression.

"That's cute," Nefer replied, "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"Your sisters are a pain in the neck."

"At least you don't have to live with them. What are you going to do now to scare them off?" Nefer asked.

"How did you…"

"Know? It wasn't hard to figure out seeing as you and Nephoris have had issues ever since we last visited. It would be only natural seeing as you and Atemu don't like them," Nefer said candidly. "Besides," she continued, picking up a brush and helping Yugi, "I want to help."

Atemu headed into the stables to look for Maria. Bakura had returned and wanted to see her. Hearing laughter, he headed to Amir's stall and saw Nefer and Maria talking and laughing while Yugi played with Amir.

"Did I miss the invitation to this little powwow?" Atemu asked and smiled when the two jumped.

"No, Nefer came and found me, and we've been busy cooking up another scare plan," Maria explained.

"Ah, well, Bakura returned and wants to do something with you."

"Go with your friend Maria, I'll watch Yugi since my sisters are going into town today," Nefer offered when Maria looked hesitant. Smiling gratefully, Maria left the stall and unlatched Jasmine's door. Slipping the bridle over her beloved horse's head, she swung up and rode out of the stables. Atemu followed Maria out in time to see Bakura swing up behind her and ride off. Once they were gone, he was about to head back into the palace when his sharp ears heard a slight throat-clearing sound behind him.

"Can I help you Nephoris?" he asked turning.

Nephoris smirked. "Aren't you worried that Maria may be cheating on you?" she asked, "After all, they seem awfully close."

Atemu didn't bite the bait. He knew Nephoris' tricks. "I trust both of them," he answered fluidly, "In fact, they're close enough to be siblings, so I have nothing to worry."

"If you say so," Nephoris replied mysteriously with a shrug. "Me, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, and Nubkhas are heading to the market now," she said as her sisters emerged from the palace.

"Behave!" Atemu called at their retreating backs.

"Want me to follow them?" Rei asked coming up once the five were out of hearing range. At Atemu's nod, Rei threw on a cloak and slipped after the sisters.

…

"This was a pleasant surprise," Maria said relaxing against Bakura as Jasmine cantered down the bank of the Nile.

"I felt that you needed to get away. You seemed stressed," Bakura replied, "and it gives us time to plan."

"Well, me and Nefer decided that since they're going riding tomorrow, we're going to spook the horses and give them the run of their life," Maria admitted.

"How will you pull that off?"

"Jasmine understands directions. I've already tried the signals and she responds instantaneously. Sort of like this," Maria explained with a smirk before letting loose an ear piercing whistle.

Bakura barely had time to blink before Jasmine took off towards the desert, causing him to grab on so as not to fall off. After a few minutes, Maria slowed her horse to a walk with a murmuring sound. "Well?" she asked turning slightly.

Bakura grinned. "Excellent," he laughed, pushing his hair out of his face, "But how are you going to give the cues to Jasmine if you aren't going due to the risk that one of the five may not come back alive?"

Maria laughed ruefully. "You say that like it's a bad thing. No, I will be going, and so will Atemu, but we'll be on Gold and Silver and invisible so as not to be seen," she replied turning Jasmine back towards Thebes.

…

Rei sighed in agitation. Atemu had asked her to follow the twits, and as soon as she turned away for one second because she thought she saw someone she knew but was mistaken, they had disappeared. Making a mental note to brush up on her thieving and sneaking skills, Rei scaled a wall and started going from roof to roof, searching for them from above.

Looking around from where she could see a fair distance either way, Rei didn't see the sisters, but she spotted someone who could help. Fishing a stone out of her pocket, she aimed and expertly threw the rock so it bounced off of the gold covered neck.

Ishtar, feeling the stone, recognized the signal and headed towards an alley casually. Once he was sure he wasn't being watched, Ishtar scaled the wall and came up behind Rei. "You rang?" he asked humorously.

"Help me find the twits. Pharaoh asked me to follow them, but I lost them," Rei said returning her gaze to the street. Ishtar's already narrow eyes narrowed further, but he didn't complain. After all, he owed it to Rei and Bakura for saving him from his father and giving him a place to live after he snapped and…yeah.

Looking over the other direction, Ishtar's quick eyes picked up 'foreigners'. "Hey Rei," he called after a few minutes of additional searching, "Are there five of them?" he asked not taking his gaze off of them.

"Yes, you find them?" Rei asked following Ishtar's point. There they were, heading into an alley which was a little suspicious. "Let's go before we lose them."

Ishtar immediately took a running dash and cleared the actual marketplace street and continued roof hopping on the other side. Rei, not being able to do that far of a long jump, jumped down, crossed the street, and followed the sisters' path on the ground. A few twists and turns later, Rei heard five hushed voices. Creeping closer, she spotted a dark flicker on the roof to the right…Ishtar's signal that he was also listening.

"So why the privacy?" Neherebkan asked Taous.

"I don't think that people in this city would agree with our planning," Nephoris explained.

"We know that Maria's plotting against us to get rid of us sooner," Tages started, "And the bad thing is that she has the whole palace to back her, and we have squat."

Ishtar slid down the wall and joined Rei. "What do you think we should do?" he asked. Rei thought and motioned for Ishtar to follow.

"Well, me and my dear brother have been planning a ride-through," Rei said once they emerged from the alley, "how about we gather up our thieves and do just that?"

About thirty minutes later, after the sister's had resumed shopping, they suddenly heard shouting and screams. Looking around, their eyes widened when they saw a horde of cloaked people riding in their direction, knocking people over in their wake, yet still farther away.

"What's going on?" Nephoris asked someone.

"Those riders are the thief king's henchmen. We thought the pharaoh took care of them all, but they must have secretly regrouped," a merchant explained, "They don't stop for anything until mayhem is achieved and at least one thing is destroyed. I would suggest getting out of the street. These people approach fast."

The shouts started coming closer, and people started running to get out of the way. Nephoris and Taous pushed the others to the wall and the five huddled together as the horde passed very closely.

"That was scary," Neherebkan murmured trembling. The other four agreed and headed back.

…

"So how was the market girls?" Atemu asked at dinner later that evening.

"It was fine until thieves came and terrorized the town," Nubkhas informed.

Atemu shot a sideways glance at Bakura, who shrugged, and turned to face the sisters again. "That's the problem with the Thief Lord's thieves," Atemu explained, "As soon as we give chase, they vanish."

"Aren't you going to something about it?" Nephoris demanded.

"Every time we try to eradicate the hideouts, more spring up after," Maria argued.

Nephoris was about to argue back, but fell silent when she saw the glare Seto was giving her, and also because she feared Atemu's wrath a second time.

Nefer decided to break the silence. "Sisters, if we're going riding early before it gets too hot out tomorrow, we should retire now," she said logically. The other five agreed and all retired since it was late out.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Bakura called after them, followed by laugher from everyone else still at the table.

The next day dawned perfect for riding. The six sisters were already up and getting on the horses. Nefer was riding Jasmine, already aware of what was going to happen, and Nephoris and Taous were riding Anubis and Sekhmet since Rei reluctantly allowed it on the sole reason that Anubis and Sekhmet would gladly follow Jasmine at the same neck breaking speed. Tages, Nubkhas, and Neherebkan were currently being mounted on Star, Blade (Seto's horse), and Kaminter (Mahaado's horse).

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Nubkhas asked Atemu as she adjusted herself on Star's blanket.

Atemu laughed and shook his head. "I'm pharaoh, I just can't go galavanting off anytime I want," he replied with a smile, "Just have fun okay?"

"We will," they chorused and headed out. Maria waited till they were gone before summoning Gold and Silver.

"Ready?" she asked her dragons. When they nodded, Maria and Atemu settled themselves at the base of the dragons' necks. Once they were sure their riders were settled, both dragons took off, becoming invisible once they were in the sky.

"So Maria, do you think that this will work? I mean, you've relentlessly gone against them with the exception of Nefer. What if it doesn't work?" Atemu wondered looking over at Maria.

"Then I'm royally screwed," Maria snorted. Looking ahead, she saw the bluffs looming up. Knowing Bakura was up there, she waited for the flash signal of the sun hitting a medallion or something shiny.

"Maria, there's the flash, the sisters are in position," Atemu reported. Maria nodded and putting two fingers to her lips, whistled the ear piercing whistle.

Jasmine's ears pricked hearing the sound, and immediately bolted forwards. Anubis and Sekhmet, thinking this was some game, bolted after the chestnut and were closely followed by Blade, Star, and Kaminter.

Nefer threw her arms around Jasmine's neck and prayed to Ra that Jasmine wouldn't throw her by accident. Hearing blood-curdling screams behind her, Nefer knew that the other five horses were following Jasmine. Looking up when getting closer to the bluffs, Nefer spotted a small flash of gold near two cloaked people who were standing on the tallest bluff.

Maria flew parallel to Jasmine on Silver alone, Atemu and Gold having joined Bakura on the rocks. 'This is becoming fun,' she thought as Silver let out a screech/ roar that was the signal for Jasmine to turn. Silver kept it up until the horses were once again heading towards Thebes. Sensing Gold catch up, she urged Silver up high to where they could not be seen from the ground.

"Are they heading back?" Bakura asked from behind Atemu. Maria nodded.

"Neherebkan looks like she's ready to pass out," she replied with a laugh, "And of course Nefer is having a ton of fun."

"That means we should get back," Atemu thought pensively. Bakura just shot a look at Maria and rolled his eyes before summoning Diabound and flying on him. The three continued flying fast until they reached the palace and had time to 'banish' Diabound, Gold, and Silver; get safely into the palace before the six horses bolted into the courtyard, dumped their riders, and bolted into the pasture.

"That should shut them up for at least a day," Bakura muttered as the girls recovered from their shock and started screaming.

Hah! I gots my inspiration back! This had to be the fastest ten page chapter that I have written yet, so please review and praise me for my hard work…jk.


	12. round two, and the sisters strike back

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

YSF: These are the step-sisters from oldest to youngest: Nephoris, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, Nubkhas, and Nefer

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That should shut them up for at least a day," Bakura muttered as the girls recovered from their shock and started screaming.

Atemu just winked and rushed out, followed by Maria, Seto, and Mahaado. "Girls, what happened?" Atemu asked 'worriedly' helping them up, "What spooked the horses?"

It was Nefer who found her voice first. "We heard a shrill piercing whistling sound, and before we knew what was happening, the horses bolted," she explained, expertly making her voice and body tremble.

Maria was having trouble not laughing, so she went to calm the horses down. Reaching the six horses, she uttered her murmuring sound, which they recognized and came over. Burying her face into Jasmine's neck while she gave her horse a hug, Maria started laughing uncontrollably.

Once her laughter subsided and she put the horses away, Maria headed back to the palace. Reaching the throne room, she spotted Atemu and Bakura laughing.

"Did I miss a joke?" she asked.

"The twits are so terrified, they just plan on staying in their rooms for the rest of the day," Bakura chortled, "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"It was funny," Maria conceded, "I wonder if they're going to leave sooner than planned now."

"If not, just think. There's only four more days till they're gone," Atemu reasoned.

"Four days is a little long," Maria grumbled, but Atemu heard her and just smiled.

Maria learned at dinner that evening that all six were still in their rooms and hadn't left all day. Nefer was also staying in her room so as not to raise suspicion amongst her sisters.

"I must say, this dinner is unusually quiet," Mahaado commented, "Almost…dare I say, normal?"

"Well since you dared, I guess you're right," Atemu laughed.

"Why can't this happen for the rest of the week?" Maria asked.

"Enjoy it while you can," Bakura snorted.

"But still, I have an incredibly bad feeling, but I don't know what it is," Maria continued, ignoring Bakura and then settling down Yugi who was fidgeting.

…

The next morning, the five oldest sisters were gathered in Nephoris' room discussing a certain incident.

"I don't like this. That sound that spooked the horses wasn't natural," Neherebkan said.

"I agree, it sounded like someone whistling a very high note," Nubkhas answered, "And that note was way too high for a male to whistle, so that rules out Atemu, Seto, Mahaado, that Bakura guy…"

"And every other male in this palace," Nephoris crossly interrupted from where she was sitting on her bed, "The whistle was from Maria. I remember the day before we lured her out of her haven and pushed her down those stairs, I watched her play with/train her horse from the balcony I was on. Miss high and mighty would whistle, and her horse would break into a very fast gallop and not stop until she made a different sound that I couldn't hear."

"So what are we going to do about her?" Tages asked, "Push her down stairs again?"

"No, she's too wise to fall for that stunt a second time," Taous replied, "However, I have a better idea."

As Nephoris listened to the idea, a malicious grin spread across her face. "It's a very good idea. In fact, it's a great idea. Maria loves them so much, it'll be a direct blow to her heart," Nephoris contemplated, "We'll pull this off tomorrow."

Nodding, the girls went to breakfast. Upon entering, they spotted Bakura and a black haired girl whom they assumed was a servant talking quietly at the far end of the table. Bakura hugged the girl and she departed from Bakura, heading straight towards the sisters.

The sisters didn't move out of the way, so the black haired girl was forced to stop. Green eyes scowled at the five. "Move."

"You're the servant, you move," Taous spat, "and lower your eyes when you're looking at someone of higher authority you worthless…"

Taous didn't get to finish her comment before she was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall, surprisingly sharp nails digging in for a better hold. "Don't you **ever** call me that again!" came the deadly growl.

"REI! Stop!" Bakura called out sternly. Rei, hearing her brother's call, reluctantly let her hand drop to her side and sullenly stalked out of the dining area after glaring at the five sisters.

"And you're in a relationship with a servant like her?" Nephoris demanded walking over to Bakura as he finished eating and stood.

Bakura let loose a disgusted snort. "I'm not in a relationship with her. First of all, Rei isn't a servant, she is good friends with Pharaoh and Maria and is staying as an honored guest in the palace. Secondly, why would I be in a lovey-dovey relationship with my own sister?" Bakura asked dryly, emphasizing the word honored.

"You have no right to talk to us like that!" Neherebkan exclaimed but was cut off.

"I have every right. Just remember this if you ever decide to cross me and/or Rei again," Bakura hissed, his eyes flashing, causing the girls to back up in fear. "You have never experienced the trauma and destruction I went through when I was five, what Rei had to do to survive at about three, and all our pain and suffering that we went through in our lives. Unless you would like to experience what we had no choice but to, keep annoying me. You have no idea who you're dealing with," he finished darkly and strode out, coat billowing behind him.

Once out of the dining hall and safely away from it, Bakura leaned against the wall and slid down to a cross-legged sitting position. Exhaling in a sigh to relax, Bakura closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he'd been there, before he felt someone sit next to him and rest their head on his shoulder. "Hello Maria," he said pleasantly. Without opening his eyes, he reached up and stroked long hair.

Maria smiled at his ability to tell who it was before he touched her hair. "You looked ruffled. What's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

Bakura tensed a little, "That idiot, one of the twins, I think it was Taous called Rei a servant," he explained.

"Ouch," Maria said with a small laugh at her step-sister-in-law's mistake and lifted her head up, "I take it that she blew up?"

"She got mad enough to start to dig her nails into Taous' neck." Seeing Maria wince, Bakura continued, "Then the eldest basically insulted Rei once I got her to let go and leave, which got me mad, so I exchanged potent threats and left."

"Of course you'd get mad, you're Rei's big brother. It's no wonder that you'd be protective after all that you two have been through," Maria pointed out gently.

"With you there next to us for a good deal of it."

Maria smiled and sat with Bakura for a few more minutes before leaving saying that Atemu was probably looking for her. Bakura watched her go and then fisted his hands in his hair. "Damn," he moaned standing and going to the window, "being in the palace and not permitted to steal anything in it is making me nutty and stir crazy!" He released his hair and gazed over the city to where he could faintly see his house with its two level basement full of treasure. "The pharaoh really owes me."

Maria walked into the throne room from the rear door and stopped behind the throne. Listening, she realized no one was there but Atemu and popped her head around the throne. Atemu still didn't notice her, so she decided to speak up. "How long have you been looking for me?" she asked with glee at seeing Atemu nearly jump out of his skin.

Atemu tried settling his racing heart as Maria neatly hopped the arm of the throne and landed on his lap. "How did you know I was looking for you?" he asked cradling his queen. Maria looked at him with disbelief and Atemu mentally hit himself. "Duh, psychic powers," he answered to his own question.

"You two look cute together," Nefer called out as she entered the throne room.

"Could be a factor as to why we married," Maria replied dryly as Atemu laughed. Nefer grinned and perched on the edge of the raised platform, legs dangling.

"I'm slightly worried about my sisters. They're up to something," Nefer said.

"When aren't they?" Maria replied but was hushed by Atemu.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, all five of them were in Nephoris' room until after breakfast. I'd watch your back my queen, you've made fools of them three times already. They're going to come after you somehow," Nefer warned as she slid off of the platform. "I must go so as not to give my sisters any reason to suspect me, so good day to you both."

"I feel bad for making her lead a double life while she's here," Maria admitted to Atemu once Nefer left.

"It can't be helped. Remember, she volunteered to do this," Atemu reminded her. Maria sat there for a minute, and was about to say something when Yugi running into the room, being chased by Mahaado interrupted her.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked as Yugi leaped into Maria's arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Mahaado took a breath to calm down. "Your little squirt here just knocked over a set of neatly organized scroll shelves in the palace library!"

"Yugi," Maria asked guiding the little boy's head up so that she was looking in his eyes, "is this true?"

Yugi blinked innocently and then tried to get away. He would have escaped, if Atemu didn't hold him in place by the shoulders. "Answer your mother," Atemu said sternly.

Yugi knew better than to disobey his father, so he lowered his head and meekly nodded. "Yugi, you know you're not supposed to go into the library," Maria reprimanded.

"I was looking for Mahaado, and when I found him, I was going to surprise him, but knocked over a shelving unit in the process," Yugi protested, "I got scared, so I ran, but Mahaado spotted me."

"He reminds me of someone else who used to get into worlds of trouble," Mahaado mumbled with a sideways glance at Atemu.

Atemu just gave Mahaado a swift glare and then returned his attention back to Yugi. "Well Yugi, since you confessed, what do you think your punishment should be?" he asked.

Yugi fidgeted but did not try to escape. "No dessert?" he suggested hopefully.

Maria tried to hold it in, but failed and started laughing gently. "I think you should go with Mahaado and help him pick up and organize every scroll that you caused to become disorganized," she said once her laughing bout subsided. Yugi nodded, hopped off her lap and taking Mahaado's hand, started to leave towards the library.

"No dessert tonight also since you did suggest it," Atemu called after his son and chuckled once he heard the little groan that followed.

The rest of the day went by blissfully. The sisters, fearful of crossing Bakura and/or Rei, amused themselves by exploring the palace and the shrine of Wedju. The next morning, Maria and Atemu were in the throne room watching Yugi play with one of the palace cats, when the sisters entered.

"What can I help you girls with?" Atemu asked, snapping Maria and Nephoris out of their immediate glaring contest.

"Brother, we were wondering if we could go on another horseback ride, seeing as our ride was cut short last time," Taous asked carefully, the sisters choosing her to speak since it was her idea.

"I don't see why not," Atemu said thoughtfully.

"If it's all right with you, we'd like to use the same horses as last time," Tages added.

Atemu looked surprised and just looked at Maria. Maria raised an eyebrow and then understood Atemu's look. "I'll go tell Rei," she sighed and left, Yugi scampering after her.

About half an hour later, the six horses were blanketed and ready to go. Nefer gave Jasmine a sugar cube and climbed up with Maria's help. Kaminter, Blade, and Star were energized and prancing around their respective rider since it wasn't often that they were ridden. Anubis and Sekhmet merely stood near Jasmine and watched the other three with a bored expression on both of their faces.

Once everyone was up, the sisters turned and rode through the palace gates, having proclaimed that they were going to have a picnic near the Nile and wouldn't be back till dusk. No one challenged that, seeing as how Nephoris and Neherebkan each had a basket presumably filled with food.

"At least they're out of our hair for a day," Seto muttered, "Do you know how hard it was to worship at the temple without one of them bugging me?"

"They'll be back you know," Bakura dryly replied, effectively bursting Seto's bubble.

Maria shook her head in amusement as Bakura and Seto started arguing, but then felt a churning feeling in her stomach. Something was terribly wrong. Looking around, Maria spotted Yugi petting the palace cat that he was currently trying to carry and knew it wasn't him.

"What's wrong?" Atemu asked Maria, seeing that she was quiet and thinking hard on something.

"I don't know, I got this really bad feeling just now, and yet I don't know what's causing it since Yugi is staying out of trouble," Maria replied quietly so no one else would overhear.

Atemu frowned. Usually when Maria had a bad feeling, something of a wicked and terrible nature was going to happen very soon. "How bad is this feeling?"

"Not very, I just feel uneasy about whatever it is."

"Then let's not worry and just enjoy ourselves," Atemu said rubbing Maria's arms. Maria smiled and nodded.

The remainder of that day was pure relaxation for Maria, who realized just how frayed her nerves had become at the sisters. It was surprising just how soothing the energy of a child was when one was playing with the said child.

At dinner, it was somewhat quiet with occasional bantering between two or more people. About halfway through, the sisters returned looking very satisfied. They didn't stay in the dinner hall long, but they just came to say that they put the horses away and were exhausted so that they were going to bed. Nefer was behind the others and refused to meet anyone's eyes and meekly followed Nephoris as her older sisters headed back to their rooms.

"What's wrong with Nefer?" Mahaado wondered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Atemu replied and then turned to Yugi who was trying to slid out of his chair. "Stay in your seat Yugi."

"But Amir…" Yugi started and then fell silent at his father's warning look. A minute later, he was trying to slide out of his chair unnoticed, but Atemu scolded him again.

"Yugi, stay in your seat. I'll take you to see Amir after you're done, but only for a while since it's late out already," Maria tried to reason. Yugi ignored her and jumped out of his seat and darted to the window.

Yugi turned and saw that the whole table was looking at him in shock since he disobeyed his parents three times. "Don't you hear it?" he asked everyone, focusing on Isis, since locking eyes with either of his parents would make him falter.

"Hear what?" Karim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Amir was neighing. He sounded scared," Yugi said looking at his parents. His mother's eyes had lost their angry flare and were just gently reprimanding him. His father, however, still looked terribly stern and Yugi felt his spirits sinking.

"Yugi," Atemu started, "Amir is fine. You checked on him before dinner…" That was as far as he got, before Bakura cut him off by standing and walking to the window.

"Look Pharaoh, Amir is still small, so he isn't able to neigh loudly. Yugi has the seat closest to the window so he probably heard it faintly," Bakura said looking at Yugi who nodded, "I suggest we stay quiet for a minute and listen."

Atemu scowled but nodded. Nothing was heard for a minute, and just as Seto was about to break the silence, everyone heard a very faint neighing.

Maria had been listening with her eyes closed. Once she heard the neighing, her eyes flew open. "That is Amir. He sounds terrified," she said.

"Do you think something could have happened since Jasmine usually calms him down on his first set of neighs if he's frightened?" Shaddah wondered.

Maria was quiet for a second. "I have a very bad feeling," she murmured and jumping up ran out of the room towards the front doors of the palace after Seto and Atemu.

Atemu got to the stables first and swiftly entered. Seto and Maria waited outside on Atemu's insistence and looked around as the other priests, Bakura, and Rei caught up. They were all quiet for not even a moment before Atemu's distressed call came from the stables.

Entering the stables, Maria glanced around and froze, horrified at what she saw, too shocked to even move except sink weakly to her knees.

"Keep Yugi out of here and busy with Amir in the east pasture!" Atemu instructed Isis as he handed her Amir's leading rope.

Seto looked in the stalls with wider than normal eyes. "They went too far this time," he said before going to his sister and guiding her to a hay bale.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: can anyone besides Rei figure out what happened? If so review and tell me.


	13. Final score Maria 4, Sisters 3

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

YSF: These are the step-sisters from oldest to youngest: Nephoris, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, Nubkhas, and Nefer, and they're all being written out of the story in this chapter for they have no more role after this.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seto looked in the stalls with wider than normal eyes. "They went too far this time," he said before going to his sister and guiding her to a hay bale to sit.

"Why would they do this?" Mahaado asked entering Kaminter's stall and kneeling, cradled his horse's head. Kaminter stirred and weakly nickered a greeting.

"Nefer warned us," Maria said suddenly getting over her shock, her mouth set in a firm line.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he checked over Blade's wounds, the fiery-spirited horse protesting with little squeals of pain.

"Nefer warned us yesterday that those five were plotting something, and at dinner, she wouldn't meet our gaze," Maria explained, summoning salve and bandages.

Atemu by this time was really angry, his eyes darkening from gentle ruby to hard, unforgiving crimson. "Maria," he said trying to keep his wrath contained until he dealt with the sisters, "take care of Star for me?"

"Only if you take care of Nephoris, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, and Nubkhas for me," She replied with a nod before heading into Jasmine's stall.

Atemu left the stables and strode briskly towards the palace. "Yugi," he called sternly as he passed the east pasture, "Stay out of the stables."

"Yes father," Yugi's voice floated out of the darkness. Satisfied that Yugi would obey him, Atemu continued to the palace, his features set in stone.

Meanwhile, the girls were in Nephoris' room celebrating their successful payback. Only Nefer who sat on the window seat, staring silently into her cup, didn't join in on the festivities. "Nefer, you're not regretting your help, are you?" Nephoris demanded.

"I never wanted to help, you forced me to. Why did you have to hurt the horses so much?" Nefer shot back, raising her gaze for the first time since they returned, "She's decent enough to you. Why can't you get along with her?"

"Nonsense, our family doesn't like street trash like her," Tages snarled, "Don't tell me that you actually like her!"

"She's not trash! She's the same blood as Seto! Maria's a noble…"

"Who grew up on the streets except for the past four years" Neherebkan interrupted. Nefer fell silent and returned her gaze to her cup. Nephoris snorted and was about to say something before a shout cut her off.

"GIRLS! Come out NOW!" came Atemu's voice. The six flinched at his tone and hurried out of Nephoris' room and lined up in front of the furious pharaoh.

"What did you do?" Atemu demanded in a terrible voice.

"I don't know what you mean, brother," Nephoris replied in a sickly sweet voice. Atemu's eyes narrowed further and his puzzle glowed.

"Don't know what I mean? Don't know what I mean? Look at these images and see what I mean!" Atemu snapped. The puzzle projected images of each horse and Nefer had to hold back an urge to throw up. They were worse off than she thought, though she saw that they were all alive, even though they were gravely injured, Jasmine being the worst off. Nefer's efforts to stop Nephoris' desire to kill Jasmine paid off, so she was slightly relieved.

Atemu seemed to read her thoughts for he spoke then to her in a slightly gentler voice. "Nefer, come here," he said extending his hand. "I know you're innocent in this wicked deed, so go help Maria tend to the horses," he murmured when Nefer came close. Nefer nodded and hurried off.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Atemu yelled at the remaining five once Nefer was gone, his full fury returning, "You almost killed those six horses including my own!"

The twins, Neherebkan, and Nubkhas shrank back, but Nephoris stood her ground. "I do what I want to make that street whelp leave and return to whatever hole you found her in," Nephoris replied coldly.

"You did this to get back at Maria because I married her out of love instead of you, whom I was forced to be married to if I didn't find anyone before I turned 18!" Atemu exclaimed angrily, "You, all five of you, are despicable! I never want to see your faces again after tonight. I'm commanding you to pack, leave, and be gone before I resume my duties on the throne tomorrow morning. Ignore my order, and I'll see to it personally that you're thrown in jail for merciless torture."

"You'd do that to your own sisters!" Nubkhas cried as Atemu turned to leave, having successfully vented enough to be more than reasonable, but didn't regret his decision.

"As of now, my only step-sister is Nefer. You five no longer exist in my life," Atemu snapped coldly and left. As he headed to the doors to see how Star was holding up, he intercepted Isis who was carrying a worn-out Yugi on her hip.

"Pharaoh, Maria told me to tell you that she's staying in the stables for a while and not to wait for her. She's worried about Jasmine and Rei's horses. They seemed to be the worst off," Isis informed Atemu.

"Thank you Isis," Atemu said with a slight yawn, relieving Isis of Yugi, "Go get some rest with the others. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Atemu put Yugi to bed, he retired himself. Since anger had spiked his energy and now it had faded away, Atemu fell asleep waiting for Maria to return.

…

The next morning, Atemu walked down the hall where the girls had stayed and poked his head into each of the five rooms. Sure enough, they took his threat seriously and had left. He was about to leave the wing when he heard his name be called softly. Turning, he saw Nefer standing there in her doorway looking exhausted.

"Where are my sisters?" she asked.

"I told them to leave and never come back," Atemu replied after adjusting his cape.

"You're not making me leave, are you? If you do, Nephoris will just bully me again," Nefer said with a bit of a whimper.

Atemu smiled slightly. "Would you like to stay here and forsake your sisters?" he asked. Nefer, after a minute's hesitation, nodded and Atemu's smile broadened. "Welcome to the family then…little sister," Atemu declared hugging Nefer.

Together the two walked to breakfast. "Nefer, did you see Maria at all?" Atemu asked as they ate.

"When she told me to go get some rest, she was still in the stables. It was so late out, that the moon was setting."

Atemu nodded and stood. Walking out to the stables, he saw the other horses had been turned out so as to give the six horses peace and quiet. Entering the stables quietly, he grabbed a carrot from the bin and entered Star's stall, breaking the carrot into pieces.

"Hey boy," Atemu murmured as the stallion lifted his head and stretched for the carrot. Once Star had finished the carrot, Atemu petted his head and then leaving Star's stall, walked down the stables towards Jasmine's stall. Looking in, Atemu smiled and entered that stall. Petting Jasmine to settle her down when she tried to stand to approach him in greeting, Atemu looked at the big pile of hay where Maria was half-buried in, sleeping.

Atemu sat in the hay next to Maria and gave her a soft kiss to wake her up. Watching as sapphire eyes slowly opened and blinked curiously at him, Atemu couldn't help but smile. "Good Morning."

"Mornin' to you too," Maria replied tiredly, stretching and yawning.

"Were you out here all night?"

"I wasn't the only one who fell asleep in the hay. Rei and Bakura are up in the loft sleeping still. They actually crawled up there about an hour before I did."

"Do I want to know what they're doing?"

"Atemu, that's just wrong. They're siblings. You mean to tell me that you never noticed the similarities?" Maria asked incredulously as Atemu pulled hay out of her hair.

"I thought they were oddly close, and not in a lovey-dovey way. I guess I kinda figured it out without realizing it at the same time," Atemu admitted.

Maria paused in unburying herself and scrutinized Atemu with a look of disbelief. "Is that even possible?" she asked.

Atemu made a face in response, which made her laugh mildly and helped her to her feet. "Jasmine," Maria said petting her beloved horse, "get some rest okay? I'll bring Amir in a bit."

"She was afraid that the sisters hurt Amir," she explained to Atemu as they exited the hall.

"You know," came a tired, agitated voice that scared both of them, "you're not the only one who was up at ungodly hours of the night. If I had been out thieving, my fatigue would be different."

Atemu scowled at Bakura, who was peeking over the edge of the loft while Maria laughed again. "What do you want Bakura?" he asked.

Bakura grinned impishly. "For you to shut the hell up and let me sleep," he replied and disappeared.

"Let's go," Maria said putting a hand on Atemu's arm before he could reply. After stopping to see Anubis and Sekhmet, both headed to the palace.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you…oh, with the sisters?" Atemu asked and Maria nodded, "Well, I yelled at them and told them to leave and never come back, and they obeyed."

"What about Nefer?"

"She gave up her relations with the twits this morning. I took her in as my little sister," Atemu replied with a shrug.

"That's wonderful," Maria forced out through a yawn. Atemu just chuckled.

"Get some rest. I'll watch Yugi today," he promised as they entered the palace. Maria, stifling another yawn, waved slightly and headed off to the main bedroom as Atemu went to go wake Yugi.

It wasn't until past mid-day that Maria, Bakura, and Rei decided to emerge from where they were sleeping. Atemu and Yugi couldn't help but laugh when they saw hay stuck in Bakura's hair, but refused to alert him of it. After a hot meal, Bakura decided to go back to his home claiming that he wasn't needed here anymore, and Rei went with him.

"Good riddance," Seto said as soon as he was certain that he was well out of Bakura's hearing.

"Seto!" Maria exclaimed, "That wasn't nice!"

"Whoever said I had to be nice to him?" Seto asked breezily while walking away, "Besides, it was a thorn in my side, him staying here."

Mahaado couldn't help but laugh at Maria's shocked and dumbfounded expression. "I wonder sometimes how you two are siblings, let alone twins," he chuckled.

"I wondered that too. You are the gentle, patient, and caring one, while Set is the complete opposite," Atemu pointed out.

Maria thought about it and then called after Seto, knowing he had heard every word of Mahaado's and Atemu's statements, "It's obligation I suppose!"

Atemu and Mahaado both had a good laugh at Seto's face when he whirled around, and both laughed again when Seto started chasing Maria around the throne room, Maria managing to dodge Seto's cuffs to the head nimbly even though she was still exhausted.

"Enough you two," Atemu called out with a final chuckle when Maria managed to trip Seto, sending the usually serious and composed priest to the floor. Maria smirked triumphantly at Seto and then went to her own throne and curled up on it.

A month later, it was as if the sister's hadn't been there at all. All of the horses were healing nicely with no signs of permanent damage. There seemed to be something unpleasant in the air, though, that lingered like a bad stench. It made Atemu uneasy, just like the time Bakura and all of his thieves had attacked the palace. One night, Maria decided to ask him about it.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" she asked as they got into bed.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Atemu asked rolling over to face her.

"Well, for one you've been awfully quiet these past couple of days," Maria pointed out, cuddling closer to her pharaoh for warmth.

Atemu sighed and started stroking her hair. "I never can keep anything from you, can I?" he asked exasperated.

"Nope, and you better not unless it's a pleasant surprise."

Atemu smiled. "Fine, remember that time we were attacked by Bakura? Well, I had an uneasy feeling then, and I have that same feeling now."

Maria frowned. "I'm not getting a bad feeling, but I know what you mean. Something is going to happen soon," she agreed, giving him a little hug before going to sleep.

Later that night, Bakura was walking out of boredom along the top of the Palace wall and spotted shadows that moved. Dashing to the shadow of a corner piece, the Thief King spotted the shadows climb the wall and drop silently into the yard below. Sneaking to the middle of the wall, Bakura crouched watched them dart along the ground and take down a lone stroller that was idly walking in their direction. Rushing over to the fallen person once the shadows headed off again, Bakura's eyes widened to see Nefer sprawled on the ground, her throat slashed.

Looking at the path of the 'shadows,' Bakura noticed that they were headed straight to the priest's and Yugi's wing. Noticing that the intruders were moving at a slow and cautious pace, Bakura summoned Diabound and flew ahead of them to land on one of the balconies.

Entering the room, Bakura looked at the bed and grinned in spite of the situation. "Set! Wake up!" he commanded, whacking the said priest on the back of the head. Seto woke up with a start, and then coldly glared at Bakura.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Shut up priest, there's intruders on the grounds…besides me," Bakura said, seeing Seto wake up fully.

Seto listened quietly while Bakura filled him in. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll gladly point out Nefer's lifeless body complete with a slashed throat!" Bakura spat, seeing Seto's face pale.

"Go start waking up the other priests on this side of the hall. I'll wake the others on this side," Seto said heading towards the door.

Within a few minutes, the remaining five priests were filled in. Just as Bakura finished, they heard a cry from the room at the end of the hall. "That was Yugi!" Mahaado exclaimed rushing to the doors.

Bakura wasted no time in rushing into Yugi's room and tackling the intruder who was about to stab the small child. The intruder fought back, so Bakura took control, rolled him onto the balcony, and threw the man over to hear a bone-crunching thud two seconds later.

"Great, you killed him. How are we supposed to get answers now?" Seto snapped as Mahaado went over to the bed and scooped up a sobbing Yugi.

"When I tailed them, I counted seven. And since none of you were attacked, they must be heading towards the master bedroom," Bakura replied as Mahaado shushed Yugi and calming him down so that he was merely whimpering, "At least Yugi woke up and screamed at seeing a stranger in his room."

Seto took Yugi from Mahaado, and the six priests took off down the hall towards the master bedroom, and Bakura took to running along the roof. Getting to the grand balcony, Bakura slipped into the room and saw two intruders near the bed, each ready to murder the pharaoh and his queen in their sleep.

"Pharaoh! Maria! Watch out!" Bakura shouted, causing himself to be known to the assassins in the room. It didn't distract them long, but long enough for Atemu to wake up and see a knife pointed straight at him.

Kicking his assassin straight in the gut, Atemu whirled and launched himself at the other assassin as he started to plunge the knife downward. Luckily Atemu managed to hit the assassin in time to miss Maria, but instead, it sunk into his leg as the assassin stabbed downward blindly.

"Bakura! Help me out!" Atemu yelled as he grappled with the assassin while Maria hurriedly shook off sleep and launched herself at the one who was about to stab Atemu since he recovered from the kick.

"I'm a little busy!" Bakura snarled in reply as he dodged the four other assassin's attacks. By then, the priests had reached the room and using their magic, overpowered the assassins.

Bakura sat there panting, blood running from his nose and mouth while Seto, Mahaado, Karim, Akunadin, and Shaddah tied up the one assassin that remained alive, and threw the other five out the window. Isis tended to a few nicks and bangs that Maria received from fighting, and Atemu's stab wound.

"Mommy!" Yugi cried jumping into Maria's arms.

"Are you all right Yugi?" Maria asked.

"He's just a little shaken up, but otherwise he's fine," Mahaado answered for Yugi, seeing as the child had buried his face into Maria's dress, still crying from fright.

"All thanks to me," Bakura managed to get out in between wipes to stop the bleeding.

"Yes, all thanks to Bakura," Seto added dryly, "He stopped the assassins from killing Yugi and stopped them from killing you both."

Atemu rolled his eyes as Isis finished bandaging the stab wound, having healed it enough so that it was shallower of a wound.

Bakura pulled his coat sleeve away from his nose and noticed that the blood flow had stopped. "Don't forget, priest, I saved your worthless hide also. I'm not to be thanked fully. They killed Nefer as she was taking a moonlight stroll, before I realized what they were up to," Bakura informed Atemu and Maria, seeing their faces sadden.

"Poor Nefer," Maria murmured, stroking Yugi's hair.

Atemu stood and walked over to the tied-up assassin, too angry to notice the pain. "Who sent you?" he hissed, grabbing the assassin and slamming him against the wall.

"Why should I tell you?" the assassin answered saucily, only to be pulled away from the wall and slammed up against it again, this time it was with harder force.

"I'll ask again, who sent you?"

"I-I don't know exactly who they were. Me and my men are hired assassins. I met our employer in a bar. She was a female, but she was cloaked."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What did they send you to do?" he demanded.

The assassin's eyes widened. "S-She wanted us to go from Dahshur to here and assassinate the Pharaoh, his family, the high priests, and their disgraceful sister."

Atemu let out a low growl and to everyone's surprise, threw the assassin out the door and over the balcony railing to join his men below. "I hope he lands on his head," Atemu spat.

"Nice," Bakura chuckled.

"I can't believe it. Those five were going to assassinate us!" Maria exclaimed angrily, "They can not get away with this!"

"They won't," Atemu promised, "After all, murder is either life in prison or execution, but attempting to murder the pharaoh or his family is immediate execution."

"Are you going up to Dahshur to arrest them?" Akunadin asked.

Atemu smiled. "I'm not, but I have a feeling Maria would like to go instead to see their faces."

Maria smiled when he looked at her. "I would be honored my pharaoh, I shall leave immediately," she laughed with a bow. "Bakura, would you like to come with me?" she asked.

Bakura nodded, and Maria turned again to Atemu. "It'll take a while to get there, but I'll be back soon," Maria promised as Atemu hugged her.

"Be careful," he replied and picked up Yugi.

About fifteen minutes later, Atemu and Yugi stood on the front steps watching as Maria rode Jasmine out of the palace walls, followed by an escort of Bakura on Anubis and about ten guards.

"Now Yugi, it's time to go back to bed," Atemu said heading inside, finally feeling the pain in his leg as he slightly limped down the hall.

"I don't wanna go back to my room! The bad men will come back!" Yugi whined.

"You have to though, where else would you sleep?" Atemu asked.

"With Amir."

Yami couldn't help but laugh. "No prince is going to sleep in the stables," he said, "However, little princes may be able to sleep with their fathers if they really wanted."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, I don't want to sleep in that big bed all alone," Yami replied jokingly as he headed into the royal bedroom and laid Yugi down, climbing in soon after.

About a week and a half later, Maria finally reached Dahshur. Looking around at the decent sized city, she got off Jasmine and handing the reins to Bakura, entered a pub.

"Hello miss, how can I help you?" the bartender asked as he spotted Maria look around, obviously not recognizing the queen since she wore a hooded cloak and had a face cover over her nose and mouth, so only her eyes showed.

Maria approached the bartender. "I'm looking for five sisters. Their names are Nephoris, Tages, Taous, Neherebkan, and Nubkhas. Do you know where they might live?" she asked sweetly in a quiet voice.

"Why would you like to know?" the bartender asked curiously.

"Well their sister, Nefer, was killed in Thebes during a robbery about a week ago. I thought they should know," Maria replied lowering her eyes.

The bartender nodded and gave her accurate directions to where they were. It seemed that they were at a party. Maria thanked the bartender and leaving the pub, got back onto Jasmine.

"So where to?" Bakura asked as they rode off.

Maria looked over at Bakura. "There's supposedly a party going on that they're attending. You're the sneak, how shall we crash the party? Leave all twelve horses and waltz right in, or shall we ride straight in?"

Bakura's face was also masked, but from the look in his eyes, Maria could tell he was smiling. "As much as I like the second idea, I don't think Jasmine and Anubis are ready for such jumping," Bakura reasoned, gesturing to the height of the walls that they were passing.

Finally they reached the party, and dismounting, Maria turned to her guards. "Remember," she said, "As tempting as it may seem, don't group around be, but spread out and be ready to appear seemingly out of nowhere. They don't know that I'm the queen."

The ten exchanged looks and then nodded. Heading towards the entrance to the gardens, Maria was stopped by more or less a sentry. "Who goes there?" he demanded. Maria just smiled.

"I'm looking for Nephoris and her sisters. I have grievous news for them," she explained. The sentry eyed her warily, and then admitted all of them. Spreading out once they got in, the guards dispersed in a strategic manner, Bakura staying by Maria's side. Going through the crowd, Maria's keen eyes spotted Nubkhas. Looking around her target, she also noticed the other four sisters.

"Excuse me, Nephoris is it?" she asked coming up to them and changing her voice.

Nephoris turned. "Yes, what can I help you with?" she asked kindly.

'It seems Nephoris doesn't always have a stick up her ass, only when concerning me,' Maria thought in amusement. "We were sent to tell you grievous news from Thebes," Bakura said, changing his voice also.

The sisters' eyes lit up. "What is this news?" they demanded obviously thinking that the royal family met an untimely death.

Maria snapped her fingers, and immediately her guards formed a circle around the girls and Bakura. Aware that the party had gone quiet and was watching this little scene, Maria allowed some measure of pleasure. "Well, the news is, you're under arrest for murder and attempted murder of the royal family," she said, reverting her voice back to normal and pulling away the face cover and hood.

An immediate response was that a gasp rushed through the crowd as they recognized the queen, the four younger sisters blanched, and Nephoris at first looked like she'd seen a ghost. "You're supposed to be dead!" she hissed.

"Nope, everyone except poor Nefer is alive and kicking, all thanks to you forgetting about a good friend of mine," Maria replied motioning to Bakura, who took off his covering also. Nephoris' expression went to disbelief to rage.

"I see, I guess I'll have to kill you myself!" she snarled launching herself towards Maria pulling a knife out of nowhere.

"Maria!" Bakura shouted and moved to get in front of his friend, but Maria gave him a look that froze him in his tracks.

"No," she said catching Nephoris' wrist and turning the blade aside, "this is my fight. I have to prove that I'm not just some street whelp."

Nephoris attacked again, and Maria nimbly dodged it. It was a little fast for Bakura to see, but it seemed that Maria had used one of her old dancing moves to avoid the knife. Finally, Maria used her magic and pinned Nephoris to the ground. "See Nephoris, I'm not just a rag-tag dancer, I have more talents than you," Maria said looming over Nephoris, "Guards, tie her up and take her back to Thebes." The remaining two guards hauled Nephoris up and bound and gagged her like her sisters were.

Exiting the garden, they mounted their horses again and started their journey towards home.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: fifteen pages. I hope this was worth it. Read, review, and happy 4th of July!


	14. Peace, and a prelude to disaster

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nephoris attacked again, and Maria nimbly dodged it. It was a little fast for Bakura to see, but it seemed that Maria had used one of her old dancing moves to avoid the knife. Finally, Maria used her magic and pinned Nephoris to the ground. "See Nephoris, I'm not just a rag-tag dancer, I have more talents than you," Maria said looming over Nephoris, "Guards, tie her up and take her back to Thebes." The remaining two guards hauled Nephoris up and bound and gagged her like her sisters were.

Exiting the garden, they mounted their horses again and started their journey towards home, Maria glancing over shoulder to smirk at Nephoris who was glaring at her.

About a week later, Atemu laid on the balcony that was connected to his bedroom gazing at the stars, when a dark shape passed overhead and circling, settled onto the floor next to him. Looking over, Atemu noticed it was Horakedu, his most trusted messenger falcon.

"Hey boy," Atemu said sitting up and holding out his arm so that Horakedu could perch on his gold-covered forearm. Stroking the falcon's feathers, Atemu noticed that Horakedu had a note tied to his leg. Unfurling it as Horakedu moved to perch on his shoulder, Atemu stood and moved towards the entry to his room and read the note.

_Look down._

Atemu, understanding the note, went to the edge of the balcony and looked down, smiling as he saw who was standing there.

"Took you long enough!" Maria called playfully up to him. Atemu smiled and using his magic, brought Maria up to him.

"Did everything go all right?" Atemu asked after giving Maria a gentle kiss.

Maria nodded, looking weary. "I don't like long trips," she sighed leaning her head on Atemu's shoulder as he held her close, "I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for two days."

Atemu chuckled lightly. "Good luck with that," he replied, "You now have competition for your spot.

Maria was instantly alert. "Are you hiding something from me?" she demanded but Atemu shushed her before she got too loud, which Maria found odd.

"Go inside and see," was all he said. Maria complied and stopped short, her anger melting from her face.

"You rascal," she said softly, "when you said competition, I thought you had brought some prostitute to bed."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Oh I trust you, just not male hormones," Maria replied with a smile before going over to the bed and picking up the prone form before settling onto the bed with her back against the headboard.

Yugi stirred when he felt something brush his bangs from his face and then started waking up when something warm enveloped him. Cracking his eyes open, Yugi rubbed them to get rid of blurry vision before looking up into sapphire colored eyes. "Mommy?" he asked.

Maria nodded and Yugi attached his arms around her neck in a tight hug. Atemu watched with a smile, remembering how many times Yugi asked him when Maria was going to return. "He's been sleeping in here every night since the incident," Atemu explained.

"Yugi, why aren't you sleeping in your own bed?" she asked, combing her fingers through the child's hair.

"The bad men will come to get me!" he whispered fearfully, hugging his mother tightly as if he would be taken from her.

"I guess another night is going to be all right," Maria said laying Yugi down in the middle of the bed as Atemu joined them, laying on Yugi's other side. Soon enough, the three fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Maria sought out Atemu, finding him in the stables brushing Star down. "I thought you were going to sleep for two days straight," Atemu joked when he notice Maria pull out Jasmine and let her go nuzzle Star. Star at first looked aloof, but then knowing the two humans weren't fooled, nuzzled Jasmine in return.

"I feel better after sleeping in my own bed. Besides we need to talk," Maria said starting to brush Jasmine as the said chestnut stood quietly while munching on a carrot.

"About what?"

"I'm concerned about Yugi. He's going to be afraid of his room and of the dark shadows when he's alone forever if we continue to let him sleep in our room," Maria said.

"He's only four, what do you expect once he had a very close brush with death?" Atemu replied with a shrug.

"You're taking this too lightly."

"No I'm not, you're taking this too seriously. After Yugi starts forgetting about it, I'm sure he'll go back to his room," Atemu tried to reason.

"You'll just keep saying that, won't you?" Maria asked and then cut Atemu off before he started to speak as she put Jasmine away, "You'll just keep saying that he's just a little kid until it's too late and he'll refuse to go back to his room and then what? Have him stay with us till he's a young man? I'm not going to stand for this Atemu, I just won't!" she snapped before storming out of the stables.

"Maria!" he called but knew that she wouldn't turn around. "Well boy," he said, scratching Star between the ears, "I think me and Maria just had the first fight of our marriage."

That evening, when it was Yugi's bedtime, Maria picked him up and took him to his own room. After getting Yugi ready, she laid him down, only to have the child crawl back into her lap.

"No mommy," he whimpered, "I don't want to sleep in here."

"Why not?" she asked patiently. Yugi looked at her, tears brimming his eyes.

"The bad men are going to hurt me."

"Yugi, the bad men won't hurt or come near you anymore. As long as we are able to protect you, nothing can hurt you," Maria soothed, tucking Yugi in and sitting near him on the bed after brushing his tears away. "If you spend the night sleeping in your room, I promise you that you'll find nothing to fear when you wake."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" he whispered, cuddling his favorite stuffed toy.

"Of course Yugi," Maria replied with a smile and started running her fingers through his hair and humming his favorite lullaby. A few minutes later, she slipped out of his room, closing the door softly.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Bakura asked, coming up behind her.

"I want you to stay here and if Yugi wakes up and starts whimpering or calling for me or Atemu, go in and calm him down," Maria explained and then stopped. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"I'll do this as long as you need me to," Bakura reassured, sitting in a chair by the door. "When Rei was a touch older than Yugi, I would stay near her at night. If she woke from nightmares, I would calm her, so I have some experience in these things."

"Thank you so much," she whispered before kissing his cheek and slipping off. Entering the master bedroom, she didn't look at or talk to Atemu as she prepared for sleep.

"Maria, come on look at me," Atemu tried as he snuffed the last candle and climbed into the large bed, wishing for once that it was smaller so she couldn't avoid him as much. When she didn't respond, Atemu shook her gently with a sigh. "Come on love, what's bothering you?"

Maria tried to ignore Atemu, but it was a little hard with him basically pleading in her ear. Finally getting thoroughly pissed off, she rolled over and smacked him in one fluid motion.

Maria slightly smirked when Atemu put a hand to his throbbing cheek, a look of pure shock gracing his features. "Why did you hit me?" he asked after a minute.

"Because Atemu, I'm trying to sleep, and you keep annoying me," Maria snapped lying down once more, her back to him again. "If you want to talk so badly, you can wait till tomorrow, now can't you?" she finished, using an old talent of falling asleep within fifteen seconds of closing her eyes. That was something that always annoyed Atemu once he knew trying to get her to talk or do something was futile because she wouldn't wake up for the world.

Atemu frowned, knowing this trick, and also fell asleep. In the morning, Atemu woke up before the sun rose and knowing that Maria didn't wake till the sun hit her face, merely sat there looking out the window, a small smirk on his face. Finally the sun started rising and the first ray pierced the window, hitting Maria in the face.

Maria groaned and rolled over onto her back to get the sun out of her eyes. She frowned as her mind woke when her body realized that it couldn't move after she had rolled. Cracking her eyes open reluctantly, Maria squint-glared at Atemu, who was sitting on her legs and pinning her wrists on the bed.

"Now you have to listen, and your sleep trick won't work," Atemu pointed out with a chuckle.

Maria opened her eyes farther. "The rising sun makes the magenta in your hair glow like flames," she said trying to change the subject, squirming slightly to get free.

Atemu stopped her struggles with a kiss. "You're not getting away that easily," he answered, resting his forehead against hers.

"Fine, I'm listening, but if this conversation turns out to be a waste of time, I'm hitting you again for the third time in our acquaintance. I hear three is a magic number."

"Noted. Now, we need to settle this disagreement about Yugi. I fear if we stay mad at each other, he'll be affected, thinking it's his fault. I know that feeling all too well, and I don't want him to go through with that," Atemu said, getting the ball rolling.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Maria asked, using her magic to get her wrists free and sitting up, Atemu moving to sit facing her.

Atemu was silent, not wanting to reveal that he could solve the country's problems and not his own family's. Maria looked at his bowed head as he absently toyed with the blanket and pieced it together. "You don't know what to do, do you?" she asked quietly, sliding behind him and kneading his shoulders with gentle squeezes once he acknowledged her statement.

"And I suspect you have an idea?"

"Well, not about our feud, but I think I know how we can get him to lose his fear of his room," she said as Atemu laid his head in her lap and looked up at his queen.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was thinking that each night, we put him to bed, and stay till he falls asleep…"

"That's just like letting him sleep in our room!" Atemu argued, but quieted down under Maria's mild glare.

"you didn't let me finish. As he got used to us being there when he fell asleep, we would slowly go toward the door while he was still awake until he would become afraid of the shadows, and we'd stay at that mark until he was used to us being away from him. Finally, we'd keep repeating this until we could exit the room without him getting scared of his room," Maria explained.

"I must admit, you thought this through, didn't you?" Atemu asked, impressed. Maria nodded and Atemu smiled. "Well, one problem gone, now about us…friends?" he asked with a pleading look.

Maria laughed and shook her head. "No, not friends," she murmured, seeing Atemu's shocked expression, "Lovers, or loving husband and wife…your pick."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn as long as I have you," Atemu replied, pulling Maria into a passionate kiss. Maria smiled and returned the kiss, sitting back up after they broke apart. "Are you going to be joining me in the throne room today? I figured Bakura or someone could watch Yugi for you today," Atemu said.

"How did you…"

"Know that Bakura was here? Who else would you turn to when you and me have a disagreement besides Mahaado?"

Maria smiled sheepishly. "I'll go ask him if he wants to watch Yugi for today," she replied, going into their bathroom to change and then leaving to find Bakura. Walking to Yugi's room, she noticed the door open, and Bakura not in his chair. Wondering what was going on, she walked into the room and was suddenly tackled by Yugi.

"I told you being patient would work, Yugi," Bakura laughed from where he was sitting on the bed.

"You two are very mischievous together," Maria chuckled as she returned Yugi's hug and sat up, "How did you sleep Yugi?"

Yugi beamed up at his mother. "I didn't wake up once!"

"He startled me when he poked his head out of his room. I didn't think a four-year-old could open those doors so quietly," Bakura added.

"He has his father's sneakiness. I'm proud of you for sleeping all night in your room Yugi, I think this deserves a reward," Maria said, turning her attention to Yugi.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

Bakura caught Maria's look and nodded. "You could spend the day with me…outside of the palace," he offered.

"Can I mommy?" Yugi asked, turning what the priests dubbed as his puppy-dog pout on Maria.

"Put the eyes away," Maria laughed, "Of course you can, just stay out of trouble."

Yugi cheered and Maria picked him up to take him to have breakfast, Bakura following close behind. About an hour later, after Bakura left with Yugi perched on his shoulders, Maria entered the throne room and sat on her throne.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked, turning to Seto.

"Well, today we're trying the five sisters. We know what's going to happen, but it's just a formality," he replied.

Maria rolled her eyes as the five were brought in and the 'trial' began. During it, Maria felt eyes on her and saw Nubkhas looking at her with a fearful expression. Giving her a sad smile that said, 'you had it coming,' Maria continued looking at the others.

Neherebkan just looked at the floor. Tages and Taous held onto each other, realization of what's going to happen evident in their eyes. Finally, Maria settled her gaze on Nephoris, who even though grew paler at every word, caught Maria's gaze and held it, raising her head in a defiant manner.

"…You five are all aware of what your actions will do to you. If you had stopped at Nefer, you might have lived out the rest of your lives in prison. However, since you attempted to kill me, Maria, and Yugi, you face execution. There's nothing I can or will do to save you. All of you will die at dawn," Atemu finished, signaling his guards to take them back to the dungeons.

"Do I have to watch the execution?" Maria asked with a slight hint of reluctance.

Atemu sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Yes, it's customary."

"I don't like bloodshed. That's one of the reasons why I agreed to live in the palace in the first place," came the reply.

Atemu just laughed. "It comes with the role," he said with a chuckle.

…

About two months later, Yugi was finally able to fall asleep in his room without Maria or Atemu in there as well. Since Yugi was no longer afraid of his room, Bakura had returned home.

Bakura was currently sitting behind a rock on the lip of the valley of the kings one night, surveying the entrance to an old tomb. He had kept his eye on it ever since he had started tomb robbing, and now the time was right…only one guard at the entrance. Sliding down the slope, Bakura melded into the shadows and stealthily approached the tomb entrance.

The guard never knew what hit him. One moment, he was fulfilling a shift that was totally boring and dull. The next moment, he was dying of a slit throat as a figure shrouded in shadows stepped over his twitching corpse. Bakura entered the tomb, ignoring a sense of foreboding that he was getting, and walking down the hall, stumbled over a loose stone.

Catching himself against the wall, Bakura looked back and narrowed his eyes at the telltale sign of a booby-trapped floor panel. "I'm being clumsy," he muttered to no one in particular. "Are you happy now Diabound? Glad I didn't see a trap?" Bakura called out with a grumble, sensing his ka's pleasure and amusement.

"What do you think the trap was, since nothing has happened?" Bakura asked and then smacked himself. "Duh, stupid, this tomb is old. The trap probably rotted away…I should really stop talking to myself," he muttered, continuing down the hall.

Finding the offering chamber door a while later, Bakura and Diabound felt around a little ways down the hall and felt a hidden door shift when Diabound pushed on it. Chortling, Bakura strolled down the revealed hall, and didn't even notice the hazy cloud around the corner until he walked right into it…

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: Bakura's in trouble! What do you think the cloud was? If someone reviews the correct answer, I'll reward a cookie to them.

By the way, if anyone would be so kind as to read my best friend's fic: **Immortal Death** by Night Spirit1. She needs five reviews, so please help her out. It's really a good story.


	15. Never make a deal with a god

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

/Blah/ Bakura-Diabound, Diabound-Bakura

'Blah' mental conversation

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finding the offering chamber door a while later, Bakura and Diabound felt around a little ways down the hall and felt a hidden door shift when Diabound pushed on it. Chortling, Bakura strolled down the revealed hall, and didn't even notice the hazy cloud around the corner until he walked right into it.

The effect was instantaneous. Bakura doubled over, coughing and choking, trying to get the vapor out of his lungs, but only ended up inhaling more. Diabound, concerned about his master, moved him away from the vapor so he could breathe.

/Master, are you okay/ Diabound asked, laying the thief king down on the stone floor. Bakura took a ragged breath and weakly opened his eyes.

/Get me home Diabound/ Bakura replied, suddenly coughing again. Diabound complied, taking both of them through the wall into fresh air. Turning, Diabound flew to Thebes with all speed, trying to beat the effect of the vapor on himself.

Reaching the backyard of his and Rei's house, Bakura shakily stood and started to make his way into the kitchen, doubling over to retch on the way. Getting through the kitchen, Bakura groaned slightly as his vision swam before his eyes. Praying to Ra that Rei and Ishtar didn't decide to switch the furniture around, Bakura picked his way through the living room.

'Almost there,' Bakura thought, just as his legs gave way and he fell down with a thump. It was a matter of seconds before Ishtar emerged from his room with a yawn.

"Bakura? What are you doing on the floor?" Ishtar asked, when he saw his friend sprawled on the ground.

"I'm not feeling well, and my legs gave out and refuse to move now, so help me to my room damnit!" Bakura snarled, raising his head enough to glare at the blonde.

Ishtar's gaze narrowed. "I should leave you there," he spat.

"Then I'll tell Rei…and you don't…know what she'll do if…and when…she finds out…you…didn't…help…me," came the reply punctuated by painful coughing. Ishtar grumbled for a minute and then picking up Bakura, took the Thief King up to his room before going back to bed.

The next morning, Rei padded into the living room with a yawn. Looking around, she noticed that something seemed to be missing. As she scanned the room, it hit her. Bakura had gone thieving, but there wasn't a bag of treasure waiting to be sorted like there usually was.

Going upstairs, Rei hesitated in front of Bakura's door. Bakura always hated it if someone entered his room while he was sleeping unless it was for a good reason. Finally deciding that it was a good enough reason, Rei pushed the door open and entered Bakura's bedroom. She was surprised to see Bakura laying on top of his blankets, still fully dressed, including his coat.

Going to her brother to straighten him out because he was laying on the bed wierdly, Rei noticed that Bakura was convulsing. "Bakura! Wake up!" Rei said, shaking Bakura fiercely.

Bakura's head turned towards her and opened his eyes slightly, but didn't stop his twitching. "R-Rei," he whispered, obviously due to a dry throat, "get Maria… she'll know what's wrong."

Rei nodded and after smoothing his hair, went back downstairs. "Ishtar, Bakura's really sick. I need you to watch him for me while I get Maria. Make him comfortable," she said as she headed through the kitchen and out the back door to get Sekhmet.

Maria sat in the dining hall, laughing as Atemu tried to get Yugi to eat something new. Apparently Yugi didn't like it, so he was adamantly refusing his father's urges to finish it. "Atemu, leave Yugi alone. Apparently he doesn't like it," she pointed out once she stopped laughing.

Yugi giggled at the defeated look on Atemu's face. "Hi Rei!" he called, waving energetically at the door.

"What's wrong Rei?" Atemu asked as he and Maria turned and saw the look on Rei's face.

"Maria, Bakura's really ill. He asked me to get you because he figures that you'll know what's wrong," Rei explained.

"Let me go get Jasmine then," Maria replied standing and walking out with Rei keeping step right next to her.

"How long has he been sick?" she asked Rei as they entered the stables after Maria got different medications.

Rei frowned as she got back on Sekhmet and Maria got on Jasmine. "That's the thing. He was fine before he left for tomb robbing last night," she replied as they rode out.

"…I think I know what's wrong with him, but we have to hurry," Maria said, bending over Jasmine, urging the mare to go faster. Reaching the house, both slid off of the horses and hurried to Bakura's room.

Ishtar looked up and motioned for them to be quiet as they entered. "I got him to drink some water a while ago. He won't stop convulsing though."

Maria went over to Bakura and felt his forehead. "Bakura, what happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know. I was heading down one of the old tombs, and I walked into a cloud of vapor that made me sick after a few minutes," he said, as he struggled to sit up, but was pushed back down by Rei and Ishtar.

Maria shook her head. "You walked into a cloud of poison. You're lucky to be alive. The poison that tomb builders put in the tombs of old were designed to kill after five minutes," she explained, pulling a flask out of her bag. "Drink this. It's an antidote for those poisons," she said as Ishtar helped Bakura sit up so he wouldn't choke on the antidote.

It took a minute to figure out that Maria had to hold the flask while Bakura drank, because his arms and hands were twitching too much to hold the flask at all. "This stuff is nasty," Bakura complained after a mouthful.

"Bakura, I don't think it should matter. It'll help you get better, won't it?" Rei pointed out. Bakura grumbled, but drank half of the flask without further complaint.

"Let's let him sleep for a while," Maria said, corking the flask and heading out of the room.

"Will the antidote work?" Ishtar asked.

Maria frowned. "It should," she replied, "Guards who patrolled the halls of the tombs would sometimes walk into the clouds by accident, so they carried around this antidote."

…

About an hour later, the three headed back up to Bakura's room to see the results of the antidote. Going to Bakura, Maria felt his forehead and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as Bakura woke up.

Maria took a while to answer. "The antidote should have erased any sign of sickness by now, but Bakura's still feverish and clammy,"

Bakura regarded her with mild annoyance. "Are you sure you used the right antidote?" he asked. When Maria nodded, Bakura raised his hands and looked at them. "At least I stopped twitching," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Maria smiled slightly. "I'll ask father about the poison and I'll also see if there's an antidote for the rest," she said and then left.

…

Maria rode back into the palace grounds and immediately headed to Akunadin's chambers. "Father, can I ask you something?" she asked, opening the door and poking her head in.

"Certainly Maria, what do you want to know?" Akunadin replied, motioning for her to have a seat.

Maria sat on the bed. "Well, I know you are an expert on poisons, so I was wondering if you knew anything about the poison that old-time tomb builders used as traps," she explained.

Akunadin thought for a minute. "I don't know much about that certain poison. However, I know it's basic properties," he replied.

"Is there any possibility that it could have mutated in a sense?" Maria asked then, "The reason I'm asking is because Bakura was raiding a tomb and walked into a cloud of vapor poison. I gave him the antidote, but it barely worked."

"The thing you need to know about poisons, is that all will turn into something different over time. This particular one must have become more potent and have developed different effects, and since no one has gone into those tombs in years, there is no known new antidote," Akunadin said.

Maria stared at her lap, afraid to ask this next question, but knew she had to. "What's going to happen to Bakura then?" she asked.

Akunadin sighed and gestured that he didn't know. "I don't want to scare you by assuming anything," he said at last, "However, whose item can gaze into the future?"

Maria mulled over the seven items' abilities and then smacked herself in the forehead. "Of course! The Tauk will give me what I need to know!" she exclaimed rushing from the room.

A few minutes later found Maria sitting across from Isis, and Isis concentrating. Isis finally sighed and opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" Maria asked.

"The Tauk showed me…" here Isis trailed off.

"What? Isis, don't leave me in suspense like this! Tell me, I can handle it," Maria urged.

Isis looked her queen in the eye. "Bakura only has about a week left to live. Over the course of that time, the poison will affect him again, and it can't and won't be reversed or stopped," she said reluctantly and watched Maria grip the table to keep from fainting, a pained expression clouding her eyes.

"I have to go. Isis, please explain the situation to Atemu for me," Maria said and left once again for Jasmine. Riding out, Maria decided to take her time getting to Bakura's, just so the three wouldn't see her cry. When she finally rode up, Maria no longer had tears to cry, and her face was dry.

"What did your father say?" Bakura asked when she entered his room. Once she didn't respond after a minute, Bakura pulled her down onto the bed and looked her square in the eye. "Tell me," he said softly, seeing the distress in her eyes.

Maria took a shaky breath to hold back the tears again and returned the gaze sadly. "It turns out that the poison mutated and there's no antidote for it," she said, hiding her eyes.

"So, is Bakura going to get completely better or is he just going to be disabled?" Rei asked.

"Bakura…has one week left to live," Maria forced out.

The others sat in stunned silence. Bakura? The thief that has never been caught for more than a few hours? Going to die by a careless poisoning? "A-Are you sure?" Bakura shakily asked.

Maria nodded, "I had Isis look into your future, and that's what she told me."

Bakura blinked and laid back onto his bed and looked idly over to where his coat hung. "This is going to suck," he said.

…

Sure enough, as the week progressed, Bakura's health deteriorated. Maria, Rei, and Ishtar did everything possible to make sure Bakura was comfortable. Maria was so worried about Bakura, she stayed at the house and slept in Rei's room. One evening, Rei was sitting with Bakura as he slept when she noticed his breathing become labored.

As she tried to wake Bakura up, she didn't sense Bakura's spirit rise out of his body. Spirit Bakura opened his eyes and looked around. "Why am I near the ceiling?" he wondered and then looked down, "Holy shit! That's my body down there! But if I'm separated from it, does that mean…"

"…That you're going to die? Yes, your body will die in about four minutes," came a voice behind him.

Bakura whirled around. "Who the hell are you?" he growled. The figure appeared, and Bakura blanched. "Shit, if Seth is here, nothing good is going to come from this," he said, going pale.

Seth chuckled, ignoring Bakura's comment. "Like I said, you are going to die. However, I have come to strike a deal with you, seeing as you won't pass the weighing of the heart."

"What deal?" Bakura asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll save you by removing the poison from your body and healing it up, and in return, you must give me something," Seth offered.

"What would I have to give you?" Bakura demanded and raised an eyebrow when Seth shrugged.

"I'll decide that later. You better decide if you want to take this deal quickly," Seth replied, consulting an hourglass that appeared out of nowhere, "You only have a minute left before it's too late."

Bakura looked down at Rei, then back at the hourglass, and made his decision in a heartbeat. "Deal," he said holding out his hand. Seth shook it, and Bakura saw a lot more sand fill the top bulb of the hourglass.

"I'll be back tomorrow once your body has recovered with my condition," Seth said, letting go. As soon as the god let go, Bakura felt a sucking sensation as he plummeted towards his body, joining body and soul back together. Regulating his breathing then, Bakura listened and heard Rei muttering.

"You asshole, don't do that again," Rei growled, hitting Bakura upside the head lightly and walking out, letting Bakura sleep in peace. Walking down the hall, Rei spotted Maria exiting her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Is it time to switch watch?" Maria asked after yawning.

"Maria, go home. If Bakura's health changes, I'll come get you. Trust me when I say he won't go quickly. A few minutes ago, it seemed that Bakura was going to leave us. But miraculously, his breathing returned to normal," Rei said gently, for once.

"If you're sure," Maria said reluctantly. Rei nodded and Maria went downstairs and out to the back yard where Jasmine was grazing in the early morning. Whistling, Maria called Jasmine over and sleepily climbed on. "take me home girl," Maria yawned and relaxed as Jasmine started off. It only took about ten minutes to reach the palace since there wasn't anybody in the streets yet. Approaching the gates, Maria nodded to the guards who opened the gate upon recognizing her.

…

"How's Bakura?" Atemu asked once waking Maria up. He had woken up to find Maria asleep on one of her favorite couches.

"I think he's as good as he's going to be. Rei told me to return here. She promised to send word if Bakura's condition changed," Maria replied, shrugging into her sleeping outfit.

Atemu smiled and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest love, You'll run yourself ragged if you don't," he said before leaving to the throne.

Maria smiled slightly as she climbed into the bed. At least Atemu would tell the servants to stay away from the room today. Curling into her usual spot, she fell asleep almost instantly. It was several hours later when Maria was awoken, just by feeling a gaze on her. Opening an eye, she looked into sparkling amethyst and smiled slightly. "Hello Yugi," she murmured.

Yugi smiled back and crawled to lay next to his mother. "I wanna nap with you."

"Okay, but why? It's still afternoon. How come you're not playing?" Maria asked as she cuddled with the little boy.

"It's too hot to do much, and your room is cool and breezy," Yugi pointed out. Maria thought about this and nodding, drifted back off to sleep with Yugi following soon after. Neither of them felt the gaze watching them, laughing at how the peace the royal family had now, would be shattered very, very soon.

…

Towards evening, Bakura's mind was just starting to wake up when it felt the same feeling that it did when he was dying, as his soul had separated from his body. Snapping his eyes open, Spirit Bakura struggled to right himself, wondering why this happened again when he remembered Seth's words the night before. "Aww damn, just as I was about to wake up and eat," Bakura muttered to no one in particular and 'jumped' when he heard a laugh.

"Not to worry," Seth said appearing, "this meeting will be brief."

"I take it you figured out what you want from me?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I want you to be my faithful servant, doing everything I say without question, and also allowing me to posses you in a way," Seth said smoothly.

Bakura was surprised at the condition. "And if I refuse?" he asked saucily.

Seth's expression turned into one of irritation. "I'll kill your body here and now. You don't want that, do you?" he sneered.

Bakura reluctantly shook his head and then once again held out his hand, not looking at the god in front of him. Seth shook Bakura's hand and a feeling like an electric (for lack of a better description) shock traveled up Bakura's arm and snaked around his wrists, ankles, and neck and then dissipated, leaving strong bands of an unknown material around the areas that it circled.

"What did you do to me?" Bakura angrily demanded, looking at the bands.

"It's just a precaution. Every time you disobey, these bands will give you a nasty shock," Seth explained with a smirk.

That pissed Bakura off. "This isn't a precaution, you enslaved me!" Bakura shouted, lunging at the god. Before he got very far, shocks coursed through his spirit, making him stop his assault.

Seth just chuckled at the pained expression on Bakura's face before sending the now enslaved spirit back into his body, but not before combing a portion of his insane self with Bakura's spirit.

Bakura felt the remaints of the shock treatment coursing through his body. Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and tried to will the pain to stop, not even hearing Rei enter the room.

Rei looked at the bed and noticed that Bakura had shifted onto his side. Rolling her eyes, she gave Bakura a light push so he rolled back onto his back. Stepping back to observe her brother, Rei noticed that he didn't look flushed or sickly anymore. Putting a hand on his forehead, Rei's normally narrow and emotionless eyes widened in surprise and shock. Bakura's skin was actually cool!

Just as she pulled her hand away, she felt a hand grab her wrist with a strong grip. Looking down, Rei saw Bakura's eyes half open, and he was smirking at having caught her wrist. After a minute of the two siblings staring at each other, Bakura suddenly grinned.

"Hi!" he said and then laughed at the dumbfounded look on Rei's face.

"Okay, what the hell did you take to make you suddenly well and happy?" Rei demanded, yanking her wrist from his grip.

"I honestly don't know," Bakura lied, since he could hear Seth's voice telling him to tell no one.

"you don't know?"

"Nope," Bakura said and then started laughing again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rei demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing's wrong with me, I'm just insane," Bakura replied seriously once he stopped laughing, a crazed gleam appearing in his eyes, courtesy of Seth's 'implant.'

Rei looked uneasy. 'This is exactly how Ishtar was after he killed his father,' she thought, 'he would say something serious and then he'd laugh insanely…like Bakura was just doing.'

"Come on then psycho, let's find you something to eat," she said, masking her wariness with indifference, and walking out of the room.

Bakura's expression saddened. He was scaring Rei, but he was just trying to obey Seth. If only he could tell one of them, they would be able to put up with his insane outbursts. 'You'll do no such thing,' came Seth's voice, floating across Bakura's mind.

'And why not? My sister has a right to know!' Bakura snapped back as he stood and heading out of his room, walked down the stairs.

'Just try to tell her,' Seth sneered and then laughed darkly. 'It would be interesting to see if a corpse can talk,' he mocked.

'Fine I won't try anything. What are you going to want me to do?' Bakura asked bitterly as he entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

'Nothing until tomorrow, for I'll be taking over then. I'm forbidding you to go to the palace tonight.'

'Why?'

'You'll disrupt my plans.'

Bakura sighed and rubbed his forehead as he walked out into the backyard to get away from Ishtar and Rei for a while, since he knew they'd be bursting with questions. 'Can't I at least go for a little while to tell Maria that I'm okay? I won't tell her how I truly recovered, I'll make something up,' he asked, feeling guilty that Maria would be left in the dark about his recovery.

Seth was silent, mulling over the pros and cons. Using one of his abilities, Seth looked a little forward into the future and saw that it would cause more chaos than what he originally planned. 'Fine,' Seth finally replied, 'But don't stay too long.' Nodding in consent, Bakura scaled the wall and headed off towards the palace.

…

A little while later, Maria sat at the mirror in her and Yami's room untangling her long hair. "That's the last time I sleep for so long without braiding my hair first," she laughed to herself.

"I agree. Your hair looks so much better unsnarled," a laughing voice came from the balcony.

Maria froze and slowly turned towards the balcony, remembering the incident from now three months ago. "Who's there?" she demanded, seeing a shadowy figure standing on the balcony. The figure moved into the light and Maria gasped and then ran into the person's arms. "Bakura! You're all right!" Maria cried, "I was so worried about you. How did you recover from the poison?"

Bakura laughed gently. "Did you forget who I am?" he asked, wiping some stray tears away from Maria's face, "I'm the Thief King Bakura. Nothing will hold me back for long."

"That's bull and you know it," Maria said with a laugh, "but I won't press the issue. Come in."

Bakura sensed Seth clear his throat and shook his head. "I'm sorry Maria, but I still tire easily. I just came to tell you that I miraculously recovered. Besides, I had to slip away from Rei, and you know how hard that is," Bakura said with a chuckle and felt Maria hug him again.

"Very well, rest up though. I expect you to visit again," Maria said, puling away and heading back in as Bakura left the balcony and headed home.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: How long did that take me to type? A week? Don't ask me how I got inspired. Also a little note: I know people are reading this, so why aren't you reviewing? All I ask is that you review. It doesn't have to be a long review, you can just put nice or good in it and I'll be happy.

By the way, if anyone would be so kind as to read my best friend's fic: **Immortal Death** by Night Spirit1. She needs five reviews, so please help her out. It's really a good story.


	16. psychosis & the tearing of a strong bond

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

Woot! Very long chapter.

'Blah' mental conversation

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bakura sensed Seth clear his throat and shook his head. "I'm sorry Maria, but I still tire easily. I just came to tell you that I miraculously recovered. Besides, I had to slip away from Rei, and you know how hard that is," Bakura said with a chuckle and felt Maria hug him again.

"Very well, rest up though. I expect you to visit again soon," Maria said, puling away and heading back in as Bakura left the balcony and headed home.

Reaching home sometime later after a walk, Bakura entered the house and saw Rei waiting for him. "Where were you?" she asked.

Bakura grinned. "I went for a walk," he replied.

"Don't lie Kura, where did you go?" Rei pried.

"I went to the palace to tell Maria that I recovered and then I did go for a walk," Bakura said sullenly.

"All right, I believe you. Just please tell me where you are going before you run off again, I don't want to worry about you. It's not in my nature," Rei said with a light laugh.

Bakura grinned and ruffled Rei's hair, since she had it down for once. "You're the best Rei."

Rei let out a low growl and pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail. "Whatever, just don't expect me to act all mushy," she snapped and then stalked to her room.

'Your sister is a feisty one, isn't she?' Seth asked, 'I wonder if she'd pass the weighing of the heart…'

'Don't you dare harm her in any way. You have me, isn't that enough?" Bakura growled at the god as he went up to his room, seeing as it was starting to become light out.

'For now,' Seth replied, 'Now, get some sleep. We're going tomb robbing tomorrow.'

'What tomb?' Bakura asked as he shed his coat and climbed into bed.

'Ex-pharaoh Akunumkanon's.'

'Let me guess, alone?'

'Precisely. Know why? You still need to get even with him for causing the death and ruin of your beloved Kuru Eruna," Seth explained.

"Yes," Bakura muttered, his eyes regaining their crazy, insane gleam, "revenge for my family." While he slept, Bakura's insanity was fueled, by watching the memory of the destruction of the Town of Thieves. Only this time, Bakura was forced to watch it through other eyes as well as his own, so he saw every single drop of blood spilled, rather than what he had witnessed when he lay in hiding.

Bakura woke up the next night feeling as if nothing would ever make him sane again. It was bad enough that he had to witness Kuru Eruna's destruction once when he was little, but having to watch everything again, even the things he didn't see three more times without being able to wake up in between them? It was enough to make anyone cold, uncaring, and purely insane… exactly what Seth was aiming for.

Going downstairs, Bakura wrinkled his nose at the smell of food. "Let me guess, Ishtar is cooking," he said.

"How'd you know?" Ishtar asked, turning.

Bakura smirked evilly. "Easy, I smelled the burning upstairs," he replied, taking a seat and catching his usual apple from Rei.

"It doesn't smell bad, it smells good…" Rei replied, "for once."

"What's in it?" Bakura asked, taking a big bite out of the apple, thus stopping Ishtar from retorting.

"Flesh from my father," Ishtar replied casually, laughing when he saw Bakura go wide-eyed and choke on the apple.

"You better be joking," Bakura hissed dangerously, once he worked the apple out of his throat.

"I was, calm down. That was just revenge," Ishtar retorted.

"Enough both of you, the food is ready," Rei intervened, setting the food on the table. Bakura and Ishtar spent the meal glaring at each other. Finishing his first helping, Bakura stood and put his dish on the counter, heading into the living room.

Rei and Ishtar looked at each other. Bakura only ate that little when he was going to go thieving. "Bakura?" Ishtar called, "What are you doing?"

Bakura reappeared in the doorway, in the middle of pulling on his red coat. "I'm going thieving," he replied, crossing his arms.

Rei looked skeptical. "Are you sure that you're okay enough to go thieving?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Bakura exploded in such a harsh voice, that even Ishtar jumped. "I feel better than I ever did, so stop nagging!" he growled in a voice totally unlike his own while putting his head cover on.

"Well there's no need to bite our damn heads off," Ishtar snapped in return.

Rei ignored the insuing arguing and looked at Bakura. She was confused. Bakura, knowing her childhood and how she hated being yelled at, never rose his voice at her. Suddenly seeing something unordinary, Rei stepped to right in front of him and grabbing his chin, forced Bakura to stare into her eyes. "Ishtar," she murmured since both grew quiet to see what she would do, "His eyes, they're like yours. He has no pupils anymore."

'Hit the wench away from us! She's starting to catch on,' Seth demanded.

'No, I'll never hit my own sister!' Bakura argued, which caught Seth off guard from where he had been controlling Bakura's movements.

'Hit her or else you'll feel the consequences of disobedience again," Seth snarled. Rei, still gazing into Bakura's eyes saw the mask slip and fear shine through his eyes before the mask was replaced and Bakura started convulsing and crying out in pain.

"R-Rei! G-Get away from me!" Bakura managed to say between convulsions as he clawed at the area around his neck, even though Rei or Ishtar couldn't see anything. Finally the convulsions stopped and Bakura was on his hands and knees, drawing ragged breaths.

Rei went closer, but Bakura's next words stopped her in her tracks. "Stay away from me, both of you. I'm too dangerous and instable for anyone to come near me. I had impulses to hurt you when you were close Rei, I don't want to hurt you. Give me a wide berth," Bakura said, looking straight into both of their eyes.

"I won't do such a thing, and I'm sure Rei won't either," Ishtar replied stubbornly, "I think you owe us some explanations. For starters, why were you clawing at your neck?"

Bakura's eyes widened as he heard Seth chuckling at his predicament. "I did too much. Stay away from Kuru Eruna unless you want me to hurt you. I'm not putting either of you at risk by doing what I have to do."

"What do you have to do?" Rei asked as Bakura rose and headed towards the door.

Bakura paused and looked over his shoulder, an insane grin spreading across his face. "Revenge," he whispered before dashing out of the door and into the night.

"Let him go," Ishtar muttered, grabbing Rei's arm as his friend went to go after her brother, "This is his fight now,"

Rei glowered and knocked Ishtar's hand away, but stayed put. "Akunumkanon's tomb has the newest and best traps, and you expect me not to worry?" she demanded.

"You forget Diabound has the ability to go through anything," Ishtar replied calmly, making Rei calm down. 'I just hope he knows what he's doing,' Ishtar thought to himself.

…

Early the next morning, Atemu sat on his throne yawning. Atemu had barely slept last night, due to a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Nodding his head after making sure no one, especially Shimon, was watching, Atemu hoped to at least rest his eyes before court opened.

"Atemu!" came a hiss in his ear suddenly. Jerking his head up, Atemu blinked sleepily at sapphire eyes, vaguely aware that his six priests were laughing quietly.

"Yes?" he asked.

Maria rolled her eyes and sat in her throne next to Atemu. "You fell asleep. Tired?" she asked with a smile. Nodding, Atemu yawned extra wide.

"Pharaoh, may we open court?" a guard asked.

"Very well," Atemu replied, stifling another yawn. "If it weren't required for me to sit through court, I would just let you do it and get some sleep," he whispered to Maria, who tried not to laugh as the first prisoner was brought in.

"Pharaoh Atemu," Mahaado started, consulting a scroll, "This man was caught stealing from Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb."

"I didn't steal anything!" the thief declared, "The tomb was picked bare! There wasn't even a…"

"Quiet!" Seto snapped, "Tombs are sacred. Even if you didn't steal anything, setting foot for reasons other than worship and paying respects is considered sacrilege."

"Okay, this part I can't watch," Maria muttered, "I hate the judging part when the kas come out of the person's mouth."

"Well done Seto," Akunadin said after the monster was sealed away.

Seto snorted. "Please, I'm sure it was dull for the pharaoh and his queen. Shall we draw and quarter him for our Highness' pleasure?" he asked, glaring at the prisoner who eeped.

"Seto, there's no need for that. Isn't it one of the priests' duties to show mercy?" Isis asked.

"Feh, mercy shouldn't be wasted on scum like this," Seto spat, unsheathing the dagger part of the Millennium Rod, "I suggest that we flay him, break his bones, and kill him as a warning to other tomb robbers."

"Priest Seto! That's enough. I won't have you spill unnecessary blood on the throne room floor, or you're cleaning it up without magic," Maria interrupted. "Send that thief to seven years hard labor for his crimes," she said to the guards who immediately bowed and took the prisoner away.

"You know Seto, for not liking Bakura, you certainly have been acting like him lately," Atemu said, leaning back in his throne and chuckling.

Seto flushed and scowling at the two laughing people on the thrones, sheathed the dagger on the Rod. "Mahaado! Isn't it your guards' duty to supervise and guard the tombs?" Seto demanded, turning to the said priest, "The tombs have been defiled too many times, what do you have to say about that?"

Mahaado looked at the floor. "You have my sincerest apologies," he said quietly. "Atemu," he said, turning to the pharaoh, "I request to enlist more men to strengthen the guard at the tombs."

Atemu nodded, and Mahaado made a slight face at Seto. "Just because you're High Priest, doesn't mean you can take on Atemu's role," Mahaado said.

"Enough, you two," Atemu said sternly as Seto was about to reply.

Isis shook her head and was about to summon the next prisoner when the Tauk started glowing.

"What is it Isis?" Maria asked as Isis concentrated.

"I'm seeing an evil shadow approaching the palace, Someone with incredible amounts of heka (Egyptian for magic)," Isis reported. Atemu and Maria exchanged uneasy looks. Something bad was about to happen, and it caught them totally unprepared.

…

Meanwhile, the guards were having problems of their own. "How dare you approach the palace grounds! Who exactly do you think you are?" one guard demanded.

"Well, a king is robed in gold, right?" the figure replied, "Well I'm covered in gold so I guess my title fits. I am the King of Thieves."

"Y-You're Thief Bakura, the legendary tomb robber!" another guard exclaimed.

"Shut up! I have no time for worthless fools like yourselves," Bakura growled before sweeping the guards aside and striding into the palace.

"Your highnesses!" one of the palace soldiers said, bursting into the throne room and hastily bowing, "The tomb robber that robbed Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb is heading this way!"

The soldier didn't get to report anything else before he fell dead to the floor, a knife protruding from his skull. "At last, the throne room," Bakura said smugly, entering the throne room, stepping over the soldier's body.

"Bakura!" Maria called somewhat angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"

Bakura just smirked and flung the bag of treasures that was over his shoulder to the ground. "Well, I figured you lost some things, so I decided to see if these were them. I even brought the decrepit form I found in the sarcophagus," Bakura sneered, dragging the thing that he had been pulling along behind him forward.

Atemu looked like he had been hit with something very heavy and very solid. "Father," he murmured. Maria gazed at Atemu sympathetically and gave him a little hug.

"You defiled Akunumkanon's tomb?" Shimon asked in disbelief.

"Very perceptive. I'm really not that interested in the gold though for I have more than enough," Bakura said softly, looking at the trinkets scattered around his feet. Looking up, his expression hardened. "I came for the Millennium items, and if you won't hand them to me, I'll take them by force!" he finished, spreading his arms.

"To step before the throne of the Pharaoh unbidden is a serious and unforgivable crime!" Shaddah snapped.

"So 'pass judgement' on me already so I can get on with my life," Bakura replied impatiently.

Seto smirked. "For a thief like you, it must take guts facing the seven millennium items," he said brandishing the Millennium Rod, "I'll make sure that the canopic jars holding those guts is a large one."

"Bakura, if someone who didn't train their souls, like you, were to touch one of these items, your very soul would be set ablaze," Karim pointed out.

"You excite me. Now I want them even more. I'm not worried about those items hurting me," Bakura said with an evil smile. Laughing insanely, Bakura grinned even wider. "After all, my family is in those items, but if I'm forced to fight you, then so be it. I'll take all of you on at once!"

"Atemu, why would Bakura do this?" Maria asked.

Atemu looked at Maria, and knew she had been deeply hurt and betrayed. "I don't know. Maybe he had been harboring this in his heart for a long time and only just recently decided to release it," he said logically.

Shaddah, looking into Bakura's heart gave a gasp and stumbled backwards. "His ka…it's too great. The sealing stone won't hold it,"

'Seth, what is he talking about?' Bakura wondered.

'They're going to try to seal Diabound in the sealing stone. Normally, they would have been able to do it, but Diabound evolved when I combined myself with your soul,' Seth explained.

'Sounds like fun.' "Come out Diabound!" Bakura shouted, feeling power swirl around him as the massive ka erupted from his body.

"How did Diabound get so big?" Maria asked with wide, fearful eyes as she looked up at the once familiar ka.

"He evolved," was the only answer Atemu could give as he too stared at the monster.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Millennium Items!" Seto growled, "By using the power of the Millennium Rod, I banish Diabound into the stone slab!"

"You fool," Bakura laughed suddenly once Diabound was in the stone, "You should have listened to your priest."

"What?" Seto asked and then looked at the slab. Sure enough, there were cracks spreading across the whole thing and then exploded, allowing Diabound to emerge. "All right you heretical imbecile, we're not letting a shattered stone deter us from dealing you proper justice. We'll all fight you!"

"I can beat you priests with one arm tied behind my back, blindfolded, and on the verge of death. I'd rather duel the Pharaoh. How about it _Atemu_? If I lose to you, you can have my head. If I win though, I take every thing dear to you, your life, your finery, and the Millennium Items," Bakura offered.

"What's wrong with you Bakura? Why are you doing this?" Maria asked, fearing the reason.

Bakura picked up on the fear and laughed again. "What's the matter my queen? Do I scare you?" he asked in an oily voice, which made Maria cringe and draw backwards. "As for why I'm doing this… ask him," Bakura stated, gesturing to the mummy on the floor, "After all, he was the one who made the items."

"Bakura, Akunumkanon made the items for peace and justice…" Akunadin started, but trailed off when Bakura glared in a loathing manner at him.

"Justice?" Bakura mocked, "Is killing off my whole town except for me defined as justice? The town is now little more than complete ruin except for a shrine under some buildings. That shrine holds the mold that the Items were created from." "Did you ever think, Pharaoh, that your father was after the evil power that is locked away in the Millennium items? This corpse got what he deserved, but my revenge isn't fulfilled yet," Bakura hissed, stepping on the body and softly laughed when an audible crunch came from the mummy.

"BAKURA! GET YOUR FOOT OFF THAT BODY!" Atemu exploded, leaping from his throne.

"Ah, so that got your ass off of the throne," Bakura observed.

All of the priests bristled and summoned their kas. As the kas flew at Diabound, Atemu walked forward in a numb state, totally ignoring the fighting kas.

"Atemu!" Maria called after him and started going forward, but was stopped by Shimon. "…Shimon?"

"He won't come back until he retrieves his father. The puzzle will protect him. For now, stay here. It wouldn't be good if both of you were harmed," Shimon soothed.

Maria nodded and turned to watch the battle. So far, Bakura was wiping out the priests' monsters one at a time. "What power!" Mahaado exclaimed as his mage avoided a blow by Diabound, which unfortunately wiped out Karim's and Shaddah's monsters.

"Don't give up!" Akunadin urged.

"Fools, you're no match for Diabound!" Bakura laughed and since he was caught up in the battle, never noticed Atemu come up.

"Move," Atemu said, shoving Bakura aside and picking up his father's body.

"Quite an emotional reunion, eh Pharaoh?" Bakura called after Atemu's form as he walked back to the throne, "I must admit, some pieces may have fallen off on the way here."

"Stay there. I'm going to destroy you," Atemu said pausing for a second and then walking on, missing the smirk that adorned Bakura's face.

'Destroy us? Can he do that?' Bakura asked Seth in an amused tone.

'You can still die, but the Pharaoh is nowhere near strong enough to do that,' Seth replied with a chuckle, 'What say you to killing him before he can get back to his perch?'

'Sounds fun,' Bakura replied as he ordered Diabound to set his sights on the Pharaoh.

"Atemu! Watch out!" Maria's screamed warning reached his ears and he leaped to the side just as the snake part of Diabound snapped at the spot where he'd been.

"Priests! Protect the pharaoh!" Maria ordered. Seto and Mahaado nodded and worked together for once. Seto brought his servant monster around to distract Diabound, setting Diabound up so Mahaado's mage could trap it with its spellbinding phantasm.

"Now you can't move, Thief," Seto sneered.

By that time, Atemu had reached the thrones. Maria helped him lay his father gently down and then stood uncertainly to the side.

"Great Pharaoh!" Shimon exclaimed, "To think he would come back to the palace in this state."

"…He's not the pharaoh," Atemu said softly raising his head and looking at Maria and Shimon with anger blazing in his eyes, "This battered and mistreated body is my father!"

"What shall we do?" Maria asked softly.

"You're willing to fight?" Atemu asked, surprised.

Maria nodded. "That's not the Bakura I know. The Bakura I knew is long gone," she said icily.

"Now Gadius! Destroy Diabound!" Akunadin ordered.

Bakura tried to hold in his laughter. The fools were very amusing. "You priests fell into my trap! I let you catch me just so I could destroy you all at once. Ready? Here I come!" Bakura chuckled and throwing off Mahaado's spell, crushed the remaining kas. Bakura, seeing that they were unprotected, was about to kill all six, when two figures blocked his path.

"We'll fight now," Maria said, closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Get back, all of you!" Atemu ordered to the priests, the Millennium Puzzle glowing.

"Feh, I'll destroy you both before either of your kas can emerge!" Bakura snapped, Diabound lashing the snake head at Atemu and Maria, intent on swallowing both of them.

"Not if I can help it!" Maria snapped, her twin ka dragons emerging full sized and knocking the snake part aside.

Bakura's eyes widened at the sight of the dragons. They were at their full sizes and were bigger than Diabound. The dragons didn't do anything, just glowered, ready to deflect another attack.

"Now Bakura, we're going to show you real justice," Atemu growled, summoning Obelisk, "Our justice is in the name of the gods, so I'm showing you one of our three great allies, the great god Obelisk!" Seeing astonishment fill Bakura's eyes, Atemu's eyes narrowed in return. "Bow before the gods Bakura!"

"Here comes a good move," Mahaado said.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, looking at the slightly younger priest.

"Atemu and Maria have been practicing combination moves with the gods. I've seen Obelisk's and Osiris' combos, but never Ra's," Mahaado replied, "That's how Maria's dragons have become so big, they've trained with gods."

"This is an interesting twist," Bakura said with a chuckle as the two dragons came down to hover by obelisk's fists, "I was planning to kill you eight, and then just take the items. I never thought that I would be stopped by a god. Of course, if that's what it takes, Diabound will crush your god, and then we'll see who the real god is!"

"Bakura, I'll never forgive the person who tries to steal the items," Atemu growled, "The items were forged to bring peace to the world."

"Don't make me laugh," Bakura retorted, "the items are made of good and evil, kind of like a double-edged sword. Of course you would think they are good. You're too idiotically goody-goody to believe different. Rich and powerful scum like you just love to talk about this so called 'justice.' To have the right to punish those you fear…to kill those you hate and call it execution, not murder."

"What are you getting at?" Maria demanded.

"That is your ideals really justice? Or is it evil, and you merely fear your opponent's version of justice! No one can draw the line between good and evil, and I'm living example of that. I claim justice on my side as well…justice for my family. I'll kill every one of you," Bakura declared.

"Murder? Grave robbing? Betrayal? Where is the justice in your actions? You're not getting away with this!" Atemu snarled in response, his anger beyond his control.

"I'm not answering you. I'm bored and want to fight so, Diabound! Destroy Obelisk! Surpass the power of the gods!" Diabound leaped forward and prepared to strike Obelisk. Atemu stood his ground, Maria not a foot from him, both ready to counter-strike.

"Perish!" Bakura yelled, "Spiral wave!"

Obelisk put his arm in front of the two rulers as the two dragons closed their wings around them as well. All that Maria and Atemu could hear and feel was the tearing wind that managed to leak past the wings. Finally the wind stopped and the three monsters lifted their cover, totally unscathed.

"I-Impossible! The spiral wave didn't do anything!" Bakura murmured, backing slightly, Seth even shaken and slightly uneasy.

Looking at the two, Bakura was surprised to see Maria crying freely, her usually composed self totally gone and broken down. Meeting his eyes, Maria's tears fell faster. "I'm sorry," she whispered, motioning a signal to her dragons.

"Bakura," Atemu said softly but fiercely as Gold and Silver settled next to Obelisk, poised to attack, "We'll now show you just how flimsy your justice is with the iron fist of a god! God hand crusher!"

At those words, the two dragons fired their blasts, making them spiral around Obelisk's arm and fist as Obelisk punched Diabound. The impact and force were so great, Diabound and Bakura flew across the room and crashed into the wall behind them.

"Amazing," Isis breathed, "They took both down in one blow!"

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that," Mahaado muttered, earning nods from the other priests.

Bakura groaned and got to his knees, vaguely aware that he was being watched. 'That blow took a lot of our Ba,' he said shakily to Seth.

'Yes, but we still have enough to get out of here and recover,' Seth replied, angry that they lost.

Bakura staggered to his feet, holding a hand to his throbbing stomach, Diabound rising behind him. Hearing one of the bumbling priests say something about him still having power, Bakura smirked as Diabound held out his hand and he hopped onto it. "Not bad," Bakura called to the pharaoh and apparently his former friend. "You're better than I thought. But next time, things won't go so well for you. So long!" He called as Diabound held him securely and flew through the wall.

"Don't just stand there! Go after him!" Seto ordered the guards. Atemu banished Obelisk back to his tablet and turning, saw Maria still shedding tears.

"Are you alright?" Atemu asked quietly.

Maria looked at him and rubbed her eyes, causing the kohl she wore to become greatly smeared. "Let me guess, my face is a mess from crying," she said, seeing Atemu trying not to smile and pointed to his own eyes to indicate she smeared her kohl. As her husband did that, she smiled humorlessly and then saddened again. "I never thought Bakura would betray me," she said, "I'm fine, but seeing him kill that one soldier mercilessly tore my heart in two."

"It'll hurt for a while, but soon it'll become a dull ache," Atemu soothed, kissing Maria's forehead.

"One thing's for sure," Seto said, tucking the Millennium rod into his sash and embracing his sister in a much needed hug, "We can't trust Bakura ever again."

Atemu nodded and turning to a guard, ordered court to be closed for the remainder of the day before taking Maria to their room.

Meanwhile, Bakura managed to escape Thebes and made it to a nearby rock bluff, Diabound right beside him. Bakura let loose an evil laugh as he looked down at the city, just barely seeing the guards spreading through the city, not worried about Rei and Ishtar. They knew what to do when he got into more trouble than expected and had to hide or flee while the guards searched every house for him.

"This is the prelude to the fall of your dynasty. I'll kill you, Yugi, and then finally Maria. One thief will start a war, and you better give it all you got, Pharaoh!" Bakura laughed as Diabound picked him up and flew on to Kuru Eruna.

That night, Atemu stood on the balcony that gave the second greatest view, gazing out at the desert. He would have stood on his room's balcony, but he didn't want to disturb Maria. He had told her to rest after that fiasco, and later brought Yugi in to cheer her up. She was sleeping when he last checked up on her.

His thoughts were torn back to reality when he felt someone slip their arm through his and lean on his shoulder. Looking down, he smiled softly seeing Maria there. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll live. Atemu, what are we going to do? I can't keep fighting him," Maria murmured, burying her face in his shirt as he faced her. Remembering something, Maria looked up at Atemu. "How are you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm still sorrowful that my father was desecrated like that. Shimon told me that he'll be interred into the Valley of the Kings after we repeat the funerary rites," Atemu replied, stroking her hair and looking out over the desert again.

The priests had been standing quietly behind them for a couple minutes. Finally, Mahaado couldn't take the guilt gnawing at him. "Pharaoh, I'm to blame for this. It's due to my ineptitude that your father's tomb was defiled…I await your punishment," he said, getting down on one knee and staring at the ground.

Maria and Atemu turned to face him. Atemu regarded him seriously and then smiled softly. "Mahaado," he said, "Please see that my father is interred with great respect."

Mahaado's head snapped up and saw that Atemu wasn't joking. "Yes, I'll comply and I'll stake my life upon succeeding," Mahaado replied bowing again.

"Mahaado, Atemu would never punish you. He knows there wasn't anything you could do, and trusts that you will correct your mistake on your own," Maria said, with an agreeing nod from Atemu.

Mahaado nodded and got up, going to stand beside Atemu, the other priests coming to stand on either side of the royal couple, all looking out over the desert.

"You know," Maria said after a peaceful silence, "If we work together and remain loyal to one another, Bakura won't be able to defeat us."

"What about his sister?" Karim asked after Seto and the others had left, leaving him, Atemu, Maria, and Mahaado on the balcony.

"You mean Rei? If I knew Bakura at all, he would have told her to stay out of it. If there's one thing that's certain about Bakura, is that he loves Rei more than anything and it would kill him if anything happened to her," Maria said, and then noticed that the other three were looking at her. "No, leave her alone. If Rei were a part of this, she would have been here with Bakura," she said fiercely.

"That may be, but it would be wise not to trust either of them again," Atemu replied darkly before turning away from the desert, "Come, let's all get some rest. We still have to do court tomorrow."

"Just get some sleep tonight Atemu," Mahaado joked suddenly as they were heading in, "We wouldn't want you to fall asleep again."

…

A little while later, Seto strode down the walkway towards the shrine of Wedju, the guards admitting him immediately. Climbing the stairs to the center of the shrine, Seto nodded to Akunadin. "You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to know if there's word on Bakura's whereabouts," Akunadin said, turning to face Seto.

"No, but we have expanded the search area to not only Thebes, but also to the desert, the gorge, and soldiers were even sent to Kuru Eruna, but there hasn't been any luck yet," Seto reported.

"I hope we catch him. We both know if Atemu hadn't been able to wield one of the gods, we all would have died," Akunadin replied.

"That's the problem with most scum. Their kas aren't strong enough for us to use. Weak hearts equals weak monsters, and we can't keep relying on the gods if Diabound gets stronger," Seto said gazing around the shrine at all of the monsters.

"Diabound got so strong from Bakura's hatred being fueled. Since Bakura is a survivor from Kuru Eruna, His hatred and anger will be bottomless," Akunadin sighed, not looking up, "Few know about the evil side of the Millennium items."

Seto was greatly surprised. "You mean that Bakura's cock-and-bull story about the Millennium items was true?" he demanded.

"Yes, and that's why we can't let Bakura have the items," Akunadin replied.

"I have an idea," Seto said, his eyes narrowing, "If Bakura's ka had hidden abilities, who's to say that people in Thebes don't have kas with hidden abilities? We should capture them, and develop their ka, and turn them into powerful weapons! If kas grow by hatred, then we can torture our captives. No one will question our motives, seeing as we are the highest authority under the Pharaoh. We should get results."

"You're mad Seto! Pharaoh Atemu would never allow you to abuse the commoners like that! Besides, your sister would be crushed if she knew you had such intentions! She needs you as a support for the time being," Akunadin exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course my dear cousin would never let me go through with it, but why should either him or my sister know? They have enough on their plates as it is. In times like this, it's up to us priests to become the pharaoh's shadows in a manner of speaking and protect the royal household with shadow tactics. I'm asking you to leave everything to me," Seto reasoned. Akunadin just sighed and nodded finally.

"Just be careful," Akunadin said. Seto nodded and left the shrine.

A few days later, Pharaoh Akunumkanon's body was once again laid to rest in his tomb. After Atemu's father was put in the tomb, Atemu, Maria, and the priests returned to the palace to continue training. Over the past few days, the priests had been fighting mock battles to strengthen their kas. Atemu noticed progress in some of the kas and was happy. What delighted him the most, was that the mock battles cheered Maria up, and they amused her and Yugi.

"Okay! Today's duel will be a team duel of three versus three," Maria announced, "Each team gets three stones, and you can either use your stone to summon a monster or you can use your ka, it's your choice, but only one monster apiece, so choose wisely. The first team to defeat all three of the opposing monsters wins."

"Yugi, would like to get the ball rolling?" Atemu asked the child on his lap as the priests split into teams. Seto, Akunadin and Shaddah were on one team, while Mahaado, Isis, and Karim were on the other.

Yugi nodded and called out, "Diaha!" Of course, Yugi shouted it in a cute way, which made most of the priests laugh and the ones that didn't, smile.

"All right, I summon Duos, my ka!" Seto commanded as the said monster appeared.

"Then I'll summon Zerua!" Shaddah called, summoning the monster from the stone slab behind him.

"Fine! Then I'll summon my Magus of Illusion!" Mahaado said. Isis summoned Spiria, her ka, and it was a face off, each side daring the other to make the first move.

"This will be interesting to say the least," Atemu chuckled.

"I agree, Karim must have a trap monster waiting in a stone slab," Maria replied, settling back to watch.

"Let's get this ball rolling! Duos! Attack Mahaado's monster!" Seto commanded.

"You're an idiot Seto!" Mahaado called before activating his ka's power, "Spellbinding phantasm!"

"I'll summon a monster from the tablet now! Dark Ushebti!" Akunadin replied, summoning the said monster.

"Ushebti are substitutes, so it'll abrorb you phantasm, allowing me to continue my attack!" Seto said, urging Duos forward.

"Not if I can help it Seto!" Isis retorted, "Spiria! Use your rainbow barrier!"

"This is a good duel. While Seto's side is relying on Duos' strength, Mahaado's side is relying on teamwork and skill," Atemu commented.

"Yes, but it's Shaddah's move now," Maria replied as Yugi clapped.

"Zerua! Use your special power to dispel the rainbow barrier!" Shaddah commanded. Zerua continued through the barrier and headed straight towards Spiria.

"Now! Desert Trapdoor Spider! Stop Zerua!" Karim commanded. The spider spit a web and ensnared Zerua in it.

"Thank you for destroying the barrier Shaddah," Seto smirked, "Now let me return the favor." Duos whirled and sliced Zerua in half.

"What are you doing Seto?" Akunadin asked.

Seto smirked as Duos destroyed the Dark Ushebti. "Simple, every time Duos sacrifices an ally, his power increases. Since he destroyed two monsters, Duos' attack power is tripled! Now I'll take care of all of your monsters at once! Aura sword!" Seto replied as Duos took out the three monsters.

Mahaado and Karim fell off the platform from the blast, and Isis was forced to kneel and protect herself from flying debris. "That's enough Seto!" Maria called once the attack settled and ended, "You win."

"Mahaado! What kind of ka was that?" Seto spat, rounding on Mahaado as Karim helped him up, "It was pathetic! You need to strengthen your ba if you're going to protect Atemu with that!"

"Seto, I admit that we lost, but what point is winning if you sacrifice your allies?" Karim asked when Mahaado didn't reply.

"War isn't won by the number of soldiers or words," Seto sneered turning and starting to walk off, missing Karim's and Mahaado's glares, "Mark these words, I'll listen to you after you become a better opponent!"

"Seto!" Atemu called.

"Yes Atemu?" Seto asked curiously.

"Seto, a battle strategy that relies on brute strength alone in time will reveal unforeseen weaknesses," Atemu replied with a sideways glance at Maria.

"Is that so…" Seto observed.

"Tue power never involves hurting your friends and allies," Maria added softly.

"Really, then what is power? This may be presumptuous of me, but I would appreciate instruction from the 'great pharaoh.' Would it be possible for a duel right now?" Seto asked mockingly while bowing deeply.

"As you wish," Atemu replied, not at all offended by the lack of respect. Handing Yugi over to Maria, Atemu stood and went to one side of the dueling platform, the other priests moving out of the way as Seto went to the other side.

"I'm interested to see the power of the gods," Seto said as the two faced off.

"What? Oh, I'm not going to use any of the gods, it would be a waste of their time," Atemu said, waving his hand in a dismissing manner, "All I'll need is one stone."

"No god? But Duos…are you sure?" Seto asked.

"Positive. You need not hold back," Atemu replied.

"Diaha!" Yugi called with a giggle. It was rare that he watched his father duel.

"Okay, I'll summon Duos!" Seto started, his ka appearing behind him.

"Then I'll choose Kuriboh," Atemu replied, the little monster appearing on the slab, but not summoned yet.

"Are you making fun of me?" Seto demanded, "It matters not, I'll crush that pathetic slab before you can summon the monster."

Duos leaped forward and smashed the stone to thousands of pieces. "You think it's over?" Atemu asked with a light laugh at seeing Seto's triumphant grin.

"W-What?" Seto asked and then looked at the now smoking pieces. On every piece, a figure of Kuriboh was forming.

"Thank you for activating Kuriboh's ability for me. You saved me some energy," Atemu laughed. He then summoned the Kuribohs. A thousand of the furballs emerged from their stones and multiplying even more, covered Duos from head to toe.

Maria, knowing this move all too well, covered Yugi's ears, ready for a loud bang. Sure enough, a sound akin to an explosion erupted as all of the Kuribohs exploded simultaneously, wiping out Duos in the process.

Mahaado and Karim barked a laugh at Seto. Since the duelist feels what their ka feels, Seto was covered in scorch marks, a stunned expression on his face. "Told you," Atemu got out between laughs. Seto snarled in reply and stormed off to clean up.

Later, once the excitement died down, the priests, Maria, and Atemu went different ways, Seto and Shaddah saying that they were going to supervise the search. Since the servants were busy repairing the wall near the entrance, court was closed. Maria and Atemu walked with Yugi, the little boy running around laughing.

"I wonder why Seto and Shaddah decided to go supervise the search," Maria wondered, playing with her magic and making little animals for Yugi to play with as they sat in the garden.

"Knowing those two, they're probably thinking that the guards are slacking. You know that Seto needs to get out and do things," Atemu laughed.

Meanwhile, Seto and Shaddah were walking with some of the guards, looking for good candidates for Seto's experiment. As the guards searched the houses for Bakura, they brought out possible people under the pretense that they were merely questioning them.

Shaddah would test their hearts and decide if they were suitable. They had been doing this for over an hour when a guard shouted something. Turning, Seto saw about three guards pulling a figure towards him. The figure had a black cloak with a black hood on covering the figure's features. Seto smirked when he saw the figure struggling to escape.

"We spotted this boy coming and when he saw us, he started fleeing. Luckily we caught him," The one guard said.

Seto strode closer and pulled the hood off of the figure. The figure was merely a boy no more than two years younger than himself. Lavendar eyes glared wildly as the boy twisted to break free.

"Enough, boy!" Seto snapped, grabbing one of his arms and twisting it into a submission hold.

"Don't call me 'Boy.' I do have a name, and it's none of your damn buisness," Ishtar growled, blowing a lock of his hair out of his face.

"Shaadah, check his heart. I think we'll use him regardless, but I want to make sure," Seto said as guards tied Ishtar's hands behind his back and forced him to stand.

Shaddah complied and saw that this boy's heart's shadows were as deep as Bakura's. Looking further, Shaddah saw his ka. It was a shimmery blue blob looking monster.

"It's nothing right now, but if 'trained' right, this ka could rival at least the queen's dragons," Shaddah replied.

"Excellent. Bring him along and make him…comfortable," Seto told a guard. The guard bowed swiftly and he and a few others dragged Ishtar away, their captive struggling every step of the way.

As they passed his and Rei's house, Ishtar pursed his lips and whistled shrilly, earning a hit to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. All he hoped, was that Rei had heard his trouble signal.

Some time later, Ishtar woke up and found himself facing the wall, his wrists chained above his head, his cloak and shirt missing. Panicking, Ishtar started to at least try to turn himself so his back was against the wall, horrible memories from when his father was alive and what he had done to him coming back in a rush. Finally getting his back against the wall, Ishtar looked up as he heard the door to his cell open and paled seeing High Priest Seto standing in the doorway, a jailer behind him.

"Good, you're awake. You see, it's no fun torturing someone when they're unconscious," Seto said approacing Ishtar, but paused when Ishtar snapped his teeth at him. "You really want your chest to be marred?" Seto asked, using the magic of the Millennium Rod to paralyze Ishtar before going over and shackling his ankles down.

At the signal to procede, the jailer uncoiled a whip and started towards Ishtar, Seto backing up so as not to get hit. Ishtar, seeing the whip, let out a little moan and started struggling fruitlessly.

"Remember to scream. It'll only fuel the jailer more if you don't," Seto chukled as the jailer snapped the whip, making it smack across Ishtar's chest and stomach. At first Ishtar refused to scream, but as the jailer started hitting the sensitive areas on his chest, arms, legs, and stomach, he couldn't help but scream, hating the high priest with every fiber of his being more and more with every hit.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: How's Ishtar going to get out of this one? Find out next chapter. By the way, there's only going to be around four more chapters and then I'll get started on a sequel. Remember: All I ask is that you review. It doesn't have to be a long review, you can just put nice or good in it and I'll be happy.

And again by the way, if anyone would be so kind as to read my best friend's fic: **Immortal Death** by Night Spirit1. She needs five reviews, so please help her out. It's really a good story.


	17. reluctance to give up no matter what

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

Woot! Very long chapter.

'Blah' mental conversation

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Remember to scream. It'll only fuel the jailer more if you don't," Seto chuckled as the jailer snapped the whip, making it smack across Ishtar's chest and stomach. At first Ishtar refused to scream, but as the jailer started hitting the sensitive areas on his chest, arms, legs, and stomach, he couldn't help but scream, hating the high priest with every fiber of his being more and more with every hit.

Finally the jailer stopped, and with a wave of his hand, Seto unlocked the ankle shackles. "Rest up, this is only the beginning," Seto said as he strode out.

Ishtar didn't move or respond, having shut his mind from the pain, thinking that his father had done this to him. 'But that can't be, I killed my father…unless his soul is tormenting me,' Ishtar thought before drifting into a painful sleep, unaware of the blood trickling slowly down his body. It was morning when he woke up, snapping his head up and crying out softly at the lines of fire that raced across his skin.

Looking down, Ishtar winced at the sight of his blood caked chest and the various lines running over his body that had scabbed already. "Come out and keep me company," Ishtar whispered and then looked to the side as his ka appeared next to him. "Hey buddy," he murmured, not wanting anyone to hear him. His ka floated up and rubbed against Ishtar's bound hands.

"Yeah, I can't lower my arms, and they're currently killing me," Ishtar replied at the look his slime monster gave him, "If only you had some way to break the chains," Ishtar groaned and then laughed lightly as the slime monster zipped around him, tickling him to cheer him up.

"That's a cute ka you have," a little voice said. Ishtar, looking through the cell bars saw a child standing at the other side looking in.

"Thanks, he's a slime monster, nothing too noteworthy about him except that he can't be destroyed," Ishtar replied as his ka slid through the bars and zipped around the child.

"Yugi, where are you?" came Seto's voice. Ishtar's ka froze and zipped back into the cell, disappearing as he went back into Ishtar.

"Here!" Yugi called. A minute later, Seto appeared and scooped up the little boy.

"You know you shouldn't run off like that," Seto scolded, "Let's be thankful your mother didn't catch you wandering around alone."

"I wanna go back up to her," Yugi said. Seto shot a glare at Ishtar and disappeared.

A couple minutes later, Mahaado was kneeling in front of Atemu and Maria, preparing to depart for the Valley of the Kings. "Pharaoh I will personally take command of the troops stationed at your father's tomb," he pledged.

"Bakura can appear at any time. Take as many guards as needed. I expect your best," Atemu replied.

"We had the most ingenious traps, but Bakura managed to sneak past all of them easily. If the traps are repaired only, this will happen again," Shimon said.

Mahaado met Atemu's eyes. "There's a new trap that's certain to catch any thief," Mahaado replied.

"You better be sure about this," Seto sneered, "After all, this is your only chance to clear your name. Next time you'll be stripped of priesthood."

"Seto, that's for Atemu to decide," Maria said sternly. Seto locked eyes with her and then bowed in apology.

"Mahaado," Atemu said, distracting him from what Seto said, "Don't be blinded by your guilt. Just think of fulfilling your duties so you can return home."

"My lord," Mahaado replied, standing and walking out. He was walking down one of the outdoor corridors when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Signaling the men behind him to continue on, Mahaado faced the pot that grabbed his attention.

"Mana, you know you can't hide from me," Mahaado said, his eyebrow twitching. A giggle came from the pot and a blonde head poked out of the pot.

"Master, you always find me," Mana said, climbing out of the pot, oblivious to Mahaado's annoyed state.

"How many times have I told you that if you're going to play in the palace, play with Yugi," Mahaado scolded.

"But I'm not playing!" Mana defended, "You're going to serve in the valley today, so I just came to see you off, that's all. Besides, Yugi's just a baby!"

"Yugi is five, you're twelve. There's not much difference," Mahaado said with a sigh, "Besides, shouldn't you be practicing your magic?" "You'll never become a full-fledged sorcerer if you keep putting it off," Mahaado scolded again, but not as angrily as before when he saw Mana's mouth open.

"Lighten up Mahaado, Mana can miss a day. However, I think she should practice twice as long tomorrow for calling Yugi a baby," Maria said coming up.

Mana opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw that Maria was only teasing and giggled. "I was never like that," Mahaado said.

"That may be, but don't get mad at Mana for hiding in those pots, for Atemu used to hide from his father when he was little," Maria pointed out.

"But…" Mahaado started, but stopped as Mana giggled again.

"Mahaado," Maria said on a softer, more serious note, "I know what you're planning, but you must be careful. Magus of Illusion is not yet strong enough to defeat Diabound alone."

"Maria, Bakura's ka grew with hatred, right?" he asked and saw Maria nod in response.

"Not just hatred. A ka grows with strength from the heart," Maria replied, "…why?"

"Then in place of hatred, I have my devotion to you and Atemu and even Yugi," Mahaado stated, grabbing Maria's hand gently and kissing the fingers, "My faith in you three cannot fail! This happened because of my failure. Atemu swallowed his sadness at seeing his father desecrated and forgave me, allowing me to live. I'll stake my life to see my duty through."

Maria looked at him and then hugged him tightly. "Oh Mahaado, you're a good friend," she said with a sniff, "Here, take this. If you need comfort or assistance, don't hesitate to call their names."

Mahaado returned the hug and wiped the stray tears away. Opening his hand, his eyes widened at seeing Maria's medallion of Gold and Silver that they had made for her the day after she came to the palace. "Maria, I can't take it," Mahaado said, "It's too precious to you."

Maria shook her head and stepped back, refusing to take the medallion. Mahaado understood then and put it on. Giving Mana a quick hug, Mahaado hurried to catch up with the reinforcements.

"Maria, why did you say that Mahaado's ka wasn't strong enough?" Mana asked, "Mahaado's magic is incredible!"

"I know that, that's why he was chosen to study the highest level of magic," Maria said.

"But Master hasn't used his magic for a very long time," Mana declared. Seeing Maria's confused look, Mana decided to elaborate. "Master hasn't used his phenomenal magic since he put on the Millennium Ring. He only uses summoning magic now," she said, slightly giggling at Maria's very surprised look.

Towards evening, the guards and reinforcements at the Valley of the Kings gathered for night assignments. "All right, listen all of you!" the second in command guard announced, "Priest Mahaado himself will be guard the tomb of Akunumkanon until dawn. The rest of you lot know your usual assignments. Let no creature near this holy place!"

As a chorus of cheers filled the air, and the guards walked off to their respective tombs, none noticed at the rim of the valley, sitting behind a rock, was none other than Bakura. Biting into some garlic, he looked at the entrance to Akunumkanon's tomb and smirked at seeing Mahaado near the entrance.

"Well well, a stray priest," he murmured. Looking back down, Bakura's smirk grew wider seeing Mahaado head into the tomb. "It looks like he's going to inspect the tomb," Bakura observed and looked around at the nearby guards. "Five guards. This will be easy," he laughed.

Not even a minute later, Bakura was heading down the tomb hallway, licking the blood off of his fingers. The first four died quietly enough from caved in skulls or snapped necks, but the fifth one caught sight of him and was about to call for back up before Bakura ripped out his throat. Coming to the first trap, Bakura stopped short. There, on the other end of walkway that spanned a bottomless pit was none other than Mahaado.

"I've been waiting for you Bakura," Mahaado said.

Bakura would have replied, but a rumbling sound and then a dull boom reached his ears. Listening, Bakura heard the muffled voices of the guards saying something about three days and a soul. "It's just as I thought," Bakura said suddenly, "Akunumkanon's body isn't here at all, right? Not that I need his bones."

"I ordered Akunumkanon's body to be reburied elsewhere. This is your tomb, Bakura," Mahaado replied.

"Don't boast yet, fool. Do you think I really fell for your 'trap?' I don't want to grind that dilapidated corpse up, I came in here for the item around your neck!" Bakura growled.

"Even if you steal the ring, you cannot escape this tomb. It's our graves."

Bakura let loose an evil laugh. "Who do you think I am?" Bakura demanded, "I am the Thief King Bakura! No mere tomb will hold me!" "I showed you just how weak your ka was in the palace. You're done for this time because you don't have your precious queen to save your hide!" Bakura sneered.

"Do you really think you'll beat me?" Mahaado asked in an amused manner.

"What are you talking about?"

"In here I can release my full magic without harming anyone not in this fight. My magic has kept the darkness of the Millennium Ring at bay. This ring is too much for you!"

"Is that so? I think you better think twice about that statement. Diabound! Let's show this priest just how much we've improved!" Bakura commanded, his powers swirling around his body as the said ka appeared, looming over the walkway.

"Each time my hatred for you scum grows, Diabound evolves and becomes stronger," Bakura triumphantly explained at Mahaado's dumbfounded stare.

Mahaado closed his eyes and gripping Maria's medallion, remembered their parting words. "Then I'll release all of my heka and the powers of the Millennium Ring," Mahaado replied, the magic swirling around him creating a strong wind, "Now my spirit, come!"

Bakura's eyes widened as the Magus of Illusion appeared. What used to be a knee-high midget of a mage, it was now exactly Mahaado's height. "Well well, looks like your runt of a ka grew some," Bakura chuckled, "Now I know this is going to be fun. But of course, Diabound has evolved more than yours! You and your puny ka will sleep in here forever!"

"Bakura, even if you managed to defeat me and take the ring, you won't be able to escape. While we've been talking, workmen have buried the entrance under hundreds of tons of stone. The only way out is into the darkness of death," Mahaado said, gesturing to the bottomless pits on either side.

"Then I'll make a counter-prediction. I'll kill you, take the ring, and escape unscathed!" Bakura snarled. Diabound! Attack with thousand poison fangs!"

The snake lunged at Mahaado's mage, and moved so rapidly, it looked like hundreds of snakes were attacking at once. The mage watched calmly and dodged at the last second, zipping behind Diabound. While Bakura started in surprise, Mahaado quickly chanted a spell to strengthen Magus' attack. The mage didn't miss, his blast hitting Diabound in the chest.

"And now I add more magic to my ka to fuel a second attack. Thousand magic blasts!" Mahaado commanded, the Mage blasting Diabound with a thousand explosions.

Bakura snarled and fought to keep his balance. Issuing an order to Diabound mentally, Bakura wiped a trail of blood from his mouth. "I see, by giving your heka to your ka, you can magnify the power of its attack. That's not something any mage or priest can do. You're a spirit sorcerer," Bakura observed, looking at the blood on his hand and then licked it off.

Mahaado didn't reply, feeling that Bakura wasn't done talking. "However," Bakura continued with a smirk, stepping on a concealed button "just as a mage has ways of fighting, so do thieves."

Immediately, the blades that were secured to the wall came loose at the switch's command and started swinging. Mahaado had to concentrate on dodging the blade coming right at him and was forced to stay in a crouch between two blades. "Isn't it ironic that once I rob a tomb, I know all of its traps by heart and can use them to my advantage?" Bakura asked smugly as he jumped onto one of the blades.

"Except poison clouds eh Bakura?" Mahaado mocked with a laugh. Bakura's face twisted into an ugly expression. "I could kill your helpless form right now," he snarled.

"Magus of Illusion! Attack Bakura!" Mahaado ordered suddenly, the mage immediately rising from where he was shielding Mahaado and readying to fire a blast.

"Oh no you don't," Bakura said and pointed towards the ceiling. Mahaado looked up and spotted Diabound right above him, poised to attack. "Diabound, kill them both!" Bakura ordered.

Diabound let loose its spiral wave attack, engulfing Mahaado and the Magus of Illusion. "You can regret your decision in hell! You'll never catch the great Bakura in a thousand years!"

Mahaado groaned as the attack ended. He was surprised that he was still alive but then figured that it was due to the powers of the Millennium Ring. Shifting his gaze to his mage, Mahaado noted that it wasn't moving, its eyes dark. 'Great, my ka's energy is expended,' he thought and then remembered a spell that he had come across once.

"HA! I'll kill all of you priests one by one and gain your items. It's all going according to plan!" Bakura crowed, jumping off of the blade and landing safely on the walkway.

"I-I won't let that happen Bakura," Mahaado said, staggering to his feet. Bakura was shocked that the stubborn priest survived Diabound's attack somehow. "There is one great spell that a spirit sorcerer can cast only once. I will give my life to fuse my ka and ba together." 'Atemu…Maria…my soul is your eternal servant,' he thought before chanting in a language other than Egyptian.

'Seth? What is he chanting in?' Bakura asked.

'He's chanting in the language of the gods. He must be a really powerful mage to know that language,' he replied.

Bakura rolled his eyes and then stared in complete shock and amazement as Mahaado turned sideways and was sliced to ribbons by the blades on either side of him. Mahaado's soul shot upward and collided with the Magus of Illusion, but Bakura didn't notice.

"Eh, one down, though it wasn't my doing, not that I'm complaining," Bakura muttered, stepping on the button again to stop the blades. As the blades stopped, Bakura took a step forward and froze. Mahaado's ka was standing there, in a ready position. 'His ka is still here? But Mahaado is dead!' Bakura thought. "It can't be!" he muttered and then, "It's just an echo! Finish it off Diabound!"

The mage's eyes snapped open, and Bakura realized too late that the face under the armor was Mahaado's…not the blacked out Magus face with the glowing eyes. "Black Magic!" Mahaado said, shooting a huge ball of energy at both Bakura and Diabound.

Bakura was thrown to the side along with Diabound as the blast hit behind Bakura. Trying to regain his footing, Bakura put his foot down and felt the edge of the walkway as the force of the blast pushed him over. With a cry, Bakura plummeted out of sight.

Mahaado floated to the edge and looked over. As he suspected, Bakura was nowhere in sight. With a sigh, Mahaado looked towards where his body had stood, seeing only blood and grimaced at seeing shapes doused in blood that he figured were pieces of himself. Going over, he saw they were the Millennium Ring lying there with its cord snapped and Maria's medallion lying not far from it, its chain undamaged somehow. Picking up the medallion, Mahaado tiredly cleaned it off with magic and taking off his hat, slid it around his neck and then replaced the hat. "The Ring can stay here for all I care," Mahaado muttered.

Closing his eyes, Mahaado realized just how tired he felt and chanting one more spell, brought his body back together so that they could retrieve it later. Finally gave into the tired feeling, Mahaado fell into a deep sleep as he was pulled into the stone slab that the guards had erected. When morning came, a shout woke the guards who were taking their turn sleeping. Gathering in front of the stone slab, the guards stared in fear and then grief as the sun illuminated the face of the slab, revealing an image of Mahaado as the Mage of Illusion.

"Come on, let's get the slab to the palace," The now captain of the guard said after a long pause. Putting it on rollers, the Valley guards slowly towed the slab to the palace in the predawn light.

Atemu, Maria and the priests entered the throne room curiously. Atemu had roused Maria and the priests, saying that some of the guards had come from the Valley of the Kings. Taking a seat in her throne, Maria noted that the guards were lined up on either side of a cloth-covered object.

"Your highnesses, this tablet has the results of the battle between Bakura and Priest Mahaado," the head guard said, motioning for the soldiers on either side of the tablet. The soldiers grabbed the cloth and pulled it off after a slight hesitation.

"What!" came the unison cry from the priests at seeing the Magus of Illusion on the tablet, with Mahaado written in the corner. "Mahaado," Maria murmured, tears streaming silently down her face.

"With the rise of the sun…the stone tablet…" The guard that spoke trailed off, too grief stricken to continue.

"Never mind that! Did he kill Bakura?" Seto demanded, "Was the Millennium Ring stolen?"

"We can't be sure. We have guards watching the tomb entrance, but Bakura hasn't emerged yet," one of the guards answered.

"That's enough Seto!" Atemu snapped, "Now's not the time for that! Don't you have enough respect to grieve, even though you two weren't close?"

"…" Seto bowed his head and gazed at the floor in shame. Atemu got up and walked to the tablet.

"Maria, come see," Atemu said suddenly. Maria looked at him confused but came over anyway. Atemu pointed at up towards Mahaado's face, and Maria saw it. On the tablet was a splash of color in a circle. It was mostly blue, but a curve was yellow, and the opposite curve was gray.

"He kept the medallion," Maria said quietly.

"There's more," Atemu said, gazing at a short inscription in the bottom corner. As both read it, they could almost hear Mahaado's voice uttering the words: 'Atemu…Maria…my soul is your eternal servant.'

"Atemu, do you think his body is intact in the tomb?" Maria asked.

"Knowing him, if he ended up dying and then fused his spirit and soul together, he would have restored his body," Atemu replied, "We'll go in a day or two to see if his body is good enough condition."

"Why would his body need to be in good enough condition?" Karim asked, coming up.

"His body has to be intact in order for his body to be mummified," Maria replied, "All of you have priest tombs."

"So why are going in a few days?" Isis asked, approaching also.

"Bakura may still be in the tomb waiting for us to unplug it so he can escape," Atemu said with a touch of bitterness.

…

Bakura felt something hard underneath him and groaned as pain came to his body full-force. Rolling carefully onto his back, Bakura found a wall and eased himself into a sitting position. "Now I know that I definitely broke something," he groaned, opening his eyes finally and looking around and then up. "How the hell did I manage to survive that fall?" Bakura wondered out loud, looking up at the now crack-sized line of light.

_"You weren't supposed to, but I decided to save your life. I think it's a bit better than dying of a snapped neck,"_ Seth replied dryly, appearing to the groggy thief.

"So that's why my neck feels sore," Bakura commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Well I healed it as best as I could. Healing someone isn't exactly easy for the god of chaos,"_ Seth snorted.

"Yeah I know. By the way, did you make this rock shelf?" Bakura asked.

_"No, you landed on it. That's how you snapped your neck."_

"Ah," Bakura sighed and pooling his depleted energy, summoned Diabound. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Bakura asked his ka.

/Like hell/ Diabound replied/but I can fly us out of here./

"Good," Bakura said. Diabound scooped him up carefully so as not to hurt his master further and flew straight up. Clearing the walkway, Bakura looked down and spotted something. "Diabound, take me down to the walkway," he commanded. Diabound spread his huge wings further to slow down and circling, set Bakura down gently on the walkway.

Bakura winced at the pain in his body, but ignored it otherwise and walked towards the figure lying on the bridge. "Fool," Bakura spat, seeing Mahaado's lifeless form, purple hair hanging in front of his face. Bending down, Bakura picked up the Millennium Ring and using his coat, rubbed some of the dried blood off of it. "One down," he murmured, sliding the item into a pocket and returning to Diabound, who then flew them out of the tomb and to Kuru Eruna.

As Diabound circled, looking for a big enough place to land near Bakura's sleeping house, Bakura spotted an two all too familiar black horses inside one of the buildings. "Diabound, just land me. I can walk. It's my upper body that hurts," Bakura ordered, immediately feeling Diabound descend. As Diabound set him down in the main street and disappeared back into Bakura, Bakura walked towards his sleeping house.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away?" Bakura asked a minute later as he entered his room and saw Rei waiting for him.

"There's trouble in Thebes and I had to get away," Rei replied, immediately going over to him and inspecting the damage, "What happened to you?"

"Got into a fight with one of the priests. He killed himself to fuse with his ka, attacked me, knocked me over the edge into a bottomless pit and would have died if it weren't for sheer dumb luck that I didn't break anything vital when I landed on a rock shelf. Any more questions?" Bakura asked sarcastically as he let Rei tend to him.

"No, but you do have broken ribs, a very strained neck, and a dislocated shoulder," Rei replied, busy taping Bakura's chest.

Bakura nodded tiredly, but jumped, adrenaline spiking as Rei popped his shoulder back in. "You could have warned me," he growled, cradling his shoulder.

Rei gently pried her brother's hand away and tearing her galabia, fashioned a sling out of the torn part and put it on Bakura. "There, nothing I can really do about your neck though," Rei said sitting back on her heels.

"Thanks. That reminds me, where's your lackey?" Bakura asked.

"That's why I left Thebes. Two days ago, Ishtar had gone to the market, and saw two of the priests supervising the search for you when he was returning. My guess is that he panicked and fled, but got caught and was hauled off. When he passed the house, I heard him whistle and immediately left for here," Rei explained.

"Why would they haul him off?" Bakura asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with kas."

"What makes you think that?"

Rei gestured to her side as her ka appeared next to her. "I sent Dreadscythe to scout while I packed. She heard Priest Seto and Priest Shaddah talk about ka strengthening the lowlifes that they were dragging out of the houses."

"And they're probably going to train the kas to make them strong enough to defeat Diabound…not like it'll happen," Bakura snorted, relaxing on his bed, "Once I'm better, I'll go rescue Ishtar."

"Well, knowing your stubbornness and resilience, you'll recover quickly if you rest up," Rei said, smoothing her brother's hair before leaving. Bakura smiled softly and fell into a comfortable sleep.

…

About a week later, the prisoners were led into a huge chamber with a bottomless pit taking up most of the room. What caught their attention though, was that there was a huge platform suspended by magic over the pit that they were currently being herded onto. Ishtar was among them, his back and font cut open from whiplashes and his pants were also ripped in gashes, but he didn't care about that.

Not moving once he was on the platform, Ishtar looked around by only moving his eyes. He could tell that something was about to happen, and he wasn't going to let it catch him off guard.

"Listen up scum," Seto said, appearing on a smaller platform several feet higher than the prisoners, "You all know what a ka is, so you're going to fight with them. It will be a battle royal, no rules."

"What's in it for us?" the prisoner next to Ishtar demanded.

Seto looked at the prisoner, and then his gaze shifted slightly to lock gazes with Ishtar. "What's in it for you? Well, how about if you are the last one alive, you go free," Seto replied softly, but everyone heard it.

Ishtar gave a light snort. He was positive that there was more to it than the pompous priest said, but still…he wanted his freedom. As Seto ordered the battle to start, the prisoners summoned their kas and started battling. Ishtar, however, calmly observed the kas and merely sat down, not bothering to summon his ka.

"What's the matter boy?" a prisoner that was much older than Ishtar sneered, "Don't know how to summon your ka?"

Ishtar blinked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "I know how to summon my monster, but I'm not wasting my energy on a pitiful fool like you," he replied, a growl putting an edge to his tone.

"Well then I'll just have to knock you off that nice little edge that you set yourself on," the prisoner retorted, him and his ka lunging towards Ishtar. Ishtar watched, calculating. When the person was close enough, Ishtar's ka erupted from his body and stretching, engulfed both, forming into a ball.

"Then I guess you are a fool for not thinking of all of the possibilities," Ishtar replied, standing and going behind the ball. Giving it a swift kick, Ishtar watched the slime ball bounce over the edge. "Shit, that's my ka as well," he muttered after a second before whistling, causing his ka to release the other prisoner and his ka and zoom back up to him.

"One down, and forty-eight to go," Ishtar said patting his ka. That week of almost non-stop torture made his ka grow. Now it slightly resembled a humanoid. The slime monster went in front of Ishtar and looked for its next victim.

Seto looked down from where he had summoned a chair to watch the Battle. Finding the blonde boy and his ka, Seto smirked, seeing with satisfaction that the slime ka had grown a lot during that one week. "Seto, how is the recruiting going?" Akunadin asked coming up.

"Within thirty seconds the one prisoner you had you eye on was knocked over into the chasm," Seto replied with a snort, "That blue slime-like ka seems to be indestructible. Just now it was sliced to ribbons, and it looks like its going back together." "By the way, how is that girl I found?" Seto asked, returning his attention to the battle.

"Isis said she'll be all right. She said that Kisara, the girl, was just severely and cruelly mistreated before you intervened. She just needs a few days," Akunadin replied.

Seto nodded and standing, went to go do his priestly duties. As he left, Seto failed to notice lilac eyes watching him. Once the priest left, Ishtar looked at his ka. "Now my slime defender, transform to your true form," Ishtar commanded. His ka immediately started twisting and grew sleek, became humanoid except for the waist down, and grew a sickle for a hand.

Towards the end of the day, Seto returned and observed the results of a day. Blinking, Seto was amazed to see the blonde actually killing his opponent slowly with his bare hands while his ka sliced the other ka to ribbons. Finally breaking the other prisoner's neck, the blonde threw the body carelessly into a decent-sized pile of corpses. "It looks like I won," Ishtar spat, turning and glaring up at Seto.

"It appears so," Seto replied, brandishing his Millennium Rod.

"What are you doing?" Ishtar demanded, "Let me go! I participated in your sick battle, so now I want to leave."

"I guess I forgot to tell you that you'll be set free after we seal away you ka for future use," Seto said, turning the rod so that it faced Slime Defender, "Now, say goodbye to your ka."

"I don't think so! Slime defender! Use your special ability and mimic a monster!" Ishtar ordered. Slime Defender twisted into a blob and then formed into a slime version of Dreadscythe. Seto in reply summoned Duos and sliced 'Dreadscythe' into ribbons.

"Are you done playing?" Seto asked, watching the slime monster turn into a ball.

"No." At that refusal, Ishtar's ka immediately responded to Ishtar's thoughts and started transforming, growing bigger and bigger until it formed into Diabound.

Seto took a step back, amazed that this boy would know about Diabound…unless he knew Bakura. 'Duos, before that slime monster can attack us, attack the boy. It seems that he's using a huge amount of energy to control such a massive transformation,' Seto mentally said to Duos. Duos nodded, and with lightning quickness, maneuvered around the slime monster and struck Ishtar. Ishtar crumpled like a leaf, but before Seto could catch the ka, it zoomed back into Ishtar's body. With a growl, Seto summoned guards and ordered them to take him back to his cell and chain him up so he couldn't escape.

…

A few hours later, Ishtar stirred and immediately realized that he was chained to the wall like he had been for the past week. With a sigh, he slumped against the wall and was about to go back to sleep when a voice cut through the silence.

"Oh no you don't. I waited a goddamn hour for you to wake up, and now you're going to stay awake," the voice growled.

Ishtar raised his head and opening his eyes, looked at the shadowy figure in front of him. "Who…"

The figure chuckled, interrupting Ishtar, and moved into the patch of moonlight. "Bakura," Ishtar said in realization.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Bakura asked, acknowledging Ishtar's small greeting and started working on Ishtar's chains.

"They tortured me for over a week and then forced me and about 49 others to battle today," Ishtar replied as Bakura finished picking the locks and he and his arms tumbled to the ground from the sudden lack of support.

"Ka strengthening?"

"Yeah," Ishtar said as he stood and accepted his shirt and cloak from Bakura and put them on, "I really hate them now because of it."

"Which priest did it?" Bakura asked.

Ishtar thought on it as they headed over to the bars and Bakura set to work picking the lock with his good arm. "It was priest Seto. So, what happened to you?"

"Almost broke my damn neck and dislocated my shoulder to get this," Bakura replied as he held up the Millennium Ring that was hanging around his neck.

"At least you got it."

"Yeah," Bakura agreed as the door swung open, "Well, let's not stall. I want to get at least another item tonight, and I suspect you want revenge." Grinning at Ishtar's eager nod, Bakura led the way out of the dungeons and up onto the palace wall.

Meanwhile, Maria knelt at the altar of the temple with her head bowed. Even after he attacked the palace and then killed Mahaado, Maria found it hard to believe that Bakura did those with his own free will. Just something about the way he had hesitated a few times in the palace directed her thoughts. It just wasn't like him to change his behavior so suddenly.

"Hu, Imhotep, Isis, Maat. Ipy, Ra, Sia, Thoth. Please come help me fing the answers that I seek. You all have the wisdom and intellect that will put my mind at ease," she prayed. At first, nothing happened, but then Maria felt that she wasn't alone in the temple like she had been a minute ago. Looking up, her eyes widened when she saw a glowing, door-sized rectangle. Going up to it curiously, Maria reached out to touch it and yelped in surprise as she was pulled into the light. "Where am I?" she murmured, looking around at her white surroundings.

"This is a realm between your realm and the realm of the gods," a regal voice explained. Maria turned around and immediately knelt in a bow when she saw the eight gods that she had just prayed to.

"You need not kneel or avert your eyes. In this realm, we are equals," Isis said gently, helping Maria up.

"All of you replied to my prayer?" Maria asked in awe.

"Yes," Ra replied as he stroked the head of the phoenix Winged Dragon of Ra that was currently perched on his shoulder, "It's not often that a royal asks for help so sincerely."

"So tell us, what would you like to know?" Imhotep asked.

"Well, I want to know why Bakura changed priorities so fast. It's not like him."

Maat took the feather of truth from her headband and made it float in front of her. The other gods added their magic, causing the feather to project a vision from several nights ago. Maria watched, horrified as Bakura made a deal with Seth to spare his life. The image then changed to show Bakura becoming enslaved to Seth.

"Bakura didn't know it, but he basically dug his own grave making that deal with Seth," Ra said quietly once the visions ended.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, tearing her thoughts from replaying those visions.

"Bakura will disobey Seth so greatly, Seth will punish him by shocking him to death," Thoth answered.

"What does he disobey Seth with?" Maria asked with a sinking feeling.

"We can't tell you that, for you'll find out soon enough," Isis replied, removing a necklace with a beautiful stone on it from her neck. "At that time, if you wish to save Bakura, you'll need this. It will enable you to temporarily borrow and use any god's powers. You'll just need to call the name of the god or goddess," she finished, putting the necklace around Maria's neck.

As Maria adjusted the necklace, the Winged Dragon of Ra suddenly warbled a note and ruffled its wings in an agitated manner. "Come, we've been away for far too long," Ra said after calming the phoenix.

The other gods nodded and started disappearing. Maria looked around and saw that the doorway to the temple ha reappeared. The doorway had barely closed when a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. Maria ran out of temple and barely jumped out of the way in time as two midnight black horses barreled past, who she recognized as Anubis and Sekhmet.

"Are you all right?" Atemu asked, coming to a stop on Star, apparently ready to chase the horses down.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Maria asked in reply.

"Bakura tried to take Akunadin's Millennium Eye but didn't when Akunadin yelled in pain. However, he and another male stole Seto's Millennium Rod," Atemu replied, "I need you to stay here with Yugi. Osiris can take Diabound."

"But, Bakura's truly not that bad. I see that now. Oh Atemu, please don't kill him," Maria murmured after Atemu had galloped off, summoning Osiris as he went.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: So the chase begins! Only three chapters left, and then I'll make a sequel. I need your help to think of a title for the Sequel. It has to be catchy and interesting though. And as always: All I ask is that you review. It doesn't have to be a long review, you can just put nice or good in it and I'll be happy.

And again by the way, if anyone would be so kind as to read my best friend's fic: **Immortal Death** by Night Spirit1. She needs five reviews, so please help her out. It's really a good story.


	18. Bakura's secret revealed and first blow

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

Woot! Very long chapter.

'Blah' mental whatever

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bakura tried to take Akunadin's Millennium Eye but didn't when Akunadin yelled in pain. However, he and another male stole Seto's Millennium Rod," Atemu replied, "I need you to stay here with Yugi. Osiris can take Diabound."

"But, Bakura's truly not that bad. I see that now. Oh Atemu, please don't kill him," Maria murmured after Atemu had galloped off, summoning Osiris as he went.

Bakura laughed due to the sheer adrenaline rush he was experiencing. Looking over to his right, he smirked seeing Ishtar riding on Sekhmet, apparently enjoying himself also. "You didn't drop it, did you?" Bakura called.

Ishtar turned and blinked from the depths of his hood. Flashing a grin, Ishtar reached into the waistband of his pants and pulled out the Millennium Rod. "Nope," he replied, "I wouldn't drop this for the world!"

Bakura started to reply but his ears caught the sound of horse hooves behind them, and the telltale roar of a monster. Looking over his shoulder, Bakura's eyes widened upon seeing Osiris. "Go to Kuru Eruna and hide!" Bakura hissed, guiding Anubis close enough to Sekhmet so that Ishtar's leg was behind his, both legs touching both horses, "The pharaoh set a damn god on us! I'll lure him away and you take the Rod and flee!"

Ishtar glanced over his shoulder, nodded, and turning Sekhmet into an alley, vanished into the shadows. Bakura looked at the Millennium Ring around his neck, grateful that he had mastered the powers over the week. Concentrating, Bakura made an imitation Millennium Rod. Turning, Bakura regarded Atemu with amusement. "What's the matter pharaoh?" Bakura taunted, waving the 'rod' in front of him, "Can't keep up with Anubis?"

Atemu growled and ordered Osiris to attack. Bakura turned and galloped off, heading towards the rock bluffs after summoning Diabound. 'Diabound, be a dear and attack the village, okay?' Bakura asked his ka. Giving his acknowledgement, Diabound flew up and shot blasts towards the village.

Atemu saw the blasts and had Osiris go between the blasts and the village. "Bakura! Stop being a coward and fight fair!" Atemu shouted as they cleared the village and approached the rock bluffs.

Bakura gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the insult, and headed to the top of the highest bluff. Of course, Atemu knew that Bakura hated being called weak, so he kept it up. "I see, you're nothing but a coward! I knew it as soon as I saw you flee the throne room to save your pathetic life! You probably ran away from Mahaado as well because his ka was too strong for you!" Atemu kept saying.

"That's it!" Bakura snarled, wheeling Anubis around so fast, the horse reared in surprise. Jumping off, Bakura faced Atemu still on Star. "I'll face you, and show you just how strong I am!" Bakura snapped, Diabound hovering behind him.

"This will be over shortly," Atemu replied, signaling for Osiris to attack. Diabound dispersed the attack and attacked the god with all he had. Meanwhile, Ishtar had reached Kuru Eruna and brushing off Rei's inquiries, headed up to the observation roof.

"What is it?" Rei asked, joining Ishtar on the roof.

Ishtar pointed to a splash of crimson in the sky. "That's where Bakura is fighting the Pharaoh," he explained.

"Then why aren't we helping him?" Rei demanded, turning to go, but stopped as Ishtar grabbed her arm, "Let me go!"

"Not until you listen! You forget I was the son of a noble even though my father didn't act like one. I heard of the strength that Osiris possesses. Dreadscythe and Slime Defender wouldn't stand a chance. Diabound has evolved greatly since I last saw him. We'd just be in the way," Ishtar snapped, letting Rei's arm go.

Rei growled but stayed put. "I hate it when you're right," she muttered, causing Ishtar to smirk.

…

Bakura waited patiently for Atemu to attack him. He had sent Diabound into the ground to sneak up behind the Pharaoh, while Atemu was preparing an attack from above the cloud cover. Hearing a roar directly above him, Bakura felt a faint glimmer of fear as he stared straight up into the mouth of Osiris as the said dragon spiraled from the sky straight at him.

"You idiot!" Bakura laughed suddenly, "You left yourself wide open!" At the mental command that followed, Diabound rose out of the ground behind Atemu and swiped him clean off of his horse. Star, frightened, turned and bolted back towards Thebes.

Atemu gasped for air as Diabound attempted to squeeze all of the air out of him as the monster held him high off of the ground. 'O-Osiris, stop your attack on Bakura and help me!' he pleaded, the red dragon immediately pulling out of his dive and streaked towards Diabound, colliding with the ka. Diabound dropped Atemu in surprise, but luckily, Atemu landed on Osiris and slid down the tail to the ground.

Diabound grappled Osiris, and with the snakehead, snapped the weakened god in two. Bakura and Atemu watched, the latter in horror, and the former in glee. "I'm not done! I summon the third god, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Atemu declared, gripping the Millennium Puzzle and pooling his ebbing strength together.

'Where the hell does his energy come from?' Bakura thought as the clouds parted and the great beast descended from the skies. Unfortunately, Bakura had little time to ponder that, for Ra attacked Diabound with such a blast, Bakura felt the life being sapped out of him. Collapsing on the ground, Bakura's vision started to darken, not knowing that the Millennium Ring started glowing and tapping into a hidden ability.

Ishtar and Rei watched in confusion suddenly as Ra looked like it was sucked up into the sky quickly. "Ishtar, do you know what happened?" Rei asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think the Millennium Ring used a hidden ability… the ability to rewind time," Ishtar said softly as Osiris reappeared in the sky.

"A hidden ability?"

"Yes, the Items all have special abilities that only the wielders who the items choose can bring them out. The Ring must have chosen Bakura," Ishtar explained.

…

Bakura blinked in surprise at finding himself suddenly standing and watching Atemu getting the squeeze put on him again by Diabound. Seeing Osiris about to ram Diabound, Bakura ordered Diabound to drop the pharaoh and destroy Osiris in a more painful way.

Atemu hit the ground and rolled, getting onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath, not noticing that he was not even a foot from the edge of the bluff. Diabound slammed Osiris into the ground and ripped the god in two again, creating a tremor to rumble through the ground when the two monsters hit the ground. Atemu, who had just staggered to his feet, felt the rock break underneath him and fell off the edge, just barely able to grab onto the edge before he plummeted to his death.

"Well, well, well. The pharaoh at my mercy," Bakura sneered, approaching Atemu and stomping on the hand that had grabbed the edge. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said, kneeling and taking the puzzle from around Atemu's neck.

"Bakura! Help me up!" Atemu begged.

"Why should I?" Bakura asked harshly, standing and grinding his heel into Atemu's hand, knowing that if he lifted his foot, the pharaoh would fall, "You wouldn't even consider saving my life if the positions were reversed, so why should I save yours?"

"If you won't help me for my sake, help me for Maria's sake," Atemu growled.

Bakura flinched at the mention of his best friend. Thinking about it, Bakura felt the tiniest of electrical shocks from his dubbed 'slave bands,' reminding him of the deity that lived inside him. "Not even the mention of her can sway me!" Bakura snapped and then lifted his foot. "So long Pharaoh!" Bakura called as Atemu vanished into the darkness, eyes wide with fear.

Bakura turned then and slid the Puzzle around his neck. "Come Anubis, take me back to Kuru Eruna," Bakura said with a yawn, getting on Anubis. The inky stallion turned and headed towards the destroyed village at a gallop.

"Are you okay Bakura?" Rei asked, coming up to her brother as he rode into the town.

"Why do you ask?" Bakura asked as he slid off of Anubis.

"Well for one you look pale, two you're covered in blood, and three, you're trembling," Ishtar replied, coming up behind Rei.

Bakura turned towards Ishtar and snorted. "You're so bandaged you look like a mummy," he laughed.

Ishtar flushed and glared at Bakura. "Don't change the subject, tell us what happened!" he snapped.

"Fine. I defeated Osiris, but Atemu managed to summon Ra as you may have noticed. I got blasted and felt the life draining out of me when time rewound somehow and I managed to defeat Atemu before he summoned Ra," Bakura said shakily, remembering the weird feeling of time rewinding.

Rei went and gave him something rare for the both of them, a hug. "Just go and rest Bakura, you had a trying fight," Rei said taking Anubis' reins.

Bakura smiled and ruffled her bangs since he couldn't mess up her ponytail. "I'll do just that," he said with another yawn as he headed towards his room.

Back in Thebes, the priests watched as Maria paced the throne room, thoroughly wound up. Yugi was even awake, turning his head to watch his mother pace from where he was sitting on Atemu's throne.

"Maria, I'm sure Atemu's fine. Just relax, I'm sure he'll return in a little while," Isis tried to reason. Maria paused briefly to lock gazes with Isis before resuming pacing.

"Mommy, you're making me dizzy!" Yugi spoke up before clutching his head.

"Sorry," Maria replied, stopping and picking up Yugi. Sitting on the throne, Maria sighed and looked at Seto, ready to ask him something, but stopped when she saw something purple behind him.

"What is it Maria?" Karim asked before gazing in the direction that Maria and now Yugi were staring.

Seto raised an eyebrow as the other priests stared at him. "What?" he demanded.

"Behind you Uncle Seto," Yugi said.

Seto turned warily and jumped, seeing the purple clad figure behind him. "Oh my Ra!"

"I disappear for a week and that's all that you can say to me?" the figure asked with a chuckle.

Maria put Yugi down and stood, going cautiously over to the figure. "Mahaado?" she asked hesitantly.

Mahaado grinned broadly and hugged Maria tightly. "Yes it's me," he replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Seto demanded.

"I am in a way," Mahaado said releasing Maria, "You're talking to my ba and ka." "Where's Atemu?" he asked looking around.

"He went after Bakura. He tried to steal father's Millennium Eye and failed, but managed to steal Seto's Millennium Rod beforehand," Maria explained.

"Not so cocky now that your item was stolen, are you?" Mahaado asked Seto. Seto snarled in reply.

Maria shook her head and as she went to break up the bickering, a guard rushed in and hastily bowed. "What is it?" Maria asked, Seto and Mahaado stopping their arguing to listen.

"Pharaoh Atemu's horse has returned…you may want to see for yourself," the guard replied before rushing out. Maria followed, Seto, Mahaado, and the others following her. Outside the palace, they found Star, tossing his head and shying away from anyone who came near.

"Yugi, stay with Seto," Maria said before going down the stairs and towards Star. "Star, it's okay, calm down," she soothed as Star reared when she got close. Star, recognizing the voice, landed and trotted towards her and stopped, allowing Maria to grab his bridle.

As she grabbed hold of Star, her magic kicked in and a gut wrenching sensation made her double over. Mahaado flew to Maria and managed to catch her as she collapsed.

"Are you all right?" Mahaado asked.

Maria weakly stirred and opened her eyes. "I'm fine, but I have a very bad feeling. It's like the feeling I felt when Nephoris hurt the horses, but this time it's much worse," she replied.

Seto and the others had come up at that point. Mahaado passed a hand slowly over Maria's face causing the queen to become limp. "What did you just do?" Seto asked.

"A simple sleep spell. Seto, organize a search party. Something obviously just happened to Atemu," Mahaado said as he stood, "I'll take Maria to her room and then join your search. Let's hope Atemu is only hurt," he added softly, looking at Maria and then at Yugi, motioning for the little boy to follow as he headed back into the palace.

…

Three days later, Atemu still hadn't been found, much to Seto's displeasure. Everyone believed him dead, and Maria had taken up the duties of the Pharaoh. In fact, she and Yugi were the only ones who didn't believe that Atemu was dead.

Seto jumped as Mahaado appeared next to him. "Don't do that," he said icily.

"Sorry," Mahaado apologized wearily, Seto seeing how much strain the Mage was under.

"Why do you push yourself so?" Seto asked, "You're still hurt from your fight with Bakura and you've barely returned to your tablet."

"I want to find Atemu," Mahaado explained.

Some of the tension left Seto's face as he smiled a true smile. "Rest now Mahaado. I promise if anything happens, I'll summon you," he said as he turned to leave and putting a hand on Mahaado's shoulder as he left.

Seto entered the throne room and saw Isis sitting on the steps leading up to the thrones concentrating while Maria sat on Atemu's throne, polishing her crown. "What's Isis doing?" he asked.

Maria looked up and glanced at Isis. "She's searching the bluffs through Spiria's eyes," Maria explained, breathing on the gem in the center of the crown and rubbing it with a cloth piece.

"Why the bluffs?" Seto asked.

"Mahaado was searching that area yesterday and he found signs of battle," Isis replied, not opening her eyes. Seto nodded and joined Isis on the steps.

"I hope we find him," he said.

…

Meanwhile in the bluffs, in a hidden cave, Atemu lay unconscious. In his mind, he was dreaming, since his mind couldn't seem to wake his body. In his dream, he was walking along the Nile when everything around him erupted into flames. As the flames came closer, a figure appeared before him. It was Mahaado.

"Mahaado! Help me!" Atemu said.

Mahaado nodded and his outfit went from his priest outfit to that of his ka's outfit. Grabbing Atemu's hand, Mahaado floated upward, pulling Atemu up just as the flames consumed where they had been standing a few seconds before.

"Where are we going?" Atemu asked as Mahaado started to rise higher and higher.

Mahaado looked down at Atemu and smiled. "I'm bringing you back to reality," he explained, "You've been missing for three days and everyone is worried."

Atemu nodded and closed his eyes as the two were shrouded in a bright light. "Mahaado!" Atemu called as he woke up, sat up, realized he was alone, and then twitched from getting up too fast while hurt. Sitting with his back against the wall, Atemu sighed and looked around at his surroundings and remembered how he got there.

_Flashback_

_"If you won't help me for my sake, help me for Maria's sake," Atemu growled._

_Bakura flinched at the mention of his best friend. "Not even the mention of her can sway me!" Bakura snapped and then lifted his foot. "So long Pharaoh!" Bakura called as Atemu vanished into the darkness, eyes wide with fear._

_Atemu fell for what seemed like an eternity before his back collided with a small ledge. As his body bounced off of it, Atemu quickly grabbed onto the ledge, causing him to slam into the cliff face-first. Using both hands to pull himself up, Atemu rested for a minute with just his legs hanging over the ledge and looked up, spotting a cave. Thanking the gods and crawling inside, Atemu collapsed from expending his energy and fell into unconsciousness._

_End flashback_

Atemu knew he had to get out of there. Already he was thirsty and hungry. Staggering to his feet, Atemu limped to the mouth of the cave and looked out. Groaning at the sight of how far he was from Thebes, he leaned against the wall of the cave to gather his energy, but started when something caught his eye. Looking up at it, he noticed it was Spiria, and she was coming closer, having apparently spotted him.

Isis gasped suddenly and snapped her eyes open. "Isis, what is it?" Maria asked, alarmed.

"Hang on," Isis said, consulting the Millennium Tauk to confirm what she saw, "I was right. I found Atemu and he's alive!"

"He is?" As Maria said that, Seto noticed that some of the fatigue and stress left her face, to be replaced by joy and hope.

"Yes," Isis said with a laugh, "He's alive and probably really hungry and thirsty, so I expect us to not stall."

"Right, I'll go get the horses ready," Maria said and started to leave when Seto's call stopped her.

"Just get yours and Atemu's horses ready," he said. Seeing Isis' confused face, he sighed. "I'm sure Atemu wouldn't want all six of us to come and get him. I'll get Shaddah and a few guards to accompany Maria," Seto explained. Maria shot him a grateful look and sped out to the stables.

Once she left, Seto left as well, finding a servant and ordering him to get water and food and send it to the stables. That being done, Seto went to the Shrine of Wedju and climbing the stairs, found Mahaado's tablet, positioned right below the god tablets.

"Mahaado, we found Atemu. He's alive and Maria and Shaddah are going to meet him and bring him home," Seto said. The tablet glowed and Mahaado appeared in front of Seto with his arms crossed.

"Why did you come out?" Seto asked, "You still need to recover."

"You can't believe just how fast monsters recover. How else would the priests be able to battle with their kas every day," Mahaado replied.

"So you're healed?"

"Yes, and I also played a part in finding Atemu. He was unconscious so I entered his dream and helped him wake up," Mahaado said proudly.

"Nice," Seto replied, "be prepared to leave. The pharaoh may need our help."

Mahaado nodded and went back into his tablet as Seto left the Shrine.

About a half-hour later, Atemu was sitting, looking out over the desert from where he had worked his way to the bottom of the cliff, when he saw riders come into view. As the riders drew closer, Atemu recognized Maria and Shaddah and stood, waving.

"Atemu!" Maria exclaimed in relief as she dismounted before Jasmine stopped and embraced him. "You're hurt," she observed as she pulled away slightly.

"Minor cuts and a sprain or two, nothing time won't heal," Atemu said soothingly.

"We brought food and water for you. We figured that you'd need some after three days," Shaddah said as he and a guard rode up.

"Nope," Atemu joked as he accepted a flask of water, "I'm like a camel."

Maria sat next to Atemu, watching him eat. "Come on," she said standing once he finished, "let's go home and patch you up. Then you can take a nice hot bath and then sleep the rest of the day."

Atemu shook his head as he got on Star. "I can't go back. Not just yet anyway," he said, "It would be disgraceful to see me return without regaining the puzzle first. You go back to Thebes, I'm taking on Bakura."

Maria looked at him and sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you though," she replied, holding up her hand to stop Atemu's protest. "One, you don't know where Kuru Eruna even is, and two, you alone won't be able to take Diabound. My dragons can help," she insisted.

Atemu sighed in defeat. "At the condition I'm in, I'll be lucky if I can even summon Kuriboh, so your help is appreciated," he admitted before turning to the guard who had Horakedu perched on his shoulder. "Send a message to Thebes. Tell Seto to gather the priests and come to Kuru Eruna. We'll need all of the firepower we've got," he commanded before turning with Maria and galloping off, Shaddah right behind them.

…

Rei hesitated outside of where Ishtar slept, slightly concerned for her friend. Ishtar had been acting strangely for the past few days since he had started learning the Rod's powers. Finally making up her mind, she walked into the room and sat on a cushion next to the blonde. "Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"No," Ishtar groaned, turning his head to look at Rei from where he had been laying face down in his cushions, "My damn head feels like it's splitting in two."

"Hmm," Rei said brushing Ishtar's bangs aside and stopped with a gasp.

"What?" Ishtar asked, propping himself up.

"Your forehead, there's a glowing eye in the middle of it," Rei said as calmly as possible…which for her, is indifference in a situation like this.

Ishtar regarded her with a look of suspicion, but looked into a bowl of water that used to have a rag that went along with it. "What the…Hang on, it looks like the eye on the Millennium Rod," Ishtar said out loud, looking at the Item clutched in his fist. As he gazed at the eye on the Millennium Rod, it started glowing, and Ishtar felt a soothing feeling flow into his head.

"The eye is still there but it's not glowing," Rei pointed out bluntly once the glowing stopped.

"And the pain's gone," Ishtar added, "It's weird, I somehow know the abilities of the Millennium Rod, and just how to activate them…Hey, what are you doing?"

Rei paused from dragging Ishtar out of the door. "Simple, we're going to see Bakura. He'll know about this occurrence," she explained.

"But we don't know where he is. He disappeared yesterday," Ishtar protested as they entered a building Bakura had told him to stay away from. Ishtar saw why in a second. There were spirits all over, and were about to attack had Dreadscythe not shooed them away.

"_You_ don't know where Bakura is. _I_ do, so we're going to see him," Rei growled, moving to the wall and kicking a rug to the side.

"Here, let me," Ishtar said, going to the revealed trapdoor and pulling it up.

"Thanks. I can never seem to pull that up fully. Too heavy," Rei said with a nod before disappearing down the stairs. Ishtar followed, and as soon he reached the bottom, he heard Bakura's annoyed voice echoing through the vast cavern that they came into.

"What the hell are you two doing down here? I thought I told you not to come here Rei!" Bakura snapped as torches lit themselves, illuminating the darkness.

Rei stood her ground, only moving to cross her arms in a defiant manner. Bakura stared at her from across the apparent temple and then sighed. "Fine, but this better be good," he growled before sitting on a raised object.

"Something happened to Ishtar. He had a headache, but then it faded, and he had and still does have a weird looking eye on his forehead," Rei explained.

Bakura thought and then motioned for Ishtar to approach him. "Give me the rod for a minute," he said once the blonde approached. Ishtar hesitated and then handed it over. However, as soon as Bakura's hand closed around the Millennium Rod, Ishtar let out a cry of pain and collapsed onto his hands and knees trembling.

"What did you do?" Rei demanded, running over as Bakura regarded Ishtar emotionlessly, still holding the Millennium Rod.

"It's just as I thought," Bakura murmured, kneeling and putting the Rod into Ishtar's hand. Once Ishtar's hand touched the cool metal, his trembling stopped. "The Millennium Rod has chosen Ishtar to be its master," Bakura explained, "That explains the eye on his forehead. The Millennium Rod is connected to him now, and the bond is still tender…" Bakura would have continued but a spirit hovered near his ear and said something.

"I see," he said with a nod. Once the spirit vanished, Bakura turned back to the tablet and pulling the Millennium Ring out of its slot, slid it around his neck. "Rei, Ishtar, I have to tell you something very important. As you may or may not have noticed, I have become more insane, and by all logic shouldn't be alive right now," Bakura said reluctantly, "When I was poisoned, I was about a minute from dying when I made a deal with Seth to save my life. That's why I was convulsing that day I robbed Akunumkanon's tomb. Seth was trying to make me obey his order, but i refused so he shocked me."

Ishtar looked up at Bakura and squinting, could make out the shape of black bands around his neck, ankles, and wrists. "I can sort of see the bands. Rei can you?" he asked.

"No. You must be able to see them because you posses an item," Rei replied, "So, what I want to know is why you didn't tell us sooner."

Bakura looked uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stare. "Trust me, I wanted to, but Seth threatened to kill me if I told anyone. He doesn't care about you two knowing now, because there's a good chance that one of us might be dead wen the day ends," he answered.

"What do you mean might be dead?" Ishtar demanded suddenly.

"It appears that Maria finally gave away Kuru Eruna, and there are plenty of guards and priests that can summon monsters on the way. Of course, the queen is coming as well," Bakura growled venomously in a voice that Rei suspected was partly Seth's.

"We can beat them. Whatever they may throw at us, we'll be able to throw it right back with our three kas," Ishtar assured.

'I hope so,' Bakura thought as he snuffed the torches with magic so that the three of them could wait in the darkness. They waited for about ten minutes and then a shadow blocked out the shaft of light from the left open trapdoor.

Rei had worn her cloak down into the temple, so she pulled the hood up as soldiers tramped down the stairs. "Rei, you and Ishtar get back against the wall with your kas ready," Bakura murmured. Once he was sure they had followed his command, Bakura summoned all 99 ghosts to him and sent them to attack the soldiers.

The air was soon full of screams and gurgling sounds as the soldiers died. "P-Pharaoh, don't come down here. There's…" a gurgle cut the soldier off as he died. Bakura watched, easily seeing where they had lit a few of the torches, as Atemu skidded down the stairs and knelt at the dead soldier's body.

"What happened?" Maria asked, her and Shaddah joining Atemu at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know. There doesn't seem to be any wounds on his body," Atemu replied softly, looking over the body.

"Pharaoh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh. I'm surprised you're still alive," a voice echoed mockingly suddenly.

"Bakura," Maria murmured.

"Bakura! Give me back my puzzle!" Atemu shouted into the darkness. All they heard in reply was a dark chuckle and a whooshing sound as Diabound attacked with Spiral wave.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: Two more chapters! The fight, and then the aftermath, with each having their own chapter. And as always: All I ask is that you review. It doesn't have to be a long review, you can just put nice or good in it and I'll be happy. Again, by the way, if anyone would be so kind, read my best friend's fic: **Immortal Death** by Night Spirit1.


	19. fight, death, and moving on

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

Woot! Very long chapter.

'Blah' mental whatever

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Bakura! Give me back my puzzle!" Atemu shouted into the darkness. All they heard in reply was a dark chuckle and a whooshing sound as Diabound attacked with Spiral wave.

"Pharaoh, watch out!" Shaddah shouted over the roar, summoning his ka to block the attack. Maria summoned Gold and the dragon wrapped her wings around the two rulers.

"Maria! Gold won't last under such a hit! Diabound is too strong. He probably grew stronger once he defeated Osiris!" Atemu exclaimed.

Maria looked up from where Atemu was holding onto her, shielding her with his body from the wind that did get through the struggling dragon's wings. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Atemu nodded, and Maria ordered Gold to fly up and grabbed onto the dragon's claw as she flew up, taking the queen to safety, and to prepare for a surprise attack. Atemu, seeing that she was safe, turned, bracing himself against the wind and waited till it died down. "Stop hiding in the darkness and fight you coward!" Atemu called.

The reply was instantaneous. "I'm not a coward! A thief does his dealings out of the light, so this is perfect. Besides the fact that Diabound extinguished all but one torch, I can see you as clear as day," Bakura snarled.

"He has help," Shaddah said as his panther ka breathed fire and lit quite a few of the torches, casting deep shadows around the room. Atemu looked to where Bakura was standing and saw two cloaked figures standing on either side of him, their kas glowering.

"Apparently you are weak if you asked your sister to help," Atemu replied as he gestured to the smallest of the trio.

"Bakura's my brother. I would never let him do this alone!" Rei spat, stepping forward but stopped as Bakura threw out an arm to stop her. Rei growled and her ka flew straight at Atemu.

Shaddah's Panther got in the way and started fighting with Dreadscythe. It looked like Shaddah was going to defeat Rei, had Ishtar not gotten involved.

"Uhh," was all Shaddah could say as his ka was sliced to ribbons under the two scythes. "P-Pharaoh, forgive me," he whispered.

"It's all right Shaddah, just rest for now," Atemu said, catching Shaddah as he collapsed from the lack of energy. After laying Shaddah down, Atemu turned to see the two kas watching him hungrily.

"Rei, Ishtar, have fun with him, but don't kill him. I want that pleasure," Bakura said to his closest acquaintances.

"Fine by me," Ishtar replied, ordering his Slime defender to attack Atemu, Rei ordering the same thing to Dreadscythe.

The two kas swooped closer to Atemu, the Slime Defender shape shifting into another Dreadscythe. Atemu covered his face with his arms, bracing himself for the blow.

"Madohaua!" a voice shouted and a ball of green energy appeared out of nowhere and hit the two kas. Slime Defender and Dreadscythe stopped their attack and looked around for their attacker.

Bakura growled in annoyance and sent Diabound to meld into the shadows to be able to hide. "Well Pharaoh, it looks like one of your priests decided to help out. Which one is it? Is it the girl? No, is it your cousin or your uncle? Maybe… I guess I'll have to find out on my own," Bakura mocked.

Atemu curled his lip in reply. At that sneer, Dreadscythe and Slime Defender went to attack him again. Atemu braced himself for the blows again, hoping they didn't kill him.

Just as the kas grazed Atemu with their scythes once again, at the shout of "Madohaua," another green ball of energy, only this time much bigger, appeared and hurled itself into the two kas. The blast was so powerful, it sent them flying only to crash into the wall behind their hosts.

"Every time you attack, the pharaoh, I'll merely deflect it or overpower it," said a voice near the ceiling.

"Show yourself!" Bakura shouted.

The voice snorted and a monster floated down from the ceiling, its aura glowing purple around the figure. As the figure touched down on the ground and stood straight with his arms crossed, the monster's aura faded, causing his features to show.

Bakura groaned suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," Mahaado retorted. He uncrossed his arms and brandished his staff. "I say we settle this," Mahaado said.

"Suits me," Bakura said as he ordered Diabound to attack. Mahaado parried the blow and whirled around, trying to determine where Diabound was lurking.

'Mahaado? Is that you?" Atemu asked softly in Mahaado's mind.

'Yes it's me. How are you holding up?'

'I'm fine, just sore. Did you come to me in my dream?' Atemu replied.

Mahaado didn't answer at first as he blocked a blast from Diabound with his staff. 'Yes I did,' Mahaado replied, 'As I told Maria before I left for the Valley, I have my devotion to you and Maria and even Yugi. My faith in you three cannot fail. Then I pledged that my soul would be you eternal servant,'

'Yes, so I read. How did you know where to find us?' Atemu asked as he himself was forced to jump aside from a swipe by Dreadscythe. As Mahaado turned to protect Atemu, Diabound blindsided the mage with a blast from behind.

"Mahaado! Are you all right?" Atemu asked, running to the mage who lay face down on the floor.

Mahaado groaned and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. 'I'm fine," he replied, accepting Atemu's hand and pulling himself up, 'I was going to tell you that I won't be defeated unless you and Maria lose the will to fight.' 'As for your question, Seto received your message and sent me ahead since I can teleport. They are on their way, but we need to recover the Millennium Puzzle from that tablet if we want to win,' Mahaado explained before rising off the ground and raising his staff, blasted many holes in the ceiling.

"Nice try mage, but Diabound isn't up there," Bakura sneered.

"I know," Mahaado coolly replied, "Look around you though Bakura, there are no more shadows big enough for Diabound to hide in."

Bakura looked around and spotted Diabound, more than halfway out of the shadows, a look of shock on the monster's face. Either Diabound was shocked because Mahaado ruined his hiding spot, or a rather large piece of debris clouted him on the head.

"This evens it up again," Mahaado said, powering up and blasting Diabound with several blasts.

Bakura gagged and spit out quite a bit of blood. Making a face at the taste, Bakura wiped his mouth and ordered Diabound to continue fighting Mahaado.

As Mahaado and Diabound darted around, firing blasts and trying to avoid the other's, Dreadscythe perked at hearing Rei's mental command and snuck around towards Atemu. After all, the shadows may be too small for Diabound, but Dreadscythe could hide in them perfectly. As Dreadscythe raised her scythe to cut Atemu down, a growl stopped her. Curled near the pharaoh was none other than Gold and Silver, Maria standing on Gold's shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" she asked sarcastically. Dreadscythe hesitated, and in that moment of hesitation, five kas barreled into her, completely taking Rei and Ishtar by surprise.

"Glad you can make it!" Atemu called up as the priests slid down the steep stairs one by one, followed by Mana, now the Dark Magician Girl.

"Glad to see you alive, cousin," Seto said, clasping Atemu's shoulder.

"Spare me the boredom!" Bakura groaned.

"We need to find a way to get at least the Puzzle," Atemu said, softly, ignoring Bakura, as the four kas grouped in twos and attacked Dreadscythe and Slime Defender while Gold and Silver went after Diabound, giving Mahaado a quick break.

"Hmm," Mahaado thought and then knew exactly what to do. "I'll get it, just keep those three from attacking me," Mahaado said quickly before making a portal and entering it.

"Where's he going?" Seto asked, turning his attention to the fighting and stiffened when he realized that Duos was fighting the Slime Defender while Ishtar glared at him. Returning the glare, Seto commanded Duos to not hold back.

Mahaado carefully opened a portal near the tablet directly behind Bakura and cautiously stepped out. Grabbing the corners of the Puzzle, Mahaado pulled up quickly and winced when the Puzzle ground against the tablet.

Bakura, hearing the sound, turned and grabbed the rope to the puzzle and yanked it, causing Mahaado to stumble out of the portal from where he was trying to make a hasty retreat. "Don't you know it's not right to steal from a thief?" Bakura mocked.

"I guess I didn't learn my lesson when I died," Mahaado replied smugly, taking his staff and jabbing Bakura in the gut with the crystal part. Bakura let go and doubled over for a minute with an 'oomph.'

Once Bakura let go, Mahaado leaped back into the portal and closed it up behind him before Bakura could recover and come after him. Coming out of the portal high up near the ceiling, Mahaado flew towards Atemu but was crashed into by Slime Defender, causing him to drop the puzzle in surprise.

Everyone watched, shocked as the puzzle started to fall. At the same time, everyone sprung into motion, trying to get the puzzle. Mahaado dove for it, but was knocked aside by Diabound. The kas kept trying to push the opposing kas out of their way so they could grab the puzzle while Atemu, Maria, and Bakura raced to catch the puzzle. Atemu was closest to the puzzle, when Bakura leaped at him, tackling the pharaoh.

Atemu grabbed hold of Bakura, and the two struggled to get at an advantage over the other. "Maria, Run!" Atemu shouted to her as he pinned Bakura again.

Maria hesitated from where she had stopped to help him and then took off, sprinting towards the still falling puzzle. Diabound noticed Maria and fired a spiral wave attack at her. Maria heard the rushing and sprung off the ground, just as the attack had hit right where she had been a second before.

Hissing in pain as the wind cut her, Maria landed, rolled and leaped for the puzzle, knowing that Diabound's next attack wouldn't miss. Feeling the rushing wind hit her, Maria gave a little cry as the wind stung her eyes. Through blurred vision, she could see the puzzle extremely close. Reaching out, Maria smiled slightly as she felt her hands grab the cool gold.

Pulling the Puzzle tight against her body, Maria let herself fall and hit the ground, struggling to curl into a ball as the spiral wave pounded on her relentlessly. Mahaado flew towards Diabound and shot a ball at energy at the monster. "Hey Ugly!" Mahaado shouted as Diabound stopped his attack in surprise, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it wasn't nice to pick on girls?"

Diabound whirled around and with a growl, resumed his fight with Mahaado. Seto ran over to Maria and lifted her off the floor, cradling his sister to his chest. "Are you hurt bad?" Seto asked.

Maria twitched and opened her eyes. "I won't have permanent damage…I think. All I know is that I need a nap and some bandages," she replied dryly. Seto laughed softly and took her to where Karim had gotten Atemu away from Bakura.

"Atemu, I got your puzzle for you," Maria murmured, reaching out and sliding the said item over Atemu's head and around his neck. Atemu smiled at the familiar weight and kissing Maria on the head, turned to the battle, feeling strength flow through his body. Mahaado, having been dealt a serious blow by Diabound's adopted attack of Osiris' Thunder Blast, looked at his hands and saw the injuries fading to nothing all over his body.

"Bakura! I thought you would have learned when I defeated you with Obelisk. Apparently not since you worked to defeat Osiris. How about we make it best of two out of three?" Atemu declared.

Bakura narrowed his eyes and knew Seth was interested I the challenge as well. "Very well, best monsters win," Bakura said, Dreadscythe and Slime Defender lowering themselves to stand on either side of Diabound.

"Atemu, I'll help with my dragons," Maria offered, struggling to stand, but Seto held her down firmly.

"No," Atemu said with a gentle smile, "Your dragons are weakened. I will summon the three gods to aid me."

"You're mad! There's no way you can summon all three of the gods! You don't have enough energy!" Mahaado exclaimed quietly so Bakura wouldn't hear.

"Yes I do. The puzzle is meant to be able to use all three of the gods at one time. Mahaado, I must ask you to watch over Maria," Atemu said before he stepped forward and the puzzle started glowing with a brilliant white light. The light was too bright for anyone to handle, so everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light died down, Bakura uncovered his eyes and gaped. There, behind Atemu and in front of the other priests were the three Egyptian Gods. "Oh shit," he mumbled.

"Now my Gods! Attack those three Monsters!" Atemu commanded, the gods all powering up and blasting down Dreadscythe and Slime Defender. Ishtar caught Rei as she collapsed and with his last strength, hid her unconscious form in a hollow and broken pillar before heading back to finally give in to exhaustion and exertion and collapsing near the tablet.

"Now it's over Bakura! Gods! Attack Diabound and make sure Bakura can't escape!" Atemu commanded once again. The gods moved and surrounded Bakura and Diabound, and attacked from all sides. The force of the blasts combining was enough for Mahaado to be forced to cast a shield over the priests, Atemu, himself, and the remaining kas. When the blast died away, Gold and Silver crept forward and after a moment, returned, Bakura dangling unconscious from Gold's mouth by his jacket, and Ishtar, also unconscious, dangling by his cloak from Silver's mouth.

Atemu sighed in sudden relief and after sending the gods away with a word of thanks, fell to his knees with another sigh. "Are you alright cousin?" Seto asked.

Atemu looked up at him and also at Maria who was still cradled in Seto's arms. "I'm tired," he replied with a sheepish grin, "And I don't think I can walk anymore, my legs feel like jelly."

"We can rest when we go home," Maria pointed out as Seto set her down next to Atemu. Seto and Mahaado looked at each other and then to the two unconscious thieves. Going over, Mahaado slid the Millennium Ring from Bakura's neck as Seto took the Millennium Rod from Ishtar's belt. Ishtar stirred, but didn't wake up.

"Guards, tie them up and lets go home," Maria said softly, feeling Atemu's head rest on her shoulder as he fell asleep. The guards bowed and quickly tied up Bakura and Ishtar.

"My queen, what about the girl…Bakura's sister? She's still out there," one of them asked.

"Leave her be. She only got into this fight because of her brother," Maria answered standing, and after a wince, pulled Atemu up and sleep-walked him up the stairs.

A while later, as the group rode into the palace yard, Maria glanced over at Bakura and running a finger over the stone from the gods that she had gotten incorporated into her crown, knew that she had to free Bakura. She didn't want him to die by Seth's hands, even though she knew he was facing execution anyway. Allowing the servants to take the horses, Maria helped Atemu, who was now awake, into the palace and to their room.

…

About two days later, Bakura sat in his cell brooding. The ring was gone, and he was under tons of spells to keep him from summoning Diabound. Looking across the hall, Bakura felt a pang of sympathy a he gazed into Ishtar's cell. Since the Millennium Rod was taken from Ishtar, he had weakened and became sick in a way. Bakura's thoughts were distracted as his cell door opened.

"What do you want?" he growled, and got hit across the face for his tone.

"Quiet you scum. The queen has asked us to bring you to her, even though I don't know why she'd bother with such a criminal," one of the guards said and trailed off when Bakura stood up without complaint and stretched his bound hands above his head before lowering them.

Going quietly, as Bakura passed the guard who had spoke, he murmured, "What you don't know can't hurt you…most of the time. It just so happens that if you make such comments again, I'll see to it personally that you get dragged down to whatever hell I'll be soon going to." The guard stuttered, and Bakura smirked as he was led out of the cell.

As the guards led Bakura into what he recognized as Maria's private chambers, he was surprised when he saw that Maria wasn't waiting for them. "You may untie his hands and feet, he won't run," came Maria's gentle voice as she entered.

The guards looked at each other uneasily before complying. "Good," Maria said, stepping in front of them, "Now leave and go back to your posts."

"But my Queen, he's…"

"Don't make me repeat myself," Maria warned, her eyes flashing. Bakura couldn't help but smile slightly when the guards cowered and hurriedly left the room.

"I must admit, you sure surprised me with this move. I expected you to hate me and have me chained to a wall in my cell," Bakura said smoothly, knowing that Maria's mood could easily change for the worse.

Maria laughed. "No, Atemu wanted to do that, but I convinced him otherwise," she replied.

"So why did you bring me here to the place where even servants don't want to step foot in without your permission?" Bakura asked.

Maria looked at the floor. "To talk," she whispered and then looked at Bakura, all humor gone from her face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Bakura asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Seth was controlling you?"

"H-How do you know?" Bakura demanded, not sure whether or not to be shocked or angry.

Maria smiled sadly. "I was told and shown, so I decided to free you from Seth," she explained, going over to Bakura and grabbing his arms, concentrated on a god power. "Imhotep, Ipy, Isis, and Amenhotep. Lend me your power so I can free Bakura," she said.

Bakura hissed as he felt magic flowing throughout his body. 'This is madness! Push her away and kill her!' Seth ordered.

'N-no! My revenge is over! I refuse to be your eternal servant, so get out of my body!' Bakura argued.

There was a silence and then, 'You dare disobey me?" Seth demanded in a dangerous voice.

Bakura didn't care anymore. He just wanted all pain to end, because if it wasn't one pain, it was another. 'Yes I do,' he replied in a bitter voice and then screamed in pain as a shock unlike any that he had felt before ripped through his body, followed by another and another, until he couldn't tell the difference between one bolt and the next.

Maria tried to pull her hands away, but it was as if they were stuck to Bakura. She could actually feel the shocks running through her body as well and vaguely realized that Seth was aiming to kill her as well. "Bakura! Focus! Drive Seth from your mind!" Maria shouted over Bakura's cries.

Maria's mind started to go numb from the pain and she started succumbing to it when memories flashed before her eyes. As she saw and remembered each and every one, Maria realized that they were happier memories of her, Bakura, and even sometimes Rei and Ishtar included. 'I have to save Bakura! This must be the death that the gods were telling me about!' Maria thought and then hugged Bakura, holding him close.

Bakura knew he was going to die if Seth kept up that magnitude of shocks. Suddenly, he felt Maria's arms circle around him in a hug and he focused on banishing Seth from his body. Slowly, the pain and shocks subsided, replaced by a cool, empty feeling as the magic radiating from Maria filled him and healed his wounds.

"Bakura…Bakura? Are you okay?" Bakura heard Maria ask softly. Bakura groaned and opening his eyes, looked at Maria. "I'll be fine. I feel…like myself. Like I'm in full control of my body and thoughts once more," he said with a soft, sincere smile for the first time in weeks.

Maria smiled in reply and stroked Bakura's hair. "At least you can rest before your 'trial.' Atemu was worse off in health than we thought, so it's going to be a while before you and Ishtar are tried," she pointed out.

Bakura nodded and drifted off to sleep from exhaustion. Maria smiled and then summoned Gold. "Gold, take Bakura back to the dungeons, but put him in Ishtar's cell. Tell the guards to not bind him again," she said. Gold nodded and placing Bakura on her back, left for the dungeons.

Ishtar stirred as he heard his cell door open. Raising his head, he was met by a wet tongue. "H-Hey Gold," he yawned after fending the dragon off. Gold tugged on his cape and shrinking, padded over to where an unconscious form lay. Ishtar got up and shakily made his way to the form. "Bakura," he breathed and then looked at Gold. "Why is he in this cell?" he asked, leaning against the wall, feeling drained suddenly.

'Because,' Gold finally replied in his mind, 'Maria moved him so that you two wouldn't be lonely on the condition that you don't try to escape.'

"Like I can," Ishtar snorted, "I can barely stand, let alone help you get Bakura to his cot." Gold gave him a reproachful look and Ishtar sighed and pushing himself off of the wall, helped pick up Bakura. After laying Bakura on the pallet closest to the cell door, Ishtar crawled back to his pallet as Gold left and tried to rest.

A while later, Bakura woke up and sleepily rolled onto his stomach. While he had been sleeping, he had vaguely heard Maria telling someone to put him in a different cell. Opening his eyes, Bakura raised his head and realized he was in Ishtar's cell. Getting to his feet, he crept over to Ishtar and pushed the boy's bangs away from his forehead.

"What is this split doing to you?" Bakura whispered as Ishtar shivered in his sleep as his skin became clammy. Taking off his jacket, Bakura took off Ishtar's cloak as well and covered Ishtar with both of them. Going back to his cot, Bakura sat on it and looked out of the window and gazed at the moon, wondering if Rei was okay. He knew that Ishtar had hid her, but he wasn't sure on her location and condition.

…

Bakura sat on his cot and looked worriedly over at Ishtar. His condition kept getting worse as the week progressed. If only he could get the Millennium Rod for him, Bakura was sure Ishtar would be fine. Suddenly, a thump caught his attention and he turned in time to see a guard crumple to the ground in a heap at a figure's feet.

"Rei?" Bakura wondered softly, making out a very thin figure in the shadows.

"Bakura? Is that you?" Rei replied, stepping out of the shadows and then going over to him.

"Yes, it's 100 me," Bakura replied with a smile as he reached through the bars and hugged Rei. Rei stiffened at the unusual show of affection but allowed it.

"What do you mean by 100 you?" Rei asked after a second.

"Well, I'm my own person once again. Maria used some form of powerful magic and managed to free me from Seth's enslavement," Bakura explained.

"Where's Ishtar? I came to see both of you," Rei asked, pulling out of the hug finally.

Bakura frowned. "Hold on a second," he said, vanishing into the shadows of his cell before returning a minute later, half-carrying Ishtar.

"What happened to him?" Rei asked, kneeling cradling Ishtar's head through the bars as Bakura set him down on the floor.

"Well, they took the Millennium rod away from him. Remember when in the temple I took the Millennium Rod for a minute? Well, Ishtar's been separated from it for over a week, and this is the result," Bakura explained quietly.

"Does he just need the Millennium Rod to get better?" Maria asked softly as she emerged from the shadows, her dragons at her side. When the dragons saw Rei, they relaxed and shrinking further, flew to Maria's shoulders.

Bakura nodded in reply to Maria's question. "How come you're not running for the guards?" Rei asked.

"I was going to, but when I heard your voice, I changed my mind. Besides, you just knocked all of the guards unconscious," Maria teased.

"Maria…can you help me?" Ishtar asked, scaring Rei, because she didn't know that he was awake.

Maria smiled and kneeling, brushed Ishtar's damp bangs from his forehead. "I might be able to bring you the Millennium rod. It refuses to work for Seto, so we locked it up so power-hungry people won't be able to get it," she replied, "It may take me a few days, but I'll try."

"Thank you," Ishtar said with a small smile. Maria returned the gesture and motioning for the dragons to leave her shoulders, turned to leave.

"I'll leave Gold and Silver here so they can alert you if anyone is coming," she explained as she disappeared down the hallway.

Every day, Rei kept coming to visit Bakura and Ishtar. Maria had let her stay in her private chambers so Rei wouldn't have to sneak by too many guards. One day, while Rei was visiting, Ishtar suddenly hissed and clasped his hands over his forehead.

"Eye hurting?" Bakura asked dryly. When Ishtar nodded painfully, Bakura retrieved a cool, damp cloth and put it over Ishtar's forehead.

Ishtar sighed as the pain subsided to a dull throbbing. "Apparently, someone is handling the Millennium Rod that isn't me," he said, turning his head to face Rei and Bakura.

Rei frowned in thought and then slid between the bars of the cell. Going over to Ishtar, she adjusted his cloak over his body. "Just relax. Maybe Maria's bringing it," Rei murmured and then turned to face Bakura's incredulous stare.

"You mean to tell me," Bakura said slowly, "that you could have come in here instead of being on the other side of the cell this whole damn time?"

Rei flushed a bit, noting that Bakura got a little riled at her trick. "It never occurred that I was skinny enough to do it until a minute ago," she replied.

"Rei, are you trying to tell me something?" Maria said, approaching the cell. Rei grinned in response and Maria unlocked the cell and entered.

"Here," she said, handing a cloth-wrapped package to Bakura, "I disabled the powers, and Atemu knows you have them. In fact, he only allowed it because they're literally sealed tight with spells."

Bakura accepted the package and unwrapping it, stared at the revealed Millennium Ring, and the Millennium Rod. Finally snapping out of his thought, Bakura got up and carried the Millennium Rod to Ishtar.

Ishtar looked at it and weakly reached for it. As his hand closed around it, the eye on his forehead and the eye on the Rod glowed simultaneously. When the glowing faded, Ishtar didn't look sick anymore. Sitting up, Ishtar flexed his hands and beamed childishly.

"Much better!" he exclaimed. Bakura just rolled his eyes and put on the Millennium Ring.

"Thanks," Bakura said once the familiar weight was settled around his neck.

"No problem. However, Bakura, your trial is tomorrow," Maria said rather reluctantly.

"Why such short notice?" Rei asked.

"Atemu only told me just as I was heading down. Bakura, you know you're going to be executed, right?" Maria asked.

Bakura nodded. "I'm not afraid of death. It's the staying dead part that scares the hell out of me. I'm not going to pass the weighing of the heart, and when that happens, I'll be at Seth's mercy yet again," he said quietly.

Maria felt a pang of sympathy towards the tomb robber. "I don't know if Atemu will go for it, but there is an alternative."

"What would that be?" Ishtar wondered.

"Eternal imprisonment in an object of your choice. You'll die, but your soul will go into the item instead of to the weighing of the heart," Maria answered.

Bakura looked at Maria, hoping that he wasn't hearing things. "I can do that?" he wondered softly.

"If I can convince Atemu. I must go, but you'll find out tomorrow. In the meantime, choose your object wisely," Maria replied before leaving.

Bakura watched her go. "What object should I choose?" he asked, turning to Rei and Ishtar.

Ishtar twirled the Millennium Rod between his fingers as he thought and then caught it in his hand. "I know!" he exclaimed, "you could request to be sealed into the Millennium Ring!"

"Why?" Rei and Bakura asked at the same time.

"Ishtar, I know in death you rejoin your family, but this stretches that particular principle a little too far," Bakura replied dryly then.

Ishtar blinked, wondering what he meant and then remembered that Bakura's town was boiled into the items. "I didn't even make that connection. What I meant was they would have to lift the binding spells on the Millennium Ring. If your soul were to be sealed in it, you would automatically gain its powers," Ishtar replied, his eyes darkening, "You'd be immortal and powerful if you were ever released."

Bakura nodded and looked at the golden item around his neck. 'Mother, father, my friends, I hope you'll forgive me, but revenge has to wait a while,' he thought. "All right, I'll do that. Let's just hope the pharaoh will go for it," Bakura agreed.

…

The next day found Bakura standing in front of Atemu and Maria's thrones waiting for his sentence. Bakura smirked to himself, remembering the trial, if it could be called that. The list of his crimes was so long, Bakura had actually drifted off to sleep while standing before Shimon was two thirds of the way done. 'Now that I think of it, that probably wasn't the best idea. Atemu's probably still pissed at me for managing to pull that off,' Bakura thought idly, shifting his attention back to the two thrones as Atemu and Maria came back into the room and sat on their thrones.

Maria caught his gaze and looked solemnly at him, but her eyes had a hidden gleam to them. Bakura kept his gaze locked on hers, unraveling the meaning behind the gleam. It was something they had developed over time when Maria grew up with him. One would think of something and the other would be able to interpret their body language into the thought. When they got into trouble together long ago, they could have whole conversations without uttering a word.

Studying Maria's face, realization hit Bakura. Hearing Atemu clear his throat, Bakura broke his gaze and looked at Atemu. "Bakura, due to the magnitude of your crimes, you are to be executed in three days time. However, you have a choice. You can either be normally executed and risk the weighing of the heart, or you can undergo a ritual to seal your soul away for eternity," Atemu said.

Bakura nodded. "If I choose the ritual, I'm allowed to choose any item I want, right?"

Atemu slightly winced. He knew he should let him, but he knew Bakura would pick something that Atemu would regret later. "Fine, but only because you'll be spending eternity inside of it," Atemu consented.

"Then I want to be sealed into the Millennium Ring," came the immediate reply. When Atemu looked suspiciously at Bakura, Bakura feigned innocence.

"What? I want to rejoin my family. That way, you will have a whole town under your control," Bakura replied with a hint of sarcasm on the last part.

Atemu glared at Bakura and opened his mouth to reply, but a look from Maria silenced him. "Very well," Atemu snapped, very irritated.

Bakura shot him a smug look in reply as he was led back to the dungeons. Once he entered his cell after the guards untied his hands, Rei immediately came over to him.

"What's happening?" Ishtar asked from where he was trying to de-spell some of the magic that was restricting the Rod's powers.

"Well, I'm going to be sealed into the Millennium Ring in three days," Bakura replied nochantly.

Ishtar broke his concentration, causing his third eye to stop glowing. "Three days?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I just hope my remaining days don't fly by," Bakura replied.

…

Of course, when you don't want something to happen, it usually does. On the day of Bakura's execution, Bakura stood in the palace courtyard, listening to the incantation that would seal his soul away once the cut was made. Gazing the small crowd of people, Bakura looked for Rei. Finally spotting her next to Maria, and Ishtar next to Rei, Bakura fixed those three in his sights as he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the knife come and slash him deeply across his chest. Glancing down, Bakura saw his blood flowing freely from his chest and onto the Millennium Ring. As he lost blood, Bakura kept getting more and more dizzy. Feeling a sucking sensation, Bakura's world went black as his soul entered the Millennium Ring.

Rei saw Bakura collapse, and ignoring Ishtar trying to hold her back, ran to Bakura and pulled him into her arms. Brushing his hair from his eyes, Rei noticed that her brother looked like he was sleeping, for he was breathing shallowly. "Bakura, Bakura wake up," she whimpered, feeling like the much younger, more innocent version of herself.

"It's no use Rei," Maria said quietly, coming up, "Bakura's soul is sealed into the Ring. If you were able to wake him up, this Bakura wouldn't recognize you. It's literally just a shell of him."

Rei shrugged Ishtar's hand off and remained where she was, watching Bakura's body die in her arms. Only when Bakura's body let out a breath in a sigh and didn't draw another as the bleeding stopped, Rei set Bakura's body down and allowed Maria and Ishtar to lead her away.

…

Ishtar watched Rei sleep, occasionally murmuring and scrunching up her face. "How is she taking the loss?" Maria asked, coming to the cell door.

"She really hasn't talked for the past four days. I think she's taking her brother's loss really hard," Ishtar admitted, "Rei just lays on Bakura's old cot and stares into space when she's awake."

Maria frowned in thought and glanced at Rei. Entering the cell, she went over to Rei and took out a bundle of cloth. After removing something from the center, she unfolded what Ishtar recognized to be Bakura's coat and draped it over Rei like a blanket. Rei, taking in the scent of Bakura still on the coat, pulled it closer in her sleep and relaxed.

"How did you know what to do?" Ishtar asked.

Maria smiled slightly. "Believe it or not, Yugi and Mahaado were super close. When Mahaado died, Yugi was devastated. To get him to settle down, I found a cloak of Mahaado's and put it on Yugi like a blanket. It worked, so I decided to give it a try with Rei," she explained.

"So, what was that object you pulled out of the middle?" Ishtar asked.

"Bakura's Millennium Ring. I thought Rei might like to have it," Maria answered, pulling the Millennium Ring out.

Ishtar took the Millennium Ring from Maria and went to Rei. "Rei, come on, wake up," Ishtar gently urged, shaking Rei slightly. Rei stirred and opened her eyes, but they looked dead. "Rei, we have something for you," Ishtar said, slipping the Millennium Ring around her neck.

Rei looked at it and then went back to staring into space. Ishtar and Maria stared at each other and then sighed, but jumped when an all too familiar voice cut through their minds.

'I can't believe that you're still moping Rei. I didn't think that you were still this dependent,' the voice spat in disgust.

Rei jumped and snapped out of her stupor. "B-Bakura?" she wondered.

'Yeah it's me,' Bakura's voice replied, losing its angry tone, 'and your pathetic sulking is making me sick. There's no way in Ra's name you can go on like this forever.'

"I thought you were sealed in the Millennium Ring," Maria wondered.

'I am…I guess it's because someone has the ring on. When no one is wearing it, I can't see or hear anything. Since Rei has the Millennium Ring on, I can see and hear what she hears and I can also talk,' Bakura said.

"What's getting your soul sealed away like?" Ishtar asked, "I'm thinking on choosing that as my sentence just so I don't have to meet my father in Hell."

Bakura snorted in laughter. 'Well the ritual part hurts like hell, and I kept getting more and more dizzy as my soul became detached from my body. Finally, my world went black as I got pulled into the Item,' he described.

Maria nodded in understanding. "It sounds like it'd hurt," she agreed.

'Now, if you mortals wouldn't mind, my spirit is still exhausted and hurt from Seth, so I'm going back to sleep.' Bakura stated and fell silent. Rei took off the Millennium Ring and looked at Maria.

"Thank you," Rei said.

"No problem," Maria replied, "but it's Ishtar's turn for his trial. Ishtar, your crimes aren't as severe as Bakura's were, but I can't promise that you'll be lucky enough to get a life sentence in prison."

"That's all right Maria, I think I'd prefer the death sentence over life imprisonment. Imprisonment means I'd have to do hard labor, and I'm not that type of guy," Ishtar reassured.

"If you're sure. Your trial is later today. I swear, Atemu is afraid I'll let you escape or something. He never tells me anything concerning you guys until the night before, or that day," she complained.

Ishtar laughed lightly and waved it away. "He probably just doesn't want drag this on anymore. Don't worry about it Maria, I don't care," he said.

Maria nodded and headed back up. Ishtar sighed and looked at Rei. "I may prefer the death sentence, but I don't want to die, seeing as that would leave you all alone in this world," he said softly.

Rei smiled slightly. "Well, if you get to be sealed in the Millennium Rod, I'll just ask Maria if I can have it as well. Then I won't be separated from either of you, nor will I be alone," she reasoned.

Ishtar nodded and focusing on the Millennium Rod, once again concentrated on breaking a spell or two, and smiling when he succeeded in disabling one of them.

Later that day and towards evening, Ishtar returned to his cell, head bowed. Rei remained in the shadows until the guards left and then went to Ishtar. "Hey, what's the matter?" Rei asked.

Ishtar shook slightly. "I'm going to be sealed into the Millennium Rod," he murmured.

"Well that's not too bad, you'll be with me and Bakura then," Rei said.

'Rei, I don't think that's what's upsetting Ishtar,' Bakura murmured quietly, appearing next to her as a spirit.

Ishtar looked up into Bakura's fierce, brown eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "You're right. I'm going to be executed at sunrise tomorrow," he said and then broke down.

Rei was stunned into silence. 'Atemu must just want to end this so all of those who are still alive can move on,' Bakura mused, disappearing back into the Ring as Rei took it off.

"That was uncalled for," Rei growled at the Millennium Ring. The Ring, in response, glowed and grew hot, causing Rei to drop it.

"Rei, I have a confession to tell you," Ishtar murmured.

Rei blinked and scooted closer to Ishtar. When Ishtar thought she was close enough, he pulled her into a tentative kiss. "Ever since I came to live with you and Bakura, I've loved you," he said when he pulled away.

Rei just responded by embracing Ishtar, allowing this sentiment and emotion to show through because this was Ishtar's final night alive. "Why didn't you ever tell me sooner?" she asked, laying her head on Ishtar's shoulder when he returned the embrace.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Rei asked as Ishtar continued to hold her.

"I was afraid of rejection," Ishtar replied. Rei pondered that and decided that Ishtar had a point. With her cold heart, she probably would have rejected him. Then again, she was anemic so she was cold easily, and Ishtar was warm. 'Warmness is a curse,' Rei thought as being warm for once caused her to fall asleep still in Ishtar's arms.

The next morning, before the sun was up, Maria came to the cell door and couldn't help but laugh slightly. Ishtar was sitting against a wall sleeping, while Rei was sleeping on his lap, her head on his shoulder, and Ishtar's cloak wrapped around the both of them.

Maria's laugh caused them to wake up. Seeing their position, both hurriedly detangled themselves. "You know," Maria said, still laughing at their expressions, "that's a position I wouldn't be surprised to find myself and Atemu in, not you two."

Ishtar just shrugged and silently went with the guards, Rei and Maria close behind him. When they got to the courtyard, Ishtar turned and gave Rei a final kiss before he stood where Bakura stood, only facing east so he could see the sunrise once more.

Holding the Rod, Ishtar saw the executioner come and slash his wrist after the spell was said. Watching his blood run over the Millennium Rod, Ishtar became dizzy, so he focused on Rei instead. Slowly, his vision swam as he became dizzy and his eyes closed as his soul was sucked into the Millennium Rod.

Rei ran towards Ishtar and caught his body as he crumpled. Knowing she was holding a shell of his former self, Rei hugged the body tightly until Ishtar stopped breathing. Picking up the Millennium Rod, Rei set Ishtar's body down and stood. Walking off, Rei went back to the cell and picked up the Millennium Ring.

Licking off Ishtar's blood from the Millennium Rod, Rei went to Ishtar's cot and saw that he had left her his earrings. He had long ago promised them to her, along with his choker, but the choker was kind of fused together around his neck by his father.

Leaving once she put on the earrings, Rei slipped away from the palace grounds so Maria wouldn't stop her. Heading to her house, Rei entered and went immediately to Bakura's room and grabbed his weapon collection. Going down into the basement, Rei grabbed a pack and put Bakura's daggers, some food, the Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Ring into it. Taking the rest of the weapons, Rei went to the hidden trapdoor and pulled it up to reveal the second basement full of treasure. Going down, Rei carefully put the weapons among all of the treasure and then headed back to the first basement.

"I'll keep all this safe," she murmured, covering the trapdoor with about a foot of dirt, and smoothing it down to look like the dirt floor. Going back up, Rei jumped at seeing Maria calmly waiting for her in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked, following Rei out to where Rei had Anubis and Sekhmet ready.

"There's nothing left for me here," Rei started, and then trailed off when she saw Maria's face. "I'm going to wander and explore Egypt. I'll return to visit someday," Rei promised, clasping Maria on the shoulder before getting on Anubis and riding out, Sekhmet following close behind.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: I can't believe this chapter is finally done. One more chapter remains. Will Rei fulfill her promise, or will she never return. Please tell me what you think. All I ask is that you review. It doesn't have to be a long review, you can just put nice or good in it and I'll be happy. And again, by the way, if anyone would be so kind, read my best friend's fic: **Immortal Death** by Night Spirit1.


	20. Fifty years later

I don't own Yugioh. I do own Maria, Gold, silver, and this plot… which is co-owned by Rei…figures, but nothing more,

Woot! Long, last chapter.

'Blah' mental/spirit dialogue or whatever the hell you want to call it

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"There's nothing left for me here," Rei started, and then trailed off when she saw Maria's face. "I'm going to wander and explore Egypt. I'll return to visit someday," Rei promised, clasping Maria on the shoulder before getting on Anubis and riding out, Sekhmet following close behind.

…

"Bakura, do you know where we are?" Rei asked, looking at the wind-swept sand dunes around her. It was fifty years later, and Rei was heading back to Thebes to see if anyone she knew was still alive.

The Millennium Ring pulsed and then glowed, Bakura appearing wearily. 'I thought Ishtar was the direction determiner,' he wondered with a yawn.

"Well he was," Rei admitted, "But he lapsed into another of those hibernations a year ago."

Bakura sighed, and stifling another yawn, floated up and looked around. 'Well there's a sight I never thought I'd see again,' he said.

"What is it?" Rei called.

'We're north of Thebes,' Bakura called back down and then sank back down to the ground. 'It's weird though,' he admitted, 'unless my memory is fuzzy, which I highly doubt, we should be on Kuru Eruna's main street right where we're standing.'

Rei sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "It makes sense though," she said, "I can't remember if you were in hibernation or not, but when we were in the Delta several years back, there was a horrible sandstorm. From what I had heard, most of Thebes was buried, but they managed to clear out all of the sand."

Bakura nodded wearily, remembering that event. When Bakura nodded, Rei noticed something strange about Bakura. "Kura, are you okay?" she asked the spirit.

'It's the Millennium Ring. It's pulling me into an enchanted sleep, and I'm afraid that I won't wake up after this. Its pull is stronger than those normal "naps" that me and Ishtar normally lapse into. There's something else you should know…' Bakura trailed off as his eyes closed and he vanished.

"Bakura? What were you going to tell me?" Rei pressed. When she didn't get an answer from him, she jumped when she heard Ishtar speak up.

'Sandstorm,' Ishtar warned just as it hit.

Rei hissed and covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of Bakura's old coat. At least it was a normal storm. As Rei tried to find shelter of some kind, she never noticed the slight pull around her neck as the rope of the Millennium Ring, weakened with years of wear, snapped, and the Millennium Ring fell into the sand, to be immediately covered.

When the storm finally died down, Rei fought her way to the surface of the sand dune she had burrowed into and felt a pair of strong hands half lift her out of the dune. Looking up, Rei gazed into amused lavender eyes and growled. "It's not funny. You two should have told me that a storm was approaching…weren't you asleep?" she demanded.

Ishtar shook his head. 'I've been awake for about an hour,' he replied and then frowned. 'Hey Rei, where's the Millennium Ring?' he asked.

Rei's eyes widened and she felt her neck for the rope. Looking around, all she could see was where she had burrowed into the dune and her and Ishtar's footprints. "Shit," she swore.

'The storm erased all of your tracks. There's no way we can find the Ring now, the rope must have snapped,' Ishtar mused, but was cut off by Rei punching him across the face. 'What the hell was that for?' he demanded angrily.

"You're an inconsiderate bastard!" Rei snapped, losing her temper and all control completely, "There has to be a way to find Bakura, so shut up and start looking! Can't you pinpoint him or something?"

'You forget, I wasn't sealed away in the Item that can pinpoint others!' Ishtar growled and then was sent to the ground due to Rei's next punch. 'Calm down,' he commanded, scooping the Millennium Rod up, and activating the Mind control power, his third eye glowing.

Rei growled and then sulked. She may be able to throw off the action and speech parts of the mind control, but Ishtar had a better grip on the subconscious part of her mind than she herself did.

Ishtar, seeing that Rei had cooled down, deactivated his control and stood. 'Look,' he sighed pulling Rei into a hug and rubbing her back, 'I know you don't want to lose Bakura, but there's nothing we can do. Neither of us know how far you staggered before burrowing, nor how much sand covered this place. It would take us years to find him.'

Rei pulled away from Ishtar and rubbed some sand from her eyes that had worked their way from Ishtar's cloak into her eyes. 'Just think,' Ishtar continued, 'he's sleeping with his biological family now and won't hear us bickering. You'll see him again one day.'

Rei couldn't help but laugh at the bickering part. Still snickering, Rei took the Millennium Rod from Ishtar and slipped it safely into her pack. "Come on Spikey," she said, turning south, "Let's go to Thebes."

Ishtar growled and fell into step beside her. "Don't call me that!" he hissed as the two walked to Thebes. It was evening when they reached the city, and Ishtar was forced to return to the Millennium Rod even though no one would recognize him. Gazing around the city, Rei noted that nothing had changed structure wise, and that the townsfolk were preparing for a festival.

Not wanting to draw attention to herself by going to a previously abandoned house that had tons of treasure buried below it, Rei went to the nearest inn and rented a room for the night. Once she was settled, Ishtar appeared as a spirit and "sat" in the chair near the window.

'Do you think Maria is still around?' Ishtar wondered.

"I honestly don't know. We stayed in Egypt all these years, but we never heard news of her death. I heard of Atemu's maybe a year after we left Thebes, but not Maria's. We'll go tomorrow and see. Now get some rest, or play watchdog. It's your choice," Rei figured before curling up on the bed and falling asleep.

Ishtar remained awake and watchful. Something about this night made him wary, and he had long ago learned to trust those instincts. Looking around maybe three hours later, Ishtar noticed the door to his and Rei's room opening really slowly. Silently solidifying, Ishtar got up and wrapped his cloak around him and pulled up his hood to blend into the shadows.

Watching carefully, Ishtar made out the shape of a child, about the age of ten, sneak into the room and to Rei's pack. Just a minute after the child started rummaging, his hand closed around the Millennium Rod. Ishtar gasped silently at the pain of an unfamiliar grip on his item as the child pulled it out and inspected the gold item.

'I'd put that down if I were you,' Ishtar growled softly after sneaking behind the boy, and picking up the boy by the back of his shirt, glared at the frightened child.

"I-I was just looking," the boy stammered, causing Ishtar to snort.

'Just looking?' Ishtar mocked softly, bringing the boy closer so that they were nose to nose, 'You're going to have to think up of a better lie than "just looking," especially when you were going to steal from an ex-tomb robber.'

When the boy squeaked in fear, Ishtar snatched the Millennium Rod from the boy's hand, and walking to the door, dumped the kid unceremoniously out in the hall and slammed the door shut.

"Ishtar, what's going on?" Rei asked sleepily from where she had woken up from the slam.

Ishtar turned and mildly glared at Rei who flinched. 'I would secure this in a better place than your pack. It was almost stolen,' Ishtar hissed, tossing the Millennium Rod to Rei, who caught it before he disappeared into the Item.

Rei shuddered at the snap and putting the Millennium Rod into a pocket in Bakura's old coat, fell back asleep.

The next morning, Rei walked along the main street, glaring in annoyance at the crowds of people, heading towards the palace when one of the festival attractions caught her attention. Looking closer, Rei saw it was a bunch of street kids dressed as her, Bakura, Ishtar, the pharaoh, and the priests commanding more kids dressed as the kas.

'Oh my fucking Ra. What exactly is the blue thing supposed to be?' Ishtar asked in the back of Rei's mind.

'It's supposed to be your ka stupid,' Rei replied mentally.

Ishtar made an indignant sound. 'Humanoid Slime didn't look like that,' he complained, 'He had a gold vest.'

'Yeah, well they don't know that. You forget it was fifty years ago when that happened. Ra, I sort of wish that I lost your Millennium Rod in the sandstorm instead of the Millennium Ring. Then I'd be at least stuck with Bakura, who by the way has more sense than you ever will,' Rei replied sarcastically before throwing down a huge handful of gold coins for the street children, and the children duelists forgot about finishing the battle and scrambled for the coins. Continuing on to the palace, Rei started to pass through the open gates, but was stopped by the guards.

"Hold on, you can't go in there, you don't have an appointment," a guard said. Rei just looked at him breezily and kept walking.

The other guard grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back. "Let me go you imbecile! I'm going to see Queen Maria, and you can't stop me!" Rei snarled, but was smacked across the face.

"There's no way the queen would know you, now shove off…"

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded, which made the guards stop and bow, thus dragging Rei onto her knees as well.

"Great pharaoh, this street girl claims that she knows Queen Maria," the first guard replied.

"Is that so?" the pharaoh asked in an amused manner and then kneeled and raised Rei's chin with a hand so he could look into her eyes.

Rei gasped. "Yugi?" she asked.

The pharaoh looked surprised and signaled for the guards to let her go. "Wait a second," he murmured observing Rei, and flinched a little when he recognized the coat. "You do know Mother, don't you? May I ask your name?" Yugi asked.

"I guess, my name is Rei," Rei replied, standing and brushing off her coat.

"It's all right," Yugi said, turning to the guards, "Rei is one of my mother's friends." The guards nodded and returned to their posts. Once that was settled, Yugi motioned for Rei to follow him.

"I'm surprised at how much you grew," Rei mused as they walked down the still splendid halls of the palace, "You were so tiny at the age of five."

Yugi laughed lightly. "I've heard that from just about everyone before they passed on. You and Mother are the only ones left from those times," he explained, "I'm taking you to see her, but I warn you, try not to mention Uncle Seto. His death was the most recent, and she still grieves every so often."

Rei nodded, and Yugi stopped outside of the door that Rei remembered led to Maria's private chambers. Knocking, Yugi entered. "Mother? I brought you a visitor," Yugi said softly and then exited the room and Rei entered.

Maria looked up, and smiled when she saw Rei. "Is that really you Rei? Either it's my eyes playing tricks on me, or you don't look a day over 18," she said from where she was sitting on her balcony.

"Hey, you don't look so bad yourself," Rei chided, going and sitting in a chair near Maria's.

"Are you kidding?" Maria laughed, "I'm in my seventies Rei. My body is weakened, my eyes are shot from constantly being in the bright sun, and I don't think I'll be around much longer."

"Why didn't you just let go?" Rei asked.

"Because, you made a promise, and I wanted to see it through."

"Spoiled," Rei muttered, causing Maria to laugh lightly.

"How is Bakura and Ishtar?" Maria asked.

"Ishtar's right here," Rei replied, pulling the Millennium Rod out of her pocket and giving it a slight shake.

Ishtar appeared, solidified, and growled at Rei's actions before turning and grinning mischievously at Maria.

Maria grinned back and then turned to Rei again. "That answers half of my question. What about Bakura?"

"Eh," Rei started hesitantly, "I'll get to him in a bit. First of all, tell me about life after our split."

The two spent a few hours telling about how the past 50 years have been. Maria told about being a grandmother and Yugi thinking about handing the throne to his oldest son since Yugi was kind of old himself, and Rei told about her adventures with Ishtar and Bakura, and then she confessed to losing the Millennium Ring the day before.

'Maria, what's that festival in the town about?' Ishtar asked, having remained quiet while sitting at Rei's feet for long enough, and also to divert Maria's thoughts away from her sadness at not being able to see Bakura.

"Well, today is the fiftieth anniversary of the shadow war," Maria replied and then laughed. "I never get tired of watching the play that the street children put on, especially since I told them that story," she admitted as Yugi appeared in the doorway that led from the balcony.

"Mother, are your friends joining us for dinner?" Yugi asked.

'Friend,' Ishtar corrected, 'I don't eat.'

Yugi blinked in confusion and then smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh yeah, you're a spirit. You're welcome to at least sit and chat," Yugi pointed out.

Ishtar thought about it and then agreed. As the four entered the dining room, Rei and Ishtar got to observe Yugi's children. There were two boys and a girl, the girl being the youngest. Rei noticed, with a flair of annoyance, that the little girl was being picked on by her brothers.

"Daddy!" the little girl cried, running to Yugi, who picked her up, "Daddy, Horus and Kuran are being mean to me!"

Maria rolled her eyes and took the seven-year-old from Yugi. "Boys," Yugi warned, "How many times have I told you to leave your sister alone?"

The younger of the two cringed and shrunk back with a murmured apology. "Kuran, do you have anything to add?" Maria asked.

Kuran stood his ground, and Rei and Ishtar could tell he was defiant. In fact, Ishtar could catch glimpses of Atemu in the boy's stance, not to mention the hereditary golden bangs. "Not really," Kuran replied.

"Kuran," Yugi warned again, "you better drop that tone and apologize to Nef."

"That brat is the one who started it!" Kuran protested, "Nef was being a little baby. She's scared of everything!"

"Kuran, at least behave at dinner. That goes for you two as well," Maria sighed, addressing the siblings, "We have guests tonight."

Kuran relaxed at her tone, "Yes Grandma," the three chorused. Maria's eye twitched, but she ignored it.

…

Ishtar grumbled a little during dinner. Since Nef was watching him curiously, Ishtar forced himself to eat, even though food made the spirit nauseous. While Ishtar was struggling with his food, Rei was watching Kuran without him knowing. Kuran seemed like he was a mix of Bakura and Atemu, both defiant and stubborn. Studying Kuran's face, Rei noticed a decent-sized scar under Kuran's right eye.

"Kuran is it?" she asked. When Kuran turned his head to look at her and nodded, Rei continued. "How did you get that scar?" she asked.

Kuran blinked in surprise and brushed his bangs away from the scar so Rei could get a better look. "I got it in a knife fight with some scum in Thebes. I'm surprised that you noticed it. Usually it takes people a while to notice it from a profile view because of my bangs," he admitted.

"I notice things faster that most do, and judging by the size of the scar, you were turning as the knife slashed you," Rei said calmly before going back to eating.

Maria laughed softly at Kuran's surprised expression. "Her brother was Thief King Bakura. She knows a ton about wounds since Bakura used to get himself into tons of trouble," she explained.

Kuran turned towards Maria. "She can't be that old," he scoffed.

'Looks can be deceiving,' Ishtar replied, looking up.

"What would you know about that?" Kuran shot back.

"Kuran…" Yugi started to warn, but was cut off by Maria laying a hand on his arm, "…Mother?"

"Let them be," she said gently, "I have a feeling that Kuran will get a lesson in knowing when to keep his mouth shut."

Ishtar bit back a growl and then thought of a good way to get even. Looking at Rei, he saw she was thinking along the same lines. Both smirking, they turned back to Kuran. 'Let me give you a little bit of insight on appearances,' Ishtar said smoothly before holding out his hand. 'Touch my hand.'

Kuran looked at him suspiciously and then outstretching his hand, reached over Rei and touched Ishtar's hand…if he could. Instead, his hand passed right through Ishtar's. With a yelp, Kuran jumped up, holding his hand. "Ra, your hand is as cold as…"

'Death perhaps?' Ishtar suggested, standing and walking through Rei's chair, Rei giving a slight shudder at the cold. 'Perhaps I am dead.'

"If you're dead, then why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the afterlife or underworld?" Kuran demanded while rubbing his hand, trying to warm it back up. By this time, Ishtar and Kuran had Horus' and Nef's attention.

'Considering that you're talking to my sprit, no,' Ishtar replied, bringing out the Millennium Rod, causing Kuran's eyes to widen at the sight of the item. 'I was sealed in this item for all eternity as a punishment for the crimes I committed,' Ishtar explained.

"That's preposterous!"

"It's true," Maria interrupted, "You forget, Kuran, all of the stories that I told you about the shadow war. I was queen when I witnessed Ishtar's execution. It was so long ago, your father was only five years old."

"I-It's true then?" Kuran asked, and then, furious that he was proven wrong, stormed from the room.

"He'll cool down," Yugi commented with a light laugh.

…

Rei yawned in content as she wandered through Thebes, observing the festival that was still continuing even though it was nighttime. Walking down an alley, Rei grinned, knowing where she wanted to go, and took off in a sprint through the familiar labyrinth.

'Rei, where are you going? The inn is the other way,' Ishtar asked, appearing beside Rei and floating to keep up.

"I'm not going to the inn," Rei replied, slowing to a walk.

Ishtar was about to open his mouth to ask where, but shut it quickly when he saw a familiar sight. 'Oh.'

"I see your brain didn't die," Rei snorted, "Now, go make yourself useful and see if anyone is in there.

Ishtar snarled but did as 'asked.' Floating through the house, Ishtar checked every room and then returned to Rei.

'The only thing in there is spiders,' Ishtar reported, grinning at Rei's expression.

"You better be joking, I hate spiders!"

'Relax. Every single spider that I saw, I killed,' Ishtar replied.

Rei glared at Ishtar and entered the house after making sure that no one saw her. Ishtar, following, took a look around and sighed. 'Actually, the last time I saw this place was when I got captured for that torture,' he muttered as he became solid.

"I saw this place again after your execution. You were sleeping then, since it was immediately after, and I packed up all of our belongings and stored them in the second basement," Rei said, flopping on the couch that was miraculously still there.

'Do you think it is all still there?' Ishtar asked, sitting next to Rei. Both looked at each other and raced towards the door that led to the basement trapdoor, Ishtar reaching there first.

Rei let Ishtar open the trapdoor and flew down the steps. "I win," she panted.

'Yeah, and you're out of breath,' Ishtar pointed out.

"You try being over 60 and running like a teenager," Rei retorted, turning and going to where she remembered the second trapdoor was, thus missing the face Ishtar sent her way. Moving the concealing earth, Rei lifted the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder.

"Bring a torch with you! I can't see anything!" she called up to Ishtar. A minute later, Ishtar slid down the ladder with an extinguished torch in his hand. Handing it to Rei, she lit it, and the two stared around at the literal mountains of gold.

'Bakura's pride, joy, and legacy,' Ishtar muttered, 'No thief will ever come close to hoarding this much.'

Rei mutely nodded and rummaged around. "Ah, here it is," she sighed, sitting back with a gold box in her lap.

'What is it?' Ishtar asked.

"The greatest thing Bakura ever gave me," she said softly before removing a small golden key from around her neck and unlocking the box.

Ishtar leaned in and pulled out one of the objects, handling it carefully. 'Bakura carved these?'

"Yes, he started them when he was sick that one week, and finished them before he died" Rei explained pulling out another wooden carving. The carving that Ishtar held was one of himself. The figure even had the flowing cloak and a mini Millennium Rod…all carved out of wood with exceptional perfection and attention to detail.

'He didn't have to be a thief at all. Once your old master had let him go, Bakura could've been a woodworker,' Ishtar said softly.

"Feh, he would have gotten bored," Rei said with a scoff as she fingered one that was a mini replica of Bakura. The two sat for a long while, digging through the gold and jewels, reminiscing on much of the stuff that brought back memories. The next day, both slept in their old rooms.

In the evening, Rei woke up and thought that something was wrong. Going down to Ishtar's room, Rei slipped in and shook Ishtar awake.

'Wha? What's going on Rei?' Ishtar asked.

"Something doesn't feel right. Something happened while we were sleeping," Rei said.

'You're crazy.'

"No I'm not!" Rei growled, "It's a weird feeling that I get when something important happens."

Ishtar blinked at Rei and sat up. 'Alright, let's go see,' he said with a final yawn.

Minutes later, Rei reached the palace, a feeling of dread in her stomach. Ishtar had disappeared into the Rod a few minutes ago, when they had emerged into the marketplace so both could go faster and get through the guards easier. After getting past the guards, Rei looked up and saw Kuran and Horus watching her from the top of the Palace steps.

"We were wondering when you and Ishtar would show up," Kuran said, his bangs blowing in the breeze.

'Why?' Ishtar asked, reappearing.

"Father has been expecting you all day. He has to tell you something," Horus replied as the two turned, motioning for Rei and Ishtar to follow.

Entering the throne room, Rei spotted Yugi on his throne, head in his hands. "Father, Rei and Ishtar have arrived," Kuran called.

"Thank you boys. Please, take Nef and go keep her occupied. I wish to explain this to her later," Yugi said, looking up. Kuran and Horus nodded and taking their little sister's hand, left the throne room.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Rei asked as she and Ishtar came closer, once they were sure Nef was out of range.

"Mother…Mother passed on to the afterlife this morning," Yugi said, letting his held back tears fall.

'We're so sorry,' Ishtar murmured.

"I chose the right time to come back then," Rei said, trying to cheer Yugi up a little.

It worked. Yugi smiled a little. "Actually, Mother told me not even a week ago that she wanted to rejoin Father and Uncle Seto in the afterlife, but wanted to see you one last time so she could say goodbye. Only then would she allow herself to die," he admitted.

Rei just blinked. 'Talk about devotion,' Ishtar murmured.

"I call it spoiled," Rei muttered, causing Yugi and Ishtar to chuckle.

"You're welcome to stay the night. Tomorrow, there's going to be a procession and/or reception so villagers can pay their respects," Yugi said. Rei and Ishtar looked at each other and nodded.

Later that night, Rei was roused from her sleep by a soft glow. Growling and thinking it was Ishtar leaving a candle burning again, Rei opened her eyes and saw Ishtar curled up on the couch where Rei had seen him before she fell asleep. By the looks of it, he hadn't moved.

Rei was about to go back to sleep when the soft glow caught her eye again. Turning to look at it, Rei suddenly smiled and quietly slid out of bed.

"Shouldn't you be in the afterlife by now?" Rei asked the figure who was standing by the window.

The figure turned and grinned, blue eyes sparkling. 'Not yet. I don't know the rules of this, but I think that I have to be buried, and then I'm free to go,' she replied.

"Tsucci, since when have rules held you back?" Rei asked with a quiet snort, attention drifting to Ishtar as he shifted in his sleep.

'Umm, let's see…none that I can think of,' Maria replied shrugging, noticing that her spirit body had reverted to its young adult appearance of when she was 20.

'That's because you were a naughty girl,' Ishtar teased coming up and giving the other spirit a hug.

Maria returned the hug and then pulled back. 'Did we wake you?' she asked.

'No, you didn't,' Ishtar assured.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? If you haven't changed at all, I know you're eager to see Atemu again," Rei asked.

'Heh, I remember nothing on the funeral rites, and the spirit's journey. The last time I saw that, it was Atemu's funeral, which I presided over. As for your second comment, of course I want to see Atemu again,' Maria replied.

'You know,' a voice cut in, causing the three to turn, 'girls can be very chatty.'

'Seto!' Maria cried, running to the newly arrived spirit and hugging him, causing Seto to lift her and give her a little spin, 'What are you doing here?'

'I came to get you to take you to the afterlife,' Seto replied and then looked at Rei. 'You're still alive?' he wondered and saw Rei nod.

'The afterlife? Is everyone there?' Maria asked.

Seto hesitated. 'I'm not going to lie, especially to you. Atemu never appeared at the weighing of the heart. My guess is when he sealed the shadow games away by sacrificing himself, his soul must have went into the puzzle,' he explained.

Maria's expression saddened again. 'And here I thought the afterlife was perfect,' she murmured. Accepting Seto's hand, Maria turned and looked at Rei and Ishtar.

'Before I go, I want to make one last prediction,' she told Seto. Seto nodded and let her hand go.

'I see that your future is clouded with turmoil Rei. There will be many years of turmoil until you find a way to the place where you'll find us, and we will all be reunited once more,' Maria said.

Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "For once can you translate that into simple terms?" Rei asked with a sigh.

'No,' Seto answered for his sister with a small smile on his face. Seeing Ishtar trying not to laugh, Seto took Maria's hand again. 'Come on Maria, let's go. The gods are waiting,' he urged.

Maria nodded and waved to Rei and Ishtar before they disappeared in a flash of light.

When Yugi had meant the villagers, he had meant the villagers in Thebes. Yugi, Rei, and Ishtar were very surprised to see literally almost all of Egypt come and pay their respects.

"I did not expect this many people to come," Yugi groaned a week later as he slumped in his throne, allowing Kuran and Horus to shoo out the stragglers.

"Tell me about it," Kuran grumbled as he shut the throne room doors behind him and his brother, "We finally got all of them to leave."

"It just goes to show that Maria was well liked," Rei said with a shrug.

"At least Grandmother can be mummified now," Horus piped up as he sat on the arm of the throne.

"Yes, and that also means that we have to reopen Father's tomb and get us and the sarcophagus past all of those traps," Yugi groaned once more.

Kuran laughed at his father's expression. Rei shook her head. "Do you need anymore help?" she asked.

"No. You and Ishtar have helped enough. Go home," Yugi said with a wave of his hand.

'If only Bakura were still around, he'd get us through the traps,' Ishtar murmured as he and Rei walked the Nile a little later.

"Yeah," Rei agreed, "but sadly, he's not here, so they're going to have to make do on their own."

Ishtar nodded and the two continued strolling. Rei bit her lip in thought and finally spoke up. "Ishtar, do you want to leave Egypt? There's nothing left here."

Ishtar stooped and looked at Rei incredulously. 'Are you sure? Rei, Egypt is the only thing we've ever known,' he asked.

"I'm positive. I want to wander. Maybe we'll find everyone sooner than expected," Rei replied stubbornly.

Ishtar sighed and then nodded. 'Let's leave in a week or two, just so we can get food and necessary supplies, deal?'

"Deal."

…

A week later, Rei had everything she needed. Deciding to leave the next day, Rei decided to sleep in Ishtar's room, Ishtar sleeping in the Millennium Rod.

A few hours later, Rei was roused from her sleep by a shout either from Ishtar, or in her dreams. Looking around, Rei didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so she laid back down. As she was falling back asleep, the shout echoed through her head again, and Rei could hear what was being shouted.

'Rei! Help!'

'Ishtar? Ishtar, what's wrong!' Rei called through the mind link.

'There was a burglar in the house, I don't know if he's gone now, but Rei, he has the Millennium Rod and I can't get out!' Ishtar called out in a panicked voice.

Rei leaped out of bed at that and sure enough, spotted her pack disturbed. Running out of the house, she saw a figure running away, arms bundled with items, Millennium Rod among them.

With a growl, Rei gave chase. Following the thief through the alleys, Rei noticed that the thief was getting slowly farther and farther away.

'Rei? Rei! Where are you? I sense you getting farther away!' Ishtar demanded, before reeling back and clutching his head in pain. It felt like something had snapped in his head.

Trying to contact Rei again, Ishtar's horror grew when he realized that the link between him and Rei had snapped completely in two. Pounding on his soulroom door, Ishtar tried to get out, but couldn't budge the handle.

Feeling something nudge the back of his mind, Ishtar felt more and more sleepy. Weakly calling Rei's name one final time, Ishtar fell into an enchanted sleep identical to Bakura's.

Rei gasped when she felt the link snap. Calling Ishtar's name repeatedly, Rei heard him call her name faintly and weakly before silence followed, and she lost sight of the thief that had the Rod.

Bending over and gasping for breath, Rei knew it was hopeless to find and catch the thief now, especially by herself. That's it! She'll get Yugi to help.

Scaling the palace wall a few minutes later, Rei climbed up to the grand balcony and vaulted over the railing. "Yugi, wake up," she whispered, shaking Yugi softly.

"R-Rei? What's wrong? You look pale," Yugi murmured as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yugi, someone stole the Millennium Rod!" Rei said urgently.

"What!"

"You heard me, Ishtar called in alarm and I gave chase, but I lost them when the thief escaped into the market," Rei explained.

Yugi frowned and threw his cloak on. "I'll get Kuran and Horus and some guards. You stay here and rest a little, you look worn out. We'll find Ishtar, don't worry," Yugi promised before hurrying out.

Rei sat on a cushion for a few minutes before going to the balcony once she heard hoof beats. Looking down, Rei saw Kuran, Yugi, and Horus leading the way, guards and some other palace residents on horseback. The riders passed through the gate and dispersed into the city.

"Everything happens to me," Rei said to no one in particular. Looking down, rei noticed that the coast was clear, so she slid down the wall and darted to the shrine of Wedju.

Entering the shrine, she mounted the steps and stood looking at the tablets. Underneath the God tablets were ten tablets with inscriptions on them. Looking closer, Rei saw that they were as follows: Dreadscythe (Rei had given up her ka after Bakura's execution, but could probably still summon her), Humanoid Slime, Diabound, Gold and Silver sharing a tablet, Mahaado, Duos (Seto's ka), Spiria (Isis' ka), Bast (Karim's panther ka), Gadius (Akunadin's ka), and Zerua (Shaddah's ka).

Gazing at her, Ishtar's, and Bakura's kas, Rei felt tears well up in her eyes. Mentally bidding them goodbye, Rei turned and walked slowly out of the shrine. Slipping out of the palace grounds, she headed back to her home and repacked her pack. Going down into the second basement, Rei took the golden box containing the wooden figures, and taking a candle, sealed the box shut to lock out all air with the melted wax.

Burying it in the piles of gold, Rei then went up and did the same thing she did fifty years ago. Burying the trapdoor once more, she took a last look around and left the house.

Standing on the nearby rock bluffs minutes later, Rei took a final look at Thebes and bid her old life goodbye before turning and heading north towards the Delta, a look of determination on her face. After all, the Mediterranean area didn't sound half bad.

…

Yugi sighed as he rode into the palace grounds around the end of the night. He and Horus didn't have any luck finding the Millennium Rod.

"Father, do you think Kuran and Seth found it?" Horus asked.

"It's hard to say. Kuran seemed quite determined. I'm sure one of the two will find it," Yugi replied, petting his horse. Even though it was many years ago since the death of his beloved horse, Yugi still missed Amir, who was buried in the garden near Jasmine and Star.

Horus yawned and was about to reply when clattering hoof beats interrupted him. Turning, Yugi and Horus spotted Kuran and Seth riding towards them.

"What happened?" Yugi demanded, seeing Kuran cupping his arm, and Seth sporting a bloody nose.

Yugi's cousin's son spoke up. "We ran into some pretty rowdy scum. Kuran got slashed across the arm, and I got punched in the nose," Seth replied.

"Why would they attack you?" Horus asked, his curious nature taking over.

Kuran looked up and smiled in a tired manner. "One of them was gloating about stealing this," he explained, holding up the Millennium Rod, "He wasn't too keen on it being snatched out of his hand, so he and his friends went after us."

"Good job son. Horus, go get Rei, she is in my room," Yugi said. Horus nodded and dashed off. A few minutes later, Horus ran out of the palace alone.

"Father! Rei's gone, but she left this note," Horus panted, skidding to a stop and offering Yugi the note.

Yugi took the note and read it.

_Yugi,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you to return. I just couldn't take it anymore. I've gone to explore the world and leave Egypt behind. I have a favor to ask of you. Please, if you find him, keep Ishtar safe for whoever is destined to own the Millennium Rod next. I will miss him terribly, but it's for the best._

_Best Wishes,_

_Rei_

Yugi sighed and looked up at the three boys around him. "Where are we going to store Ishtar? We can't risk having the Millennium Rod fall into the wrong hands." Yugi stated.

"Well, since my family took up the role of tomb keeper, I'll take it and keep it safe next to the Tauk," Seth offered.

"Are you sure it will be safe?" Yugi asked. When Seth nodded again, Yugi nodded and motioned for Kuran to hand the item over.

"Take good care of it. Remember, someone resides in there," Kuran said as he handed the Rod over.

Seth blinked in confusion and then realized what he was talking about. "Oh yeah, the stories that Grandmother Maria told us. How could I forget?" he said before turning his horse and trotting off to his family's dwelling.

…

Perhaps a century or so later, Rei sighed in annoyance. She had walked just about all of Europe and was heading back into Africa. "Why in Ra's name have I not died yet?" Rei growled as she entered Northwest Africa. She was in Egypt for about a week a long time ago before leaving quickly. Being in Egypt brought back painful memories.

"This is ridiculous! I am fucking sick of Maria's prediction of us meeting up. I'm never going to find her again, the world is too fucking big!" Rei growled. In truth it wasn't Tsucci's fault. Rei just kept getting enslaved before getting fed up with those masters and running away.

Sure enough, Rei saw some people eyeing her as a potential slave already. With a sigh, Rei didn't complain…too much…it gave her time to scope out that particular area and see if there was anyone familiar that she could sense.

"I should just go back to my roots and spend time with the gypsies," Rei sighed again. A long time ago, she had come across a band of gypsies, and they had recognized her bloodline. According to them, a certain bloodline of gypsies had natural blue in their hair and an eye color other than brown and black.

With a small smile, Rei recalled that the bloodline was in fact the leader bloodline of gypsies, a bloodline that was also cursed with an incredibly long life.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Rei noticed people approaching her and decided to get away. After all, except in Egypt with the help of a certain queen, different classes rarely mixed in a good way. With that thought in mind, Rei sped up, deciding to see if a different country would be better for her safety.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

YSF: little sniffle it's finally done! My last chapter. If anyone is remotely curious, the whole story, not including my authoress ramblings at the end and sometimes beginnings of chapters, is exactly 250 pages believe it or not. Thanks to all of my reviewers, whom i'm listing in most times reviewed to least times:

**Louisinana-southern-belle**- 3 times, but you're first because you gave me the title to the upcoming sequel.

**Night Spirit1**- 14 times. Rei, you need a hobby. sweatdrop And I must thank you for helping me in some of the tough spots.

**Schala85**- 6 times. I admit, your reviews entertained me to a great degree. And I must thank you for helping me in some of the tough spots.

**Mariks1andonly**- 6 times. It always gave me inspiration when I saw such enthusiasm in a review when I opened my mail.

**Peachi goddess**- 5 times. Same as Mariks1andonly, you made me smile and feel accomplished as a writer. Between you and me, Night Spirit1's reviews don't count in this category, she's my best friend almost sister.

**Yamiace1321**- 2 times. Your reviews made me look at my story in a different light. I actually stopped and tried to see the current chapter through another's eyes and decide if it had the right impact or not.

**Mariku**, **Essence of light**, **tsuriai no hikari to yami**- 1 time each. All I can say is that I hope you three continued to read this even though you may not have reviewed.

39 reviews from 9 reviewers… wow. I hope most of you will read the sequel, **Becoming Equals**. I will _try _to post it between now and Christmas. It's been actually almost done since maybe chapter 18 was not even half done, hehe. Thank you all and I hope you review a final time!


End file.
